Leftovers
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un ingenuo inventor, poco consciente de su fama y potencial. Viktor Nikiforov, por otra parte, es el mayor dentro de una complicada misión que se torna cada vez más escabrosa, en una era en la que el que piensa más rápido gana. Envueltos en una batalla sucia, hacen lo posible para demostrar que tanto como en el amor como en la guerra, casi todo se vale. [AU].
1. Metal en la noche

Antes que nada, gracias por cliquear en mi historia y darme una oportunidad /caritafeliz/. Este es un proyecto al que le he puesto mucho cariño, y que esperon que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo. Para no hacer esto demasiado tedioso, aquí van algunas especificaciones:

Utilizo "Yuri" tanto para Yuuri Katsuki como para Yuri Plisetsky (a este último suelo intercambiarlo por "Yurio" y demás apodos algunas veces), esto es por mera estética (y como recurso, pero de eso hablaremos en otro capítulo).  
Mi Yurio fanon para este AU es más alto, ya que tiene 19 años, y me gusta mucho el headcanon de que termine siendo casi de la misma estatura que Viktor. Si quieren saber otros detalles que he modificado, puden escribirme al CuriousCat (lo pondré abajo).

Dicho esto, espero que tengan una lectura amena.

* * *

 ** _"Afuera, brillaba el inmenso cielo azul de Marte, caluroso y tranquilo como las aguas claras y profundas de un océano. El desierto marciano se tostaba como una prehistórica vasija de barro. El calor subía en temblorosas oleadas. Un cohete pequeño yacía en la cima de una colina próxima y las huellas de unas pisadas, iban desde el cohete hasta la casa de piedra."_**

 _Ray Bradbury, Crónicas marcianas_

 _._

Anochecía. Los pisos irregulares y extrañamente pulidos relucían con las notas púrpuras y anaranjadas del atardecer, y los charcos que había por encima de ellos centelleaban hasta deslumbrar la vista. Había llovido casi toda la tarde, pero el sol no cesó de brillar ni un instante, asomándose entre nubarrones de colores. No, en realidad, aún no paraba de llover; si es que aún se le podía llamar lluvia. Diminutas partículas de agua bailaban en la dirección a la que la brisa las llevaba, apenas visibles, pero que empapaban al estarse más de diez minutos entre ellas. Yurio detestaba esa clase de lluvia.

Se estiró con desgana. Decir que le dolían todos los huesos era poco; le dolía hasta el cabello. Yurio se atrevería a decir que era inhumano que alguien realizase esa clase de trabajo durante tantas horas seguidas, de no saber que la mitad de sus compañeros hacían tareas aún más riesgosas y complicadas. Sin embargo, los lentes de seguridad provocaban que sudara mares y le escocían los ojos todo el tiempo. Asqueroso.  
Estaba sentado en una especie de columpio gigantesco. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con manchas de grasa, un pantalón caqui y un grueso cinturón de cuero con una sarta de herramientas inimaginables, mismo en el que guardaba una espátula cubierta de resina. A sus pies colgantes se extendían unos diez metros de vacío, pero a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto. Se puso de pie de un salto, con gracia, y caminó hasta el lado opuesto de la precaria tabla de madera en la que estaba. Tomó el bote vacío, jaló una cuerda que pendía desde arriba, dos veces, y esperó.  
Veía su rostro reflejado miles de veces, en cada cuadro de metal que recubría el interior de la inmensa máquina donde se hallaba metido. Contempló, con orgullo, los finos pero resistentes remaches en cada uno de los bordes, puestos a mano por él mismo, uno a uno. Con todo, no dejó que la satisfacción lo anegara. Si bien faltaba un poco menos de la mitad para acabar con los interiores, aún hacía falta equiparlo por completo. Aunque le pesara un poco, debía reconocer que era de un diseño excelente, y trataba de no pensar qué pasaría si al final no funcionaba y todo el esfuerzo de meses se iba al traste.

—Eh, Yura, ¿ya has terminado? —la voz retumbó desde arriba. El trozo de cielo que se veía fuera de la oronda máquina dorada parecía un recorte mal pegado. Un par de hombros con una cabeza encima de ellos se asomó por allí, con una expresión inquisidora.

Yurio sonrió por lo bajo.

—Claro, vamos. Incluso le he colocado un portavasos.

Otabek le devolvió la sonrisa. Él también debía de estar profundamente cansado, tal vez incluso más que Yurio.

—Vale, si ya lo has terminado supongo que tendrá escaleras, y no necesitaré subirte —continuó la broma, e hizo ademán de cerrar la trampilla redonda.  
—¡E–espera! —vociferó Yurio desde abajo, con un poco más de desesperación de la que pretendía.

Una risa se coló por un resquicio de la puerta e hizo eco en la máquina, casi haciéndola temblar. Yurio apretó la mandíbula, balanceándose con precaución hacia otro columpio, más pequeño y que recordaba más bien a una canasta. Suspiró y se sentó, sujetándose de las cuerdas.

—¡Arriba!

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar la palabra cuando una fuerza descomunal lo atrajo hacia arriba, causando que se ahogase con su propio aliento. Al llegar a la superficie, se desprendió de su asiento, se raspó las rodillas y cayó sobre Otabek. No precisamente en ese orden.

—¿Eh, estás bien? ¡Yura! —Otabek incorporó el torso y sostuvo a Yurio entre sus brazos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero eso no era algo particularmente inusual, y la boca entreabierta (lo cual era una buena señal).  
—¿Q–qué mierda fue eso, Otabek? —alcanzó a decir, aún entre jadeos.

Éste relajó los hombros, al ver que Yurio no estaba enojado. No demasiado, al menos.

—Es un juego de poleas y resortes que me he inventado. Lo construí ayer, y quería probarlo un poco. ¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó, sin pausa alguna entre las frases, aún un poco nervioso.

Yurio se recostó en el piso, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—Ahora mismo estoy demasiado asombrado para enfadarme, mucho menos contigo —admitió, y chasqueó la lengua—, Beka…  
—¿Sí?  
—Me he mordido la lengua —la sacó y se la enseñó; por qué vamos, sí se la ha mordido, pero en realidad no es para tanto.  
—¿En serio? Lo siento. ¿Me dejas revisarla?

Yurio asintió, con una sonrisa. Había caído en la trampa.  
Otabek se acercó, dejándose, sostuvo a Yurio por la barbilla, como si en verdad fuera a revisarle la herida que se teñía de rojo y se diluía con la saliva.

—Te extrañé, Beka —murmuró Yurio antes de buscarle los labios, y éste le correspondió, pasándole la mano por detrás de la cabeza, y estrechándole contra su cuerpo.

Otabek se separó, le hizo un poco de cosquillas con la nariz en el cuello y se irguió, ayudando a Yurio a levantarse. Él le sonrió, dejándose hacer, y una vez de pie estiró ambos brazos, quejándose por lo bajo.

—Este trabajo va a terminar matándome.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura, no sin antes recoger una pesada caja de herramientas del suelo.

—Yo también te extrañé, Yura.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al comedor, por fin había parado de llover. Otabek estaba hambriento, por supuesto, pero Yurio podría comerse la luna entera sin rechistar.

—Te he dicho que lleves almuerzo, Yuratchka, ¿por qué nunca me haces caso?

Yurio apretó los dientes, mientras se desabrochaba las correas de su pesado cinturón lleno de bagatelas.

—El tiempo que gastaría tragando bien lo podría emplear en terminar la máquina infernal de Katsuki —bufó, adelantándose y desplomándose en la silla más cercana—. Si ése aparatejo del demonio resulta tan inútil como su creador, yo mismo me encargaré de arrojar a ese cerdo por la barranca, a ver si rebota —sentenció, reposando la cabeza sobre su mano.

Otabek le propinó un leve golpe en el brazo que sostenía su mentón, provocando que se diera un suave golpecito en la frente.

—Te recuerdo que la mitad de esa máquina infernal ha sido idea mía, Yuri —replicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te traiga? —inquirió, mirando hacia la barra de comida.

Yurio alargó su brazo y se aferró al overol de lona que Otabek traía puesto, y lo atrajo suavemente hacia sí.  
—Lo siento; quise decir… he estado tan estresado y los vapores de la resina me marean mucho —murmuró, pausadamente.

Otabek abrió los ojos, con sorpresa, ya que realmente no se había enfadado en lo más mínimo. Tomó la mano de Yuri, apretándola en un instante y soltándose de su agarre, sonriendo furtivamente.

—Voy a traerte algo para comer.

Yurio apoyó ambas manos de manera paralela sobre la mesa de madera. Eran más los dedos que tenía vendados que los que no le dolían. Con un suspiro, descorrió las delicadas cintas que rodeaban su muñeca y parte de su mano izquierda, y sacó dos de sus dedos de las fundas de cuero que los recubrían. Era un regalo que Beka le había dado en su primer aniversario. Tenía infinidad de desarmadores y estiletes que podían elegirse a voluntad, aparecían en la punta de sus dedos, de un corte y precisión perfectos. Las ruedas y engranajes que sobresalían eran dorados. Yurio jamás salía de casa sin él.  
Una vez libre, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sólo para toparse con los lentes de seguridad encima de ella, a manera de diadema. Se los arrancó tan rápidamente que unos cuantos cabellos se fueron con ellos, y se apresuró a mirar alrededor. Pero todo el mundo parecía enfrascado en su propio mundo. Se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad.  
Satisfecho, estiró sus largas piernas y las recargó sobre la mesa. A decir verdad, pese a lo mucho que se quejase del trabajo, era feliz ahí. Había vivido con su abuelo desde que tenía memoria. Era él quien le enseñó su oficio, y tuvo una alegre infancia, durante algo de tiempo. Cuando tenía quince años, desapareció.  
Después de cuatro años, Yuri aún seguía usando la palabra desaparecido en vez de fallecido. De alguna manera, tenía razón. Sus restos jamás fueron encontrados, pero lo cierto era que después de la explosión, del taller no quedó nada. Yurio sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos como si fuesen moscas.  
Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Beka? —Murmuró Yuri, mientras se daba la vuelta—. Ah, hola Phichit.  
—Hola, Yurio —saludó, sonriente—, ¿qué tal tu día, huh?  
—Para morirse —respondió Yuri con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

Phichit ladeó la cabeza sonriendo y le tendió un frasco de madera sin decir una palabra.  
Yurio lo tomó y lo sopesó en la palma de su mano.

—¿Y esto qué? ¿Me lo meto por el culo?  
—¡No, hombre! —Phichit enrojeció ligeramente mientras reía—. Me lo ha dado Sara. Es para que lo untes en tu pecho, para que no te fastidie el olor a resina.  
Yurio sonrió.  
—Dile que gracias de mi parte. Y gracias también a ti.

Phichit sonrió, solícito.

—Ah, y Katsuki me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo —Phichit se volvió, tras haber dado algunos pasos. —Está en su taller, búscalo allá.  
Yurio echó los hombros hacia atrás y respiró por la boca.  
—Lo buscaré después de cenar.

Phichit asintió, eternamente sonriendo, y se alejó con premura.

* * *

Yurio se encontraba frente a la puerta del estudio de Katsuki. Era común y corriente, simplona, pero nadie mejor que él sabía las maravillas que guardaba celosamente tras de sí. Yuri Katsuki se había ganado a pulso el respeto de todo el mundo con sus útiles inventos. El complicado sistema de energía solar, los pequeños vehículos voladores, un eficaz sistema de megáfonos, etcétera. Él y Otabek hacían que Leftovers fuese una aldea funcional y sin carencias. Honestamente, Yurio lo admiraba, aunque a veces le sacara de quicio; como ahora, con esa necedad implacable en hacer el submarino.  
«¿Yo qué diantres voy a saber qué es un submarino? Suena a cámara de tortura» pensaba alzando el mentón y llamando a la puerta firmemente.

—Adelante.

Yurio empujó la puerta con seguridad y entró. Estaba todo hecho un desastre.  
—¿Pero qué mierda ha pasado aquí…? Te viene bien el apodo ahora, menuda porqueriza tienes montada —vociferó, mientras apartaba algunos de los papeles que cubrían el piso a patadas.  
—Hola, Yurio —saludó Katsuki. Tenía unas ojeras completamente púrpuras, al grado de parecer irreal, y al incorporarse todas y cada una de sus articulaciones crujieron con un eco espectral. Yurio no pudo evitar torcer el rostro en un rictus de asco y extrañeza al ver la demacrada escena.  
—Qué horror… —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza y acomodándose la coleta.  
—Ah, esto —se pasó la mano por la nuca, con los ojos entrecerrados y la sonrisa floja —. Es sólo que… estaba revisando los planos y tal vez… —agachó la cabeza, quejándose internamente del increíble dolor de hombros, y jugueteando con el compás que traía en la mano—, exista una probabilidad de que Prometeo, el submarino, quiero decir…

A cada palabra que salía de la boca de Katsuki, el entrecejo de Yurio se iba ensombreciendo poco a poco. Con los puños apretados, se acercó hacia él mientras seguía balbuceando, y, sin importarle lo que hubiese en el camino, lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

—Escúchame, cerdo —se acercó hasta casi chocar sus narices—; si por alguna razón se te ha pasado por la cabeza decirme que el trabajo de meses, cansancio, hambre y vapores tóxicos inhalados invertidos se van a ir al carajo por un estúpido error tuyo en los cálculos, voy a despellejarte y cocinarte en uno de esos platos que tanto te gusta comer —le susurró, con el tono más amenazador del que era capaz.

Katsuki dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Sentía el aliento de Yurio en la cara, y debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo que fuera a estamparle su puño.  
Finalmente, Yurio le soltó bruscamente, con un resoplido. Katsuki miró al suelo, inhalando y exhalando pausadamente, mientras Yurio se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Y bien? —Exclamó, sentándose en el borde del escritorio que, irónicamente, estaba completamente vacío—. ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?  
Yuri Katsuki se arrodilló a recoger un pliego grande de papel que estaba revuelto en el suelo. Le sacudió la huella de las botas de Yurio y lo desplegó en el escritorio, a su lado. Carraspeó y trató de retomar la compostura.

—No habrá necesidad de llegar a tanto —dijo con voz calmada y firme. Yurio se relajó un poco —; es sólo que tal vez necesite unas modificaciones.  
—¿Es decir…?  
—Más trabajo —Katsuki suspiró y le mostró a Yurio los nuevos planos—, se tendrán que añadir un par de góndolas más en la parte trasera, y obviamente, es imprescindible que tú y Otabek las fabriquen.

Yurio apretó aún más su postura y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.  
—¿Es absolutamente necesario…? Mira Katsuki, yo no demerito tu trabajo de ninguna manera, pero no creo que tu dolor de espalda por estar reclinado en tu cómodo sillón se acerque a la tortura demoníaca de mierda a la que estoy sujeto doce putas horas al día. ¿Sí me entiendes, no?

Katsuki forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es Yurio. Con estas modificaciones, el margen de error se reduce considerablemente. —Katsuki se puso las manos en la cadera—. Es lo que querías, ¿no es así? ¿O vas a dejar fracasar todo el proyecto por eso?

Yurio volteó la cabeza hacia un lado con violencia y bufó. Le estaba dando en su punto débil y lo sabía; ¿de dónde le habría venido ese arranque de autoridad?

—Con un demonio, Katsuki —se bajó del escritorio y acercó los papeles hacia sí—. ¿Qué cosa es la que quieres que haga?  
Yuri Katsuki sonrió, tomó un lápiz, y se dispuso a explicar minuciosamente su nuevo plan.

* * *

El reloj empotrado en la pared marcaba las once de la noche. Es decir, el reloj de cucú que estaba en esa pared, el del techo, los que estaban encima del armario, y el delicado reloj que estaba construido en la misma puerta. A Otabek le encantaba fabricar relojes. Le relajaba crear un mecanismo que funcionara a la perfección, más complicado cada vez. Con figurillas, metales, madera, y sonidos, aunque estos últimos habían sido modificados desde el primer día en el que comenzó a vivir con Yurio (pues le destrozaba los nervios escuchar al pajarillo cada hora).  
En general, todos los aspectos de su vida habían mejorado desde que estaban juntos. Había cogido un par de resfriados gracias al amor-odio que Yurio parecía sentir hacia las frazadas, pero los beneficios los hacían llevaderos. No cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo el ver como las pestañas de Yura temblaban antes de despertarse, o la libertad que le confería su propia casa, a diferencia de las habitaciones compartidas, donde tenía que apretar su mano contra la boca de Yuri para acallar los gritos provocados por la pasión nocturna y las hormonas de la adolescencia.  
Se sentía particularmente orgulloso de su casa. A pesar de que ya había participado en proyectos y diseños más grandes y de renombre, nada se comparaba con el sentimentalismo que le había puesto a ésta. Funcionaba con la misma precisión que uno de sus amados relojes, y lo más importante era que la había hecho para él y para Yurio. Yuratchka.

Con una sonrisa, colocó un separador en el libro que estaba leyendo y se sacó los lentes para leer. Había escuchado el tintineo de las llaves de Yurio contra la cerradura. Cerró los ojos y aguardó.

—Beka… ¿estás dormido? —Yurio contempló el rostro a media luz de su novio, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Extendió la mano y le acarició las cejas con los dedos, peinándolas. Deslizó sus dedos por los pómulos hacia abajo, delineándole la mandíbula y la barbilla con el dorso de la mano. Le besó con suavidad en la punta de la nariz y se volvió.

Apenas había comenzado a desabrocharse las botas cuando las manos de Otabek le rodearon la cintura, y sintió como este se incorporaba para abrazarle por la espalda. Yurio sonrió y se recargó en su pecho.

—Estabas despierto —murmuró, dejándose abrazar y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Otabek sonrió, buscándole el cuello para darle un beso.

—Espera, déjame hacerlo —dijo mientras se levantaba. Otabek cargó a medias a Yurio y lo recostó con delicadeza sobre las sábanas. Sentándose al final de la cama, le sacó las botas y con los calcetines—. ¿Qué te ha dicho Yuri?

Yurio estiró sus adoloridas piernas con un quejido y resopló.

—Nada, que su aparatejo roñoso no sirve y que lo tenemos que demoler mañana —escupió, curando sus brazos sobre los ojos.

Otabek rió sin abrir la boca y comenzó a masajearle los pies a Yurio.

—Ya, ¿y lo vas a hacer? Los nuevos planos, claro. —Otabek inclinó el pie de Yuri hacia atrás con firmeza, haciendo que éste se tensara un segundo.  
—Pues claro, como si me quedara de otra —contestó, con los ojos cerrados—; eh, ¿tú ya lo sabías?  
—Yuratchka, yo lo diseñé junto con Katsuki —Yurio articuló un «cierto» sin llegar a vocalizar y Otabek soltó una risita burlona.  
—Bien, bien, ¿pero por qué no me dijiste nada?  
—Porque quería que te enojaras con él y no conmigo —sentenció, acariciándole los tobillos.  
—Brillante —Yurio le arrojó una almohada a Otabek y se sentó en la cama—. El cerdo y tus ideas van a dejarte viudo antes de tiempo.

Otabek soltó una breve carcajada.

—Ni lo menciones. Venga, acércate —ordenó, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa—. El armario está repleto de camisas negras y aun así insistes en llevar las blancas —sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.  
—Pues son feas —Yurio sacude los hombros para terminar de sacarse la camisa—; además son tuyas y no me quedan.  
—Esa excusa te la creía hace un par de años, Yura, me sacas poco menos de veinte centímetros —le desabotonó el pantalón y lo deslizó fuera de sus largas piernas, se levantó, arrojó la ropa a una especie de cajón y tiró de una manilla.

Yurio puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía.

—Me quedan pequeñas, pues —se dio la vuelta y se envolvió entre las mantas—. Buenas noches, cariño.  
—¿No vas a ducharte?  
—Lo haré por la mañana, estoy completamente molido.

Otabek se deslizó del lado opuesto de la cama y se acurrucó junto a Yurio, colando una pierna entre las suyas y enterrando la nariz en sus clavículas.

—Hueles a rayos.

Yurio rió y le besó la frente.

—Cállate y déjame dormir.

* * *

Para cuando terminó de ordenar la montaña de papeles que había en el piso, ya era cerca de la una de la mañana. El nuevo plano lo había colocado con pines magnéticos en el enorme pizarrón que cubría casi la totalidad de la pared más larga. Guardó la escoba y un trapo en un armario empotrado en una de las paredes que componían su estudio octagonal. El diseño era sencillo, casi en antítesis con los edificios que él diseñaba, pero era precisamente esa simpleza y sobriedad las que hacían que se sintiera con calma y en paz.  
Contempló, entre nerviosismo y satisfacción, el dibujo que tenía delante. Un submarino. La gente se preguntaba para qué demonios se necesitaría un submarino en Leftovers, donde el lago más profundo tendría apenas unos cuantos metros de profundidad y el mar a nadie interesaba, pero Yuri no planeaba usarlo ahí. En realidad, no planeaba usarlo en absoluto.  
La gente de Leftovers era buena, amable. El paisaje era bonito, y sus preciosos acantilados dejaban a uno sin aliento. Pero la vida ahí era sofocante. Se sentía aislado, completamente despersonalizado del mundo que le rodeaba. Tenía una sensación de estar en una cárcel invisible día a día. Ni siquiera sus inventos lograban sacarle esa sensación ominosa del pecho, por más extravagantes y aplaudidos que fueran.  
Cuando terminaran con el submarino, iba a venderlo al primer cliente que estuviera dispuesto a pagarlo. Daría dos terceras partes del dinero a Yurio y Otabek, vendería el resto de sus inventos, y se iría a probar suerte a otro lugar.  
Aún no le había dicho nada a su madre. Las únicas personas que lo sabían aparte de él eran Yuko y Phichit, la primera había asentido, sin darle demasiadas vueltas y abrazándole con fuerza; el segundo, por otro lado, se había quedado boquiabierto.

 _—Pero, ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? —Había preguntado, tras digerirlo un poco—. No has salido de aquí jamás._  
 _—Precisamente —Yuri había suspirado, sosteniendo la lata de cerveza y dándole un sorbo—. Jamás he salido de aquí. No sé cómo es el mundo, desconozco muchísimas clases de cosas y personas. Me siento ahogado aquí dentro…_  
 _—Ya, lo entiendo. —Phichit sonrió—. Sabes que apoyo cualquier decisión que tomes. No me estarás ocultando nada, ¿verdad? —Yuri negó con una sonrisa—. ¿Estás huyendo por crímenes de conspiración contra el Estado? ¡Un espía, un espía!_

 _Katsuki soltó una carcajada y se relajó un poco._

 _—No hombre, claro que no. —Suspiró y alzó la mirada, perdiéndola en el aire—. Necesito salir de aquí._  
 _Phichit le había clavado la mirada, inquisidor._

Las palmas de las manos le sudaban tan sólo al pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada, estaba clavada en su pecho y había echado raíces. Aunque hubiera querido olvidarse de ella, le habría resultado imposible.  
Sacó las llaves para cerrar el lugar. Necesitaba moverse; no estaba para ataques de pánico en la madrugada. Tras trastear un poco antes de encontrar la correcta, se detuvo en seco de pronto y tragó saliva, conmocionado. Un horrísono estruendo _in crescendo_ le había sacado de sus cavilaciones. Guardó las llaves y se dirigió hacia el pequeño vestíbulo, con precaución. Podría parecer un poco paranoico, pero con los tiempos como estaban y viviendo justo en la frontera, cualquier previsión era poca.  
El lugar donde tenía el taller estaba alejado de casi la totalidad de las casas de la comunidad, para evitar disgustos por el ruido y los riesgos que experimentar conllevaba, así que el pensar que una motocicleta o incluso un automóvil que pudiese producir aquella clase de escándalo era absurdo. Además, la clase de sonido que producía lo que fuera esa cosa era muy extraña. Jamás había escuchado algo igual. Con cautela, salió del taller, rodeando la construcción. El sonido parecía provenir por detrás de la casa. Cuando lo vislumbró, se quedó boquiabierto.  
Un artefacto alargado, de unos once metros estaba plantado como si cualquier cosa en su patio, al borde de la colina. Medía poco más de cuatro metros de altura, pero lo impresionante era la longitud de unas pestañas gigantescas a sus costados. En la parte que él suponía era el frente, había una enorme hélice, que aún seguía en movimiento.  
Sus pulmones le exigían oxígeno, pero estaba demasiado estupefacto como para respirar. Había visto algo parecido sólo en dibujos que pedía por correspondencia a la ciudad. Ignoraba que existieran en la realidad.  
Fascinado, tomó una bocanada de aire e inhaló y exhaló varias veces. Una ancha sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y tanta era su fascinación que incluso ignoró el hecho de que algo así apareciese como si nada en el jardín. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, dio por ley de atracción unos cuantos pasos, acercándose lentamente, con decisión. Aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, acarició el fuselaje, retirando la mano inmediatamente. Ardía.

—Cuidado, quema —una voz suave y firme como plata se alzó casi justo cuando la hélice se detenía.

Yuri se estremeció y apretó los puños. No tenía nada para defenderse. Respirando por la boca, se dio lentamente la vuelta.  
Una figura elegante se alzaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Le aventajaba por poco más de diez centímetros de altura, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la manera tan firme de pararse. Mantenía el mentón alzado con una sonrisa fina en su rostro pálido. No iba vestido como los habitantes de Leftovers, ni siquiera podría decir que iba de civil. Vestía un muy bien alineado uniforme azul ultramar, con la chaqueta a la cintura y unos inmaculados pantalones blancos, cruzados por un cinturón con una hebilla muy particular, que iba unido a una piernera que parecía hecha de metal.

—¿No hablas? —Insistió el extraño—. ¿Te gusta mi avioneta, Katsuki?

Yuri le clavó la mirada, recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Huelga decir que no le había visto jamás. La figura permanecía inmóvil, escrutándole con la mirada cerúlea, sin dejar de sonreír. A Yuri francamente le resultaba inquietante, más allá de la extrañeza de la escena en conjunto.

—Eh… ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —Yuri recuperó el habla y carraspeó. Éste ensanchó su sonrisa y caminó a pasos largos hasta alcanzarle.  
—Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, y es un placer conocerte —se presentó, tomándole de la mano y estrechándosela—. Como ya lo notaste, no es necesario que te presentes.

Yuri tenía una expresión de perplejidad demasiado marcada para que al tal Nikiforov se le pasara por alto. Su sonrisa perdió unos cuantos milímetros y frunció levemente el ceño, soltándole la mano mientras cambiaba su peso a una de las piernas.

—Tu nombre me lo han dado mis superiores y he encontrado tu taller preguntando por ahí —se cruzó de brazos y recuperó su sonrisa—; eres famoso, ¿sabes?

Katsuki exhaló ruidosamente con la mirada perdida. ¿«Famoso» había dicho? ¿Cuáles superiores? ¿Se estaría confundiendo de Yuri? La cabeza estaba a poco de echarle humo.  
Con la mente nebulosa, Yuri rodeó a Viktor como un autómata, y avanzó de nuevo hacia la casa, sentándose una banquita que Phichit y él habían armado mucho tiempo atrás. Viktor le siguió, impacientándose un poco.  
Se sentó a lado de Yuri y le tocó ligeramente el hombro.  
Éste salió de su mundo y le miró, como pidiéndole más explicaciones. Y Viktor le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó finalmente, un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía. Tenía la boca seca, y el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos.  
—No es necesario hablarlo hoy —se desabrochó el guante derecho y se acomodó el cabello. —Mañana vendré a verte y hablaremos. Pero puedo adelantarte una cosa. —Se incorporó y dio un par de pasos, volviendo la cabeza—. He venido por ti, Yuri Katsuki.

Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó, con la figura erguida como vela.  
Yuri frunció el ceño, perdido de nuevo en sus cavilaciones. Con las manos sobre las rodillas, repetía una y otra vez las palabras del desconocido en su cabeza. «He venido por ti». ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Quién demonios era esa persona?  
Frotó sus ojos y se incorporó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ya pensaría en eso en la mañana. Por el momento, necesitaba descansar.  
Caminó colina abajo, pero no veía ni rastro del tal Viktor. Tratando de quitarle importancia a todo lo relacionado con él, anduvo hasta su casa. Se dio una ducha larga con agua caliente, y sin siquiera secarse ni vestirse, cayó rendido entre las sábanas y durmió en un sueño profundo, sin interrupciones, durante toda la noche.

* * *

¿Y bien?

Me gustaría publicar el segundo capítulo pronto, así que recen porque mi beta tenga algo de tiempo libre para editar el próximo. Si veo algo de atención acá, lo subiré en bruto. Jé.

Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así. Al principio quería hacer algo más steampunk, pero creo que va a encajar más en ciencia ficción que en otra cosa. Mea culpa, por ponerme el listón demasiado arriba. Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, es totalmente bienvenida. Se aceptan insultos, siempre y cuando vengan acompañados de alguna corrección o especificación en mis errores, para que pueda corregirlos y mejorar.

He estado algo delicada de salud últimamente,no he tenido mucho que hacer enclaustrada y estaba que me subía por las paredes, así que me decidí por hacer realidad esta idea que me estaba comiendo el coco desde hacía tiempo. También es por eso que le tengo un cariño especial, así que apreciaría con toda el alma que me dejaran un comentario, para saber si les gustó o si lo detestaron. Sé que los primeros capítulos pueden ser algo aburridos, pero mejora, se los prometo.

Pueden encontrarme en CuriousCat como ReaKafka, el link está en mi perfil, para preguntas acerca de las referencias que usé, estatura y edad de mis personajes fanon, love letters, hate letters, etc.

¡Arriba el Viktuuri en español! Nos leemos, besos /corazón/.


	2. Un olfato agudo

**_El hombre siempre tiene deseos de perseguir cualquier cosa_**

 _Charles Dickens, Oliver Twist_

* * *

Las laderas de las montañas de Leftovers le daban un aspecto fascinante y desafiante al mismo tiempo. A decir verdad, el terreno era gigantesco, casi resultando increíble que le habitara tan poca gente. Sus valles y praderas verdes como las esmeraldas se extendían a lo largo y ancho del terreno, perdiendo color en los riscos más elevados, donde en los meses más fríos en lugar de la roca desnuda podía vislumbrarse algo de nieve.

Estaba conectado por una accidentada cordillera al continente, pero el tránsito por esa vía era prácticamente imposible. La neblina y lo tortuoso de las montañas la convertían en una expedición completamente suicida. Así pues, el único camino a Leftovers era por mar. Había que llegar en barco, para empezar, para después subir por algún acantilado en globo si se quería evitar la molestia de rodear la isla, (o bien, ahora sabían que también era posible en avión). Sin embargo, a pesar de lo duro de la travesía, una vez al año pululaban por ahí un puñado de turistas ricos que podían costear el viaje. Unos días antes que el invierno llegara a su fin, en unas voluminosas cuevas que llamaban las Cavernas de Makstram, una extraña luz dorada emergía del fondo. La dureza de la roca y el entramado de sus túneles hacían imposible su exploración para los habitantes del pueblo, pero al parecer a los citadinos les parecía maravilloso, y la gente de Leftovers estaba encantada con el dinero que les dejaba la visita anual. Katsuki y Otabek aprovechaban para hacer negocios con sus inventos, el único hostal se llenaba a reventar y eran organizadas diversas actividades. A pesar de todo, a Yuri simplemente no le sabía a verdad que fuese "famoso", en absoluto. Si bien los pedidos que le encargaban eran pocos, sí que eran de gran complejidad, pero el trato fugaz y el pago no llegaban a mayores; además, en su vida había abandonado su hogar ¿Cómo podía ser, entonces?

Yuri Katsuki se aferró a la almohada que tenía a lado y la presionó contra su cara hasta sofocarse. Tenía una de sus piernas parcialmente congelada y entumecida, y la garganta seca. En el momento que había sentido despertarse, luchó con todas su fuerzas para volver a caer en los dulces brazos del sueño, pero la conciencia salía a flote a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Y es que Yuri sabía que en el momento que abriera los ojos se pondría a pensar y a darle vueltas a todo el asunto de Viktor. Giró sobre sí, con la almohada debajo y gritó con desgana, sintiendo la tela sofocando su boca. En verdad no quería siquiera poner el pie sobre el mundo. Iba demasiado deprisa.

Flexionó la pierna helada contra su pecho, para darle calor. Como le empezaran a doler de nuevo los huesos, cargaría con la molestia varios días. Ni siquiera los tratamientos de Sara servían para aliviarle la terrible sensación.

Muy a su pesar, al filo de las diez de la mañana se incorporó de golpe, tan súbitamente que casi se topa con una lámpara que colgaba del techo. Sin abrir los ojos por completo, la estiró hacia abajo y la soltó, haciendo que se retractara un par de metros. Trasteó un poco en el buró, hasta dar con sus pesados anteojos y se los puso. Eran los de trabajar y le lastimaban las orejas y la nariz, pero con el jaleo de la noche anterior se había olvidado los sencillos en el taller.

Se frotó el ojo derecho tras el cristal y dejó su mano correr por su rostro, limpiando algunos rastros de baba seca con el dorso de la misma. Jaló la sábana blanca y se envolvió en ella, a manera de capa. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dispuso a lavarse la cara y tratar de solucionar ése embrollo con ojos azules que tenía pendiente.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era francamente deplorable. Tenía los ojos hundidos, más allá de las sombras violáceas que ensombrecían aún más su mirada. Una capa delgada de grasa matutina le cubría el rostro como una fina película y la decisión de dormirse chorreante de agua le había dejado el pelo aplastado y con forma de kasa malhecho.

Acomodó la sábana en su cintura, colocó los lentes a un lado del lavabo y abrió el grifo. Más que grifo, era algo parecido a una palanca. Entrecerrando los ojos, revisó el nivel de presión. Estaba bien. El agua corría fresca, sin llegar a estar fría, y la sensación alegre que corría por sus muñecas le relajó un poco. Llenó sus manos de ella y zambulló la cara varias veces, hasta quedarse sin aliento. Buscó a tientas un trapo colgado y se restregó la cara hasta enrojecerla. La sensación áspera que le confería le regresaba de a poco a la realidad. Humedeció un extremo del paño y se lo pasó por detrás de las orejas y del cuello, y finalmente por las axilas. Intentó arreglar un poco el desastre de su cabello humedeciéndolo hacia atrás lo mejor que pudo, se colocó de nuevo los lentes y salió del cuarto de baño de vuelta a su habitación.

Era una casa pequeña. Phichit y él la habían construido hacía apenas unos cinco años, y seguía como nueva. Sobria, pero increíblemente funcional. Constaba apenas de un par de habitaciones, una cocina, un comedor y un baño. No tenía muchos vecinos.

Se vistió con pereza, más a fuerza que con ganas. Acto seguido, recogió de a poco las prendas que había dejado esparcidas la noche anterior, arrojándolas a una cesta con buena puntería. Tomó un desayuno ligero a pesar de no sentir apetito alguno, sólo para atrasar más su entrevista con el extraño. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello aún. Cada vez que su menta divagaba hacia el tema, se metía otra galletita a la boca.

Tras media hora de estar sentado escuchando las manecillas del reloj, no pudo soportar más el estrés y salió de la casa de golpe. Justo cuando la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas dio gracias al cielo por la sugerencia de Minami sobre guardar un repuesto de llaves en la maceta; las había olvidado por completo.

Al salir, se quedó blanco y tieso como una estatua de sal. Frente a él, sentado sobre una roca, se encontraba _él_. Viktor Nikiforov estaba sentado sobre una piedra grande que Yuri planeaba utilizar para una pileta menuda, con su chaqueta ultramarina entre la superficie y él, dejando ver la camisa blanca con holanes discretos y mangas floreadas. Se había desabrochado el primer botón, y con el portazo se giró para mirarle, con la misma sonrisa algo taimada del día anterior.

–Buenos días, Yuri –saludó, levantándose con gracia y colgándose la chaqueta del hombro.

Katsuki seguía inmóvil. Retrocedió un paso minúsculo, palpando la puerta a sus espaldas. Estaba húmeda por el rocío matutino. La arañó suavemente con las uñas, clavándole la mirada confundida y desviándola rápidamente. Para cuando se serenó, Viktor ya a un escaso par de metros de él.

– ¿Me vas a dejar aquí afuera todo el día? –se arregló el cabello (y lo dejó exactamente igual que como estaba) con un fugaz movimiento de la muñeca.

Yuri balbuceó algo inaudible, y se volvió, girando en picaporte, el cual, por supuesto, no giró. Sentía la mirada de Viktor entre los omóplatos, y con un deje de vergüenza (estaba demasiado cansado e intrigado como para dedicarle algo de espacio a la pena) caminó un par de pasos hacia una maceta grande con un magnolio joven en flor, y desenganchó un par de llaves de entre sus ramas.

Viktor le observó, enarcando una ceja, divertido.

–De haberme dicho que ahí era donde las guardabas, habría entrado por mi cuenta –ronroneó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Yuri exhaló con violencia por la boca, apresurándose a abrir la puerta para sacárselo de encima.

–Pasa. –Se hizo a un lado mientras Viktor entraba, para cerrarla tras él –¿Quieres algo para beber? –preguntó como por inercia.

–Sí –Viktor paseó la mirada por la estancia diminuta. Deslizó una silla y se sentó, recargando los codos sobre la mesa, y el mentón encima de éstas. –Lo que sea me viene bien.

Yuri asintió. Sacó una tetera y la llenó con una bomba de agua, hasta la mitad. Intentó encender el fuego con cerillas, pero las manos sudorosas y los nervios hicieron un desastre y mejor optó por un encendedor. Se reclinó cerca del borde de la hornilla, con la vista clavada en la llama. No se volvió, pero sabía que él le estaba observando. Le escuchó levantarse y finalmente se recargó frente a él, en el extremo de la estufilla.

–He recorrido horas de viaje, Yuri Katsuki, he preguntado a mucha gente para dar con tu taller y a otra poca más para llegar hasta tu casa –cruzó un tobillo frente al otro sin dejar de apoyar la cadera en el borde de la barra –No he venido hasta acá para que me rehúyas en tu propia casa.

A Yuri se le escapó una risita floja (y nerviosa).

–No, claro que no. Es sólo que estoy muy desconcertado. Quiero decir, plantaste tu avioneta en el patio de mi taller y al día siguiente te encuentro frente a la puerta de mi casa. Por cierto, ¿dónde la dejaste?

Viktor ladeó la cabeza, mordisqueándose por un instante el dedo medio de su mano enguantada.

–Pues ahí mismo, naturalmente. No la iba a traer hasta acá.

La tetera comenzó a silbar, oportunamente. Yuri apagó la flama, cogió un trapo y la retiró de la hornilla, la colocó sobre una rejilla de metal mientras sacaba dos tazas de un gabinete de madera, junto con dos platitos. Los puso sobre la mesa, introdujo un infusor en la tetera, lo agitó un par de veces y lo sacó.

Sirvió el té con parsimonia. Cuando hubo terminado, invitó a Viktor a sentarse de nuevo. Mientras éste bebía a sorbos la infusión, Yuri pensaba a toda velocidad, con los ojos clavados en el borde de la mesa.

– ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Viktor abrió los ojos con fascinación, contemplando el líquido dentro de la taza.

– ¡Ah! ¿De qué está hecho este té? –inquirió, con la mirada brillante.

Yuri le miró con la boca semi abierta, mientras la sensación de haber sido ignorado le azotaba suavemente la cara, pero no replicó.

–¿Ves esas flores blancas de allá? –señaló hacia la ventana. Viktor siguió la dirección de su dedo con la cabeza –Se llaman tarrthingum. Con las hojas se hace este té, y las flores molidas con árnica sirven para hacer emplastes.

–Wow –murmuró Viktor, dando otro sorbo a la taza y sonriendo. Yuri le seguía escrutando con la mirada llena de dudas. Pero Nikiforov no dijo una sola palabra, hasta que se terminó la taza.

–Bueno, es que ya te lo he dicho, ¿sabes? Que eres famoso.

–Ya, pero ¿cómo, por qué?

Viktor volvió a poner cara de asombro.

–¡Pues por tus inventos! ¿Por qué otra cosa, si no? Tú has exportado varias de tus creaciones a la ciudad, ¿me equivoco? –le empujó el pato con la tacita encima.

–Bueno, es cierto, pero… ¿famoso? ¿Es en serio? –preguntó, mientras le servía más té.

–¿Por qué iba a venir hasta acá a contarte mentiras?

Yuri no pudo más que ceder a la lógica del argumento. Y con todo…

–La gente que me encarga cosas generalmente envía cartas, o hacemos tratos en el invierno. ¿Por qué viajar tanto, de qué se trata?

Nikiforov enarcó la ceja fugazmente.

–Eso también te lo he dicho, Yuri Katsuki –sostuvo la taza con elegancia –He venido por ti.

Yuri estaba perdiendo los nervios con esa cantaleta de "haber venido por él".

–¡Pero para qué! –exclamó, un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Se disculpó casi inaudiblemente –… es que no comprendo nada.

–Confía en mí, Yuri –respondió con una voz clara y suave, tomándole por un segundo de la muñeca. – ¿Me ayudarás?

–¿A qué? –sinceramente, empezaba a hartarse de veras con tanto misterio.

–Acompáñame –dijo Viktor, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano. Y Yuri, obvia y puerilmente, le siguió.

* * *

La posada que había en Leftovers era la gran cosa, para estar en el menudo pueblito en el que se encontraba. Era amplia y pulcra, con un encanto hogareño que la gente de fuera encontraba maravilloso. Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki dirigían el lugar con destreza y amabilidad. La señora Katsuki cocinaba deliciosamente, así que casi siempre tenía el comedor lleno, aunque no fuese invierno. Además, situada al lado de una cascadita y con los barrancos a los lados, tenía una vista preciosa.

Christophe se reclinó en una de las sillas del comedor. Acababa de zamparse un enorme plato para el desayuno, compuesto por huevos, un trozo de carne, salchichas caseras bien rellenas de carne picada, pan tostado y jamón. Giró el cuello sobre sus hombros varias veces, aún adolorido por el viaje. A pesar de que él había insistido en ir solo con Nikiforov, él se había mostrado inflexible en llevar con ellos a Jean–Jacques, sabría Dios para qué, teniendo que pilotear otro avión durante casi un día entero.

Acarició con el índice de su mano izquierda la pelusilla definida que le hacía de bigote. Y encima le dejaba solo ahí, perdiéndose desde el alba. Ni siquiera le había visto aterrizar; llegó bien entrada la noche y se desapareció al despuntar el día, aunando su preocupación por la clase de encargo que les empujaba a estar allá. En su vida le habían dado tan pocos detalles acerca de un asunto con tanta importancia como éste. Es decir, los habían enviado a Nikiforov y a él, lo cual ya era mucho decir. Eso y el hecho que Viktor había aceptado sin poner la más mínima objeción le desconcertaba sobremanera.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, masajeándose los hombros. Tampoco iba a montarse películas por eso. Y en realidad estaba bastante emocionado, dijera lo que dijera. Sacó una pipa larguirucha y delgada del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta blanca y bermellón, encendiéndola y dándole una calada.

–Disculpe, señor –una vocecita se coló por detrás de su cabeza –me temo que no puede fumar aquí.

Christophe le sonrió, incorporándose.

–Claro, vaya, lo siento –titubeó un poco antes de volver a hablar –ah, una pregunta, ¿has visto salir de aquí a un caballero alto, con una chaqueta azul, pelo blanquecino?

El chico asintió.

–Sí señor. Le he visto salir poco después de las siete; no tomó desayuno. Preguntó por la casa del señor Katsuki.

Christophe sonrió de nuevo.

–Gracias –dijo, sacándose unas monedas para dárselas como propina. Minami las recibió, feliz, y Christophe salió lentamente, dando caladas furtivas a su pipa. Yuri Katsuki. Bien, si Viktor estaba con él, era hora de hacer su propia visita.

Cuando Otabek salió de la ducha, Yurio aún dormía. No había querido despertarlo, a sabiendas que iba a enfadarse por dejarle dormir tanto. Pero Otabek sabía que lo necesitaba. Le acarició el cabello, que ya le cubría los hombros, enterrándole los dedos en él. Se abotonó la camisa y estaba por cerrar su cinturón cuando escuchó tres firmes golpes en la puerta. Otabek rodó los ojos; había un timbre justo en el centro de ésta. Ajustó el cinto y se levantó a abrir.

Christophe parpadeó un par de veces.

–Lo siento, me dijeron que aquí vivía Yuri Plisetsky… debo de haberme equivocado –se disculpó el extraño, con un tono meloso y hueco.

Otabek se recargó en el marco de la ´puerta con los brazos cruzados, un poco a la defensiva.

–No se ha equivocado. ¿Quién le busca?

Christophe sonrió, levantando una ceja casi imperceptiblemente.

–Mi nombre es Christophe Giacometti. Vengo de la ciudad, de Gwin. ¿Se encontrará el señor Plisetsky en casa? Es de suma importancia para mí discutir algunos asuntos con él–Otabek tuvo que reprimir una risita al escuchar el "señor"

–¿Qué asuntos desea tratar, si puedo saber?

–Eso me gustaría discutirlo con él personalmente, si no es mucha molestia –replica, acercándose un poco más.

Otabek suspiró, haciendo además de entrar a la casa.

–Adelante.

Christophe entró, paseando la mirada entre curiosidad y mera fisgonería. Otabek le dirigió hacia la derecha, a la sala, y Christophe se sentó sobre el sillón que estaba pegado a la pared.

– Voy a llamarle.

Otabek salió, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Silencio.

Entró, tocando la puerta de nuevo, pero Yurio seguía completamente perdido. Él suspiró, sentándose al borde de la cama y sacudió levemente a Yuri del hombro. Nada.

–Yura… despiértate. Yura, por favor –murmuró cerca de su oído, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

Yuri gruñó intentando sacárselo de encima.

–Por piedad, Beka, cállate.

Otabek le besó en la frente, apartando el cabello de su cara.

–Alguien está buscando al señor Plisetsky allá abajo.

–Pero si el señor Plisetsky eres tú –ronronea, medio dormido. Otabek le mira burlón desde arriba.

–Como te rías, te pateo –Y Otabek sí que se ríe, y Yurio le empuja despacito con las piernas. Yuri le besa en la nariz y en los labios, aún sin querer despertarse.

–En serio, Yura, hay alguien buscándote abajo.

–¿Tu señora mano?

–Yuratchka…

Yurio aprieta los ojos y los abre de golpe. Otabek se aparta para dejar que se incorpore.

–Por dios Beka, ¿qué hora es? –Preguntó, al ver la habitación inundada de luz –Te dije que me despertaras –farfulló, levantándose.

–Apresúrate y baja. Hay un tipo con cara de querer vendernos un tiempo compartido en la sala que pregunta por ti.

–Vale, vale.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, orinó y se lavó la cara. Aún iba en ropa interior. Caminó hacia la puerta tal cual, mientras Otabek le miraba, divertido.

–Cariño, vístete.

Yuri sonrió contra la puerta, girando el picaporte.

–¿Qué, te dan celos?

–Sí –contestó Otabek, sonriéndole de vuelta, buscando una camisa de las suyas en el armario, y la colgó en los hombros de Yuri, dándole un beso en la nuca.

–De acuerdo –Yuri le besó brevemente en los labios y se vistió rápidamente, notando que sí le quedaba ancha de los hombros, pero no replicó. Se la fajó dentro de un pantalón de trabajo del mismo color, teniendo cuidado con los cortes de los dedos. Le dolían al pasarlos entre la cinturilla del pantalón.

Otabek le silbó, recargado en la pared.

–Que bajen los señores Plisetsky, anda.

Christophe tenía unas ganas descomunales de levantarse y fisgonear por ahí, pero se contuvo. Aún no conocía a Yuri Plisetsky, pero por lo que había preguntado era mejor no hacerlo enfadar si necesitaba su ayuda. Se quedó sentado en el sillón, sacándose los hilos sueltos de las hombreras doradas de su traje.

Estaba ansioso pero relajado. Le emocionaba la idea de trabajar en serio, dejar de asistir a ceremonias ridículas y hacer de bufones para el gabinete descerebrado del rey. Él quería acción, sudor. Emociones.

Y la orden que le había mandado hasta allá prometía mucho de eso.

Otabek bajó primero, caminando hacia la derecha para ir a la cocina, y Yurio giró hacia la izquierda, a la sala. Otabek le dio una nalgada suave, sin volverse, y a Yuri se le fue un poco del mal humor matutino

Pero no del todo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón opuesto al de Christophe, cruzado de brazos, y subió un pie enfundado en una pesada bota de seguridad. Enarcó una ceja y adelantó el mentón hacia él.

–¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Christophe sonrió de nuevo, pestañeando un par de veces.

–¿Yuri Plisetsky, cierto? Yo soy el teniente Giacometti, un placer –Yurio asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, ignorando la mano que le tendía. Christophe la retiró con gracia, sin quitarle la mirada de encima –Trabajas con Yuri Katsuki, ¿verdad? –preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

–Trabajo en algunos proyectos con él. ¿Qué…? –Yuri descruzó los brazos, apoyándose en las piernas sin dejar de verle.

–¿Estarías dispuesto a producir armamento a gran escala?

Yurio le dedicó una mirada entre asombrada, burlona y con una fuerte dosis de ¿me–estás–jodiendo? sobre las pupilas.

–Sí, claro, deja mandarles un telegrama a mis empleados de mi fábrica invisible –contestó, con la boca plana.

Christophe soltó una risita floja, y sacó de su chaqueta el cilindro dorado, lo abrió y extrajo de ahí una serie de planos enrollados. Se levantó y los desplegó sobre la mesa, caminando hasta poder sentarse a lado de Yuri.

Éste se limitaba a observarle, con genuina curiosidad.

–Hemos visto las cosas que has hecho junto con Katsuki. Ese barco semi sumergible, las motonetas, los catalejos… incluso ese planeador mecánico. Excelentes, de una durabilidad envidiable… pero no es eso lo que nos ha llamado la atención, ¿sabes? –Dijo, mientras buscaba entre sus papeles –Este prototipo, por ejemplo –prosiguió el tal teniente Giacometti, pasándole uno de tantos planos –No tiene un solo error. Hemos hecho que los ingenieros de Gwin lo miren de cabo a rabo y nada. Nunca habíamos visto nada igual.

Cuando Yuri lo tomó se le detuvo el corazón un instante. Era el plano anterior del submarino que estaban construyendo. Con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, le pasó la mirada.

–Lo adjuntó en su última carta a su cliente, preguntándole si deseaba adquirirlo cuando estuviera terminado, explicando sus funciones. ¿En verdad esa cosa tan gigantesca se puede sumergir y regresar a la superficie sin que la presión lo destruya?

Yuri no contestó.

–Bien, el caso es que él se lo pasó a mis superiores y ellos me lo dieron a mí, y me mandaron hasta acá con dos objetivos: el primero, financiar y adquirir esta cosa, lo más rápido posible, y la segunda… –hizo una pausa dramática y Yurio rodó los ojos –Contratarlos a ti, a Katsuki y al equipo que tengan para fabricar equipamiento de guerra. No sólo para Gwin, sino para todo el continente. Necesitamos nuevos diseños, más avanzados, y mejores. No podemos quedarnos rezagados estando las cosas como están. Y créeme, son los mejores que hemos encontrado, en todo Mikhay. Incluso me atrevería a decir que es una suerte que estén de nuestro lado.

–Ja –suelta Yurio –Un día somos un islote olvidado al que le llegan medicamentos un par de veces al año y al siguiente somos de vital importancia para Mikhay, para la gran Gwin. No me jodas, teniente.

–Vamos, piénsalo. ¿Estarías dispuesto a aceptar?

Yuri se quedó mirando un punto indefinido. Luego suspiró, pasándose la cascada de pelo rubio que le caía por el lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

–Eso depende de cuánto están dispuestos a pagarnos. ¿Tan siquiera has hablado ya con Katsuki? Es decir, es su diseño, no el mío. También deberías hablar con Be… Otabek. Yo sólo lo estoy construyendo.

–Podemos hacer un presupuesto más adelante. ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo a estos preliminares y a en tarde conversamos? Tú, Katsuki, Otabek y mis compañeros, a las seis en el hostal, ¿te parece?

Yuri asintió, desviando la vista al montón de papeles que ahora había sobre la mesa. Christophe se levantó, tendiéndole la mano y estrechándosela.

–Hasta la tarde.

* * *

–¿A dónde vamos? –había preguntado Yuri cuando salieron de su casa.

–A tu estudio, claro. Y después a ver el submarino. Tengo ganas de ver todo lo que has hecho.

Yuri asintió, pensado que ese tipo era raro de cojones (y no haciendo nada al respecto), y se dirigieron hacia allá, camino abajo.

Para estar tan poco poblada, Leftovers era una península más bien grande, llena de colinas y escarpadas laderas. Y el lugar que Yuri había elegido para su taller parecía hecho a la medida. Era una pequeña hondonada de profundidad ínfima, con una elevación en el centro, donde Yuri y Phichit habían comenzado a construir. No era muy estético, pero sí práctico, y a Yuri le encantaba perderse días enteros ahí metido, planeando, construyendo. El camino que llevaba hasta allá había sido forjado por sus propios pies, pero había mantenido el vallecito virgen, apenas usando algo de su espacio.

Viktor no paraba de hablar. Preguntaba sobre todas y cada una de las particularidades de la isla, cosas que a Yuri le parecían más que ordinarias.

–¿Y qué es eso, Yuri?

Katsuki suspiró, de nuevo.

–Son flores silvestres, Viktor, no sé sus nombres. Soy inventor, no botánico.

–En Gwin son caras, sobre todo las de color azul. No crece nada ahí, y tienen que cultivarlas en invernaderos con mucho cuidado. No sobreviven mucho tiempo fuera de él –explicó Nikiforov y Yuri lo miró casi con ternura.

Viktor se agachó y cortó una, poniéndola en su solapa.

–Es lindo aquí. Todo es tan verde, tan rústico. Incluso el aire se siente diferente.

La visión de la avioneta aterrizada así como si nada a lado del taller le turbó por un instante. Aún no se acostumbraba a ella. Se acercó, volviéndola a admirar desde la punta a la cola, profundamente admirado.

–Entonces sí que te gusta –exclamó Viktor a sus espaldas –Bonita, ¿no es así?

Yuri asintió, aún fascinado, rodeándola con la boca abierta.

–Ha sido diseñada por uno de nuestros mejores ingenieros, Jean–Jacques Leroy –dijo Viktor, leyéndole el pensamiento –Aunque pasarla del prototipo a escala real fue todo un reto, como puedes ver todo salió bien. Ya le conocerás a la tarde. –Viktor sacó unas llaves del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta –¿Quieres subirte?

A Yuri le brillaron los ojos y asintió con vehemencia, haciendo que las pesadas gafas se resbalaran por su nariz, atrapándolas al vuelo. Viktor rió bajito.

–Ven, sube.

Subió por un costado del avión y le tendió una mano a Yuri desde arriba. Él la tomó y se encaramó con cuidado. Viktor abrió la cabina y se metió dentro, ayudándole a entrar.

–Está estrecho porque es para un solo tripulante –explicó dejándole un poco de espacio. Con todo, Yuri terminó con una pierna encima de las suyas –El del teniente Giacometti tiene asiento para copiloto, ése también fue diseñado por Leroy. Aunque el mío es más bonito.

Yuri seguía perdiéndose con tanto nombre, preguntándose cuánta gente habría llegado y cómo es que él no se había enterado de nada.

–¿Cómo funciona?

Viktor le sonrió y explicó todas y cada una de sus funciones. Yuri observaba el panel de la nave, extasiado y con un infantilismo gigante tatuado en la cara.

–Vaya… ese Jean es bastante bueno, ¿eh? ¿Y dices que está aquí?

–Sí, le veremos en la tarde –Viktor hizo ademán de querer salir y Yuri intentó apartarse un poco sin mucho éxito, pero lo suficiente como para que Nikiforov sacara una de sus piernas. Se apoyó en el borde con el pie y salió de un salto, aterrizando sobre el ala derecha. Yuri se quedó boquiabierto con semejante demostración de agilidad, aunque no era para menos, si es que de verdad formaba parte de la milicia de Gwin.

Una vez Yuri hubo tocado suelo, Viktor le apresuró a entrar al taller. Ingresó a la estancia octagonal, que tenía el piso impoluto, con unas cuantas mesas gastadas de madera y armarios llenos de gavetas y frascos con dios fuera a saber qué. Olía a barniz, a solventes, y a metal.

La mirada de Viktor se detuvo en el pizarrón metálico, con el plano del submarino sobre él. Se acercó a pasos largos y entornó los ojos.

–Yuri, este es tu submarino, ¿cierto?

Yuri, que estaba distraído buscando algunos de sus planos viejos se volvió y caminó hacia él.

–Ah, sí, ¿por qué?

–¿Qué son estas cosas? –exclamó, señalando el par de juegos de góndolas que tenía el nuevo dibujo.

Yuri bajó la mirada, nervioso.

–Son… es una modificación que le he añadido. –explicó, observando el dibujo –Según mis cálculos, proporcionarán más estabilidad, además que si le añado un par de hélices aquí –señaló la parte izquierda de dibujo –podrá viajar más rápido sin turbulencias… considerables.

Viktor asintió un par de veces levemente, con la vista fija en el dibujo.

–¡Asombroso! –sentenció, volviendo a sonreír. –Es que en el plano anterior no recordaba haberlo visto… –tanteó su pecho un poco, buscando el plano que se había llevado de Gwin, recordando que Christophe lo había tomado antes de partir.

–¿Plano anterior? –pregunta Yuri, cayendo en la cuenta –¿Cómo sabías acerca del submarino? –inquirió, tratando de no sonar demasiado agresivo, sintiéndose un poco tonto por no haberlo preguntado antes.

–¿No sabes a quién le vendes cosas, Yuri? –Katsuki sintió un poco de vergüenza, intentando no enrojecer –El señor Korsakov es un persona muy influyente en Gwin. Tiene la última en tecnología de cualquier tipo. En realidad yo creo que podrías ganar más si vendieras directamente en lugar de hacerlo con él –sentenció Viktor –Bien, él se lo dio a mi jefe, ya que por obvias razones no es mercado para él, lo revisó y estuvo de acuerdo en comprártelo, entre otras cosas.

Yuri parpadeó un par de veces, perdiendo la mirada en la pared e intentado procesarlo sin dejar traslucir demasiada estupefacción

–Vaya… –quiso preguntar a qué otras cosas se refería, pero Viktor le interrumpió.

–¿Qué hora es?

Yuri se volvió hacia el único reloj que había en la estancia, justo en el centro de la pared del fondo.

–Las once con diez.

–Entonces Christophe ya debe haber hablado con Plisetsky. ¿Me vas a llevar a verlo?

–¿Hablar con Yurio? ¿Para qué? –exclama un poco sin pensar

–Vamos a contratarlos a ustedes y la gente que tengan para que fabriquen equipo para el ejército de Gwin. –Soltó Viktor de golpe –¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.

–¿El qué?

Viktor alzó levemente una ceja.

–El submarino, ¿qué otra cosa?

Salieron del taller, Yuri caminando delante. No estaba demasiado lejos de ahí, pero había que descender por la ladera, y las rocas escarpadas podían ser peligrosas. Antes de llegar a la playa había una meseta pequeñita, apenas se podía llamar por ese nombre cubierta de pasto verde, que contrastaba con la blanca roca que le rodeaba. Ahí, alto y gigantesco, se encontraba el submarino.

Ahora era Viktor quien se extasiaba con la magnificencia, sonriendo con la boca abierta. Y es que no era para menos. Era por completo dorado opaco, de diferentes matices, pasando por el cobrizo, el bronce… Yuri también sonreía, satisfecho.

–¿Cuánta gente trabaja en esto? –Viktor no dejaba amainar su asombro –¿Cuánto tiempo llevan construyéndolo?

Yuri se permitió sentir algo de orgullo, contemplando con otros ojos su trabajo. Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de verlo terminado, con ese impulso de motivación que pega en el ego cuando alguien se siente admirado.

–Sólo somos Yurio, Otabek y yo. Cuando trasportamos piezas grandes nos ayudan los de la fundición, pero incluso en la manufactura de piezas Otabek Altin es quien se encarga de eso. –Yuri carraspeó– Llevamos ya cuatro meses, aunque aún falta equiparlo. Como verás, sólo tenemos la estructura exterior y falta reforzar las ventanas. Todos los cristales, en especial los más gruesos tardan demasiado en llegar… eh, ¿Viktor?

El comandante Nikiforov le miraba, atónito.

–¿Son sólo tres personas? ¡Y en tampoco tiempo! –Ahora le miraba con fascinación y otra cosa que Yuri no uso distinguir –No te preocupes por el tiempo o la falta de materia prima. Si aceptas, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

Yuri abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Entonces hablas en serio? –Yuri se tiró sobre el pasto, con las manos apoyadas detrás de la espalda.

Viktor afirmó con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado, usando de nuevo su chaqueta como tapete.

–Te mostraré los diseños que hemos preparado después. Deja descansar el tema y piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

–Aún tiene que convencer a Yurio y a Otabek –susurró Yuri, recostándose en el suelo.

–No creo que se le dificulte mucho al teniente Giacometti. Ya sabrás de qué hablo cuando lo conozcas.

–¿Cómo son ellos? Tus compañeros, quiero decir. ¿Cuánta gente ha venido?

Viktor sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

–Es gente aburrida de la ciudad –dijo, mientras se sacaba los guantes y se masajeaba as muñecas –Mejor cuéntame sobre ti, sobre Leftovers.

Viktor pronunciaba el nombre con una voz pesada y melosa como la seda, y aunque quería exigirle más información, algo en él le daba la impresión de ser terco como una mula, así que se rindió por completo.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

A las seis en punto, sin un segundo de falta o de sobra, Otabek y Yurio cruzaron la puerta. Se había pasado toda la mañana analizando los nuevos diseños de Katsuki, repasándolos con Otabek en el pequeño estudio que tenían en su casa. En resumen, no había pensado en la propuesta de Christophe en lo absoluto.

Además de la precipitación, el misterio barato y el poco trato, había otra cosa que a Yuri le provocaba escalofríos. No sabía si era la mirada hueca de Christophe o la actitud ligeramente feroz que había tomado Otabek tras la visita del primeo, pero de pronto se sentía desorientado e irreal. Había algo ahí que no era normal.

Había tratado de sacudirse la sensación del cuerpo y lo había logrado a medias, pero esa desazón seguía incrustada en alguna parte de su cerebro, haciendo mella en sus decisiones.

Y muy a su pesar, las palabras de Otabek no le tranquilizaban en absoluto.

"–Beka, ¿tú qué piensas? –le había preguntado apenas el teniente se marchó.

–No lo sé Yura. Con estas tensiones con Garya, y viviendo tan cerca, no puedo negar que me pone nervioso involucrarnos con ellos. Por otra parte, si es que algo llegara a pasar, más nos valdría estar preparados. Honestamente, no creo que comprarnos mercancía sea su único propósito.

–Lo sé… ¿crees que quiera, ya sabes, _eso_?

Otabek había negado con la cabeza.

–Eso también lo desconozco. Le he dicho a Katsuki que sea cuidadoso con ello, pero aún con toda precaución seguimos al borde de la guerra. No deberíamos fiarnos tanto.

–Osea, ¿lo que dices es que debemos aceptar pero ser precavidos? ¿Y cómo esperas que lo hagamos?

–Saboteando sus armas para que sólo funcionen a nuestra voluntad.

–Muy gracioso.

–En serio Yura… hay que tener cuidado. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que viniera algún ejército a estas costas, y me alegro que haya sido el nuestro. Además, ya has visto estos diseños; estas cosas no son para amenazar, son para destrozar personas. No me gustaría tener una de éstas apuntándome a la cabeza.

–El patriotismo no está en mis venas, Beka. Sea, vamos a ver qué tiene que decir."

Christophe Giacometti y otro hombre estaban sentados un par de mesas delante. Era fácil distinguirlo, a pesar de la gente que llenaba el lugar, en parte por la vestimenta extravagante, en parte por esa aura (odiosa para Yurio) natural que emanan los líderes.

–Él sea Jean–Jacques, uno de nuestros ingenieros más destacados en Gwin –Christophe los presentó, después de saludar.

–El mejor, en realidad –contestó éste, guiñándoles un ojo antes de estrecharles la mano.

El gesto hizo que Yurio usara toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girar los ojos. Paseó la mirada sobre los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa. Planos, documentos y cuentas con demasiados ceros sobre ellas. A Otabek le recorrió un escalofrío que tuvo a bien disimular. Cuando se es espantosamente bueno en algo, eso se traduce en potencial puro. En poder. Y, lastimosamente, en un mundo como este el poder está siempre empapado en aguas infectas. Aunque de eso se enterarían mucho después, pero él, Otabek Altin, ya conocía el olor nauseabundo de las cloacas. A eso le olía todo el asunto.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué han pensado?

Yurio apenas había abierto la boca cuando un estruendo y una corriente de aire inmensa azotaron las puertas, abriéndolas de par en par. La poca gente que había a esa hora miraba con los ojos desorbitados la causa del ruido. Algunas voces agitadas y gritos se llegaron a colar desde afuera entre el horrísono vendaval y la gente que se comenzaba a dispersar.

Unos salían, asustados, y otros intentaban salir a ver la causa del alboroto.

Jean y Christophe se levantaron de golpe, caminando hacia afuera. Yurio y Otabek les observaron en silencio, perplejos.

–Mierda –dijo Leroy, tensando la mandíbula.

Y vaya que lo era.

* * *

¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Ojos de acero

**Notas:** _¡Oh, tres de la mañana! -actualiza salvajemente-_

* * *

Viktor no había dejado de insistirle para ver al submarino por dentro, pero Yuri se negó categóricamente. Aún debía estar pegajosa la resina, y además no tenía nada de ganas que Viktor se enterara de su dramático vértigo.

A lo que no pudo decirle que no fue a enseñarle casi todo Leftovers. Caminaron por la hondonada, mientras Yuri respondía todas sus preguntas acerca de sus diseños, evadiendo con algo de incomodidad las preguntas personales. Para estar tan interesado en que aceptara la propuesta no había vuelto a mencionar el tema en absoluto, extrañándole incluso. Aún así, el verle absorto en su plática le tranquilizó de alguna manera. Con todo, no podía ignorar el pánico que aún anidaba en su cabeza, pero dentro de sí sabía que no conseguiría nada preguntándole a Viktor, así que se resignó y lo dejó ser.

La tarde se había pasado como la seda, y antes que se diera cuenta los cielos ya se habían comenzado a teñir de púrpura y anaranjado. Había unas cuantas nubes en ellos, pero no tenía pinta de que fuera llover.

-Yuri, ¿qué son esas?

Él siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Viktor. Giró la cabeza y siguió andando. Las figuras rocosas se alzaban majestuosamente a lo lejos, a pocos metros de un barranco. No había una pizca de hierba cerca de ellas. Sólo el liquen y el musgo cubrían ciertas partes de la piedra, dándoles un toque vibrante de verde casi fluorescente.

-Son las cavernas de Makstram. Ya sabes, las del invierno. Si vienes acá en unos meses, podrás verlas resplandecer. Ahora no son muy vistosas -exclamó con una risita nerviosa.

Viktor sonrió con satisfacción.

-¡Lo sabía! Son bonitas. Me gustaría que me las mostraras en invierno. Si aceptas mi propuesta, puede que yo siga aquí para entonces. Lo que me recuerda... -sacó del bolsillo izquierdo un reloj de cadena de apariencia fina y elegante -ven conmigo, vayamos al hostal. Ya deben estar esperándonos.

-¿Quiénes estarán esperándonos?

-Pues ellos. Ven aquí. -dijo, tomándole del brazo y arrastrándole consigo, sin pensar. No pasó mucho antes que se detuviera en seco -Espera, ¿dónde estamos?

Yuri sonrió con amabilidad y mantuvo la mano de Viktor donde estaba.

-Por aquí.

* * *

-¿Qué mierda está pasando? -exclamó Yurio, lívido de confusión y enfado a causa del alboroto. Y no era para menos -Primero nos arrastran aquí y después llegan los extraterrestres y nos dejan plantados. Vaya cara.

Otabek quería replicar un poco, pero estaba tan anonadado como él. Sin decir palabra se adelantó a pasos largos, seguido de mala gana por Yurio.

Un aparato menudo con aspas gigantescas sobre él que amainaban de velocidad paulatinamente estaba plantado como un recorte contra el verde pasto del jardín ornamental. Se había parado justo en el centro, doblando todos los tallos de las flores en derredor a causa de la fuerza del viento que producía. El sonido del viento siendo cortado sin piedad por el movimiento rotatorio del artefacto le daba escalofríos.

Una figura delgada y esbelta descendió del aparatejo, sacándose un casco de la cabeza. Apenas se hubo librado de él cuando su voz estalló en un grito.

-¡Jean Jacques Leroy! -acusó, apuntando con el dedo al tipo alto que tenía el mismo corte que Beka. Si Yurio u Otabek hubiesen tenido el cerebro como para pensar en ello, se habrían asombrado de la rapidez con la que había divisado al hombre entre la multitud -¿tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue volar con una palanca tan defectuosa como esta? ¡Te había dicho que la reemplazaras antes de marcharte!

El aludido se encogió de hombros, nervioso.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí cariño? -preguntó, haciendo ademán de abrazarle, inseguro.

La chica suspiró. Era linda, pero llevaba el cabello hecho un desastre por el vuelo. Con todo el jaleo nadie había reparado en ello, pero vestía un uniforme de campo al puro estilo militar. La gente que miraba la escena estaba completamente perpleja. Si bien la llegada de dos máquinas voladoras había causado bastante revuelo, esto era demasiado. Sobre todo para Yurio.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Christophe le miró por encima del hombro y después se volvió, ignorándole, con la cara seria.

Yurio abrió la boca en un deje de reclamo y estaba a punto de sacudirle, pero Otabek le sujetó, calmándole con una mirada. Yuri se resignó y formó parte de la confundida concurrencia, no gustándole para nada todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Eres un inconsciente -la mujer se rindió y abrazó a Jean con fuerza, separándose después de un rato -Lamentablemente, no soy portadora de buenas noticias.

Jean tragó saliva ruidosamente, y el lugar fue quedándose cada vez más silencioso, amortiguado por el sonido de los susurros de la muchedumbre. Christophe apretó los puños, visiblemente tenso, contagiándoles el estrés a Otabek y a Yuri.

La mujer extrajo un tubo similar al que usaba Christophe, al parecer sin importarle demasiado perpetuar el dramatismo de la escena, girando una perilla del borde a manera de clave y sacó de él un folio enrollado, escrito en un papel extraño.

-Es un acta que han enviado directamente de arriba -suspiró, entregándola casi estoicamente, y cambió el tono de manera drástica, como si las palabras le pesaran en la boca -Oficialmente estamos en guerra.

* * *

La noche se había pasado entre tanta confusión que Yurio había terminado por _irse a la mierda,_ usando sus propias palabras. Irse a la mierda normalmente comprendía un enfado inicial tan gigantesco que ni siquiera era capaz de armar algún escándalo, posteriormente se perdía en algún paraje del pueblo y terminaba resfriado por intentar pasarse la noche afuera, si es que Otabek no le encontraba antes. Irse a la mierda también envolvía ciertas peleas con él, pero no podía mentir diciendo que el sexo de reconciliación no le gustaba. Bueno, y también le tenía cierta debilidad a las cursiladas.

Para fortuna de Yuri Plisetsky (y de los acontecimientos posteriores) esta ocasión fue de las últimas. Otabek encontró a Yuri recostado al borde de un risco que daba a la playa. Desde hacía un tiempo utilizaba ese sitio para pensar, y se fue convirtiendo en un acuerdo implícito para cuando quería que le encontrara.

-Cuidado, que te caes –dijo con su voz densa, casi en un susurro, mientras le ponía la punta del zapato sobre la cadera con delicadeza.

Yurio incorporó el torso y se sentó, con las piernas colgando. No hacía ni calor ni frío, pero tenía la piel completamente erizada bajo la tela negra. Otabek se sentó a su lado, con una pierna flexionada. Así, parecían casi de la misma estatura.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué tanto había pasado después de que se fue cuando Otabek habló.

-No me han dicho nada, ¿puedes creerlo? Empiezo a dudar que sean quienes dicen ser.

El entrecejo de Yurio se ensombreció inevitablemente.

-Primero se ponen todos misteriosos con sus trajes de cirquero y sus moscardones voladores y al final no concluyen nada, qué basura –bufa Yuri, desganado, aún con el malestar en la boca del estómago, mismo que iba tomando un sentido literal conforme pasaba el tiempo –Te digo que no me gusta nada todo esto, Beka. Ni siquiera podremos confirmar esto hasta mañana –dentro de la poca suerte que tenían a su favor, el día siguiente era día de entregas, así que probablemente llegarían noticias del continente. Aunque si realmente era un comunicado de última hora, no podía estarse tan seguro.

-De cualquier manera, no es de sorprenderse. Con todas las tensiones entre Sankore y Gwin, esto sólo era cuestión de tiempo –hizo una pequeña pausa para desabrocharse los botones de las mangas y subirse los puños a los codos –Sabes que ahora no tenemos más opción que aceptar, ¿verdad?

-Como si hubiera existido alguna opción antes –replicó, levantándose de un salto –Vamos a casa, ¿quieres? No doy para más.

-Espera. No podemos quedarnos indiferentes a esto y esperar a ver qué pasa. Debemos pensar en un plan por lo que pueda pasar. En realidad quería preguntarles más al respecto, pero armaron una especie de cónclave con la mujer esa y estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que me pareció inútil tratar de hablar con ellos.

Yurio tensó los hombros por un instante, visiblemente ofuscado. Otabek le comprendía, pero también tenía presente que muchas ocasiones era necesario decirle las cosas directamente, aunque ya las supiera.

-¿Pero qué clase de…? –exclamó, callándose de golpe. Si bien ya no tenía dieciséis años para tener un arranque de ira a la mínima frustración, tampoco era posible borrar una parte de su carácter, siendo su temperamento así de nacimiento. Obviando, claro, que la situación podría impacientar a los dioses más benevolentes –Es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ya mismo, y siento que me voy a volver loco. Si intento ordenar mis pensamientos ahora…

-Lo sé, ya lo sé –Otabek se acercó, con su voz oscura y pesada que siempre parecía hacerse más aterciopelada cuando se trataba de Yurio –No te voy a dejar joderla por otro de tus impulsos, ¿vale? Tampoco es como que fueras a sacarles información a punta de patadas…

-Ganas no me faltan –sentenció Yuri, un poco más relajado. Seguía un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, pero la brisa salina y la mano de Otabek sobre sus hombros le devolvieron algo de tranquilidad a su mente. Por el momento.

* * *

Pese a la horda de preguntas y reclamos, Isabella se desnudó y pasó una eterna hora metida en la ducha. Estaba a mil y al borde del colapso, y Christophe finalmente decidió rendirse, yendo a su habitación completamente estresado. Viktor se había quedado tan boquiabierto entre la llegada tan precipitada de Isabella y la fugaz huída de Katsuki que ni siquiera había podido hablar con él.

Al final, decidió ir al cuarto de Nikiforov. No se habían visto desde ayer, y honestamente le molestaba un poco la ligereza con la que se lo estaba tomando.

Pero Viktor Nikiforov verdaderamente nunca se tomaba nada a la ligera.

Revisaba una y otra vez los comunicados y órdenes precisas que se le habían asignado, pero nada. Una declaración de guerra de la nada no tenía mucho sentido, por más tensiones y conflictos que Gwin tuviera para con Sankore. Algo simplemente no cuadraba.

Y que se lo hubiesen ocultado a él también le comía la cabeza. No quería pecar de neurótico, pero no era normal.

Se levantó despacio, empujando la pesada silla de madera hacia atrás, y estirándose un poco. No sabía cuando iban a recibir nuevas órdenes y tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con Isabella. También estaba curioso por saber si Christophe estaba enterado de algo. Desde hacía un par de semanas se le notaba extraño, pero los tiempos no estaban como para detenerse a tener charlas acerca de sus sentimientos. Eso lo sabía de sobra. Y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Katsuki, como cereza en el pastel.

Como si ambos se hubiesen leído el pensamiento, Giacometti llamó a la puerta con dos golpes sólidos y después entró. Viktor le observó con la mirada cargada de circunstancias y Christophe le devolvió la misma expresión de confusión y resignación mezclada.

-No he hablado con Isabella –exclamó antes que Viktor pudiera preguntarle nada –No albergo muchas esperanzas de saber algo hasta mañana. Está agotada.

-Eso no me interesa –sentenció Viktor, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo –Esto no me cuadra para nada. Dime, ¿tú sabías algo sobre esto? –inquirió, sin perder el tiempo.

Giacometti desvió la mirada con enfado.

-Por supuesto que no. No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que está pasando. Estar tan incomunicados me hace perder un poco los nervios.

-Y que lo digas. Debemos llegar a una solución rápidamente, pero para eso necesitamos a Isabella –y sin añadir algo más, salió a pasos largos de la habitación. Christophe le siguió, visiblemente preocupado.

* * *

Había salido corriendo. Es decir, no sólo no se había quedado, no sólo había huido cobardemente. Literalmente había salido corriendo como un desquiciado, dejando a Viktor y la caótica e irreal escena detrás. No se volvió en una sola ocasión, ni siquiera cuando las gafas le salieron volando, ni al sentir las ramas de la maleza salvaje cortarle la piel.

Cuando se detuvo, ya tenía los brazos y las pantorrillas cubiertas de arañazos de un rojo encendido. Incluso su rostro estaba surcado por un par de marcas (una en la mejilla, de unos tres centímetros y otra más pequeña, sobre la barbilla).

Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Alzó la mirada lentamente, enderezándose y tomando consciencia del lugar donde se encontraba. Había recorrido campo traviesa por uno de los tantos pastizales que cubrían las colinas del lugar, a una distancia bastante considerable del punto de partida. Los blancos plumeros de las plantas que dominaban el aire se mecían delicadamente con el clima delicioso de la noche, tan pacíficamente que a Yuri se le antojó aterrador.

Se permitió sentir cómo el pánico se apoderaba de él, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de su pecho, el sudor frío en la espalda y el desvanecimiento de los estímulos físicos que le transmitían curiosidad. Pero sólo por un momento. En cuanto sintió la desazón a punto de anegarle el corazón abrió los ojos de golpe, tomó una bocanada de aire, esperó todo lo que pudo, exhaló con fuerza y tomó una decisión.

* * *

Otabek reconoció la férrea expresión de su pareja cuando pensaba a toda velocidad. Y es que Yurio fruncía las cejas de manera diferente y dejaba que sus ojos vagaran sin objetivo, entreabría sus labios dejando ver un poco los dientes y jugueteaba con la muñequera. Aunque hubiese querido interrumpirle, habría resultado imposible.

Incluso después de que abrió la puerta y se metió dentro, Yuri se quedó fuera, inmóvil, como si estuviera esperando algo. Otabek suspiró y se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su taller, con los diseños que le había dado Christophe en las manos. Se sentó en su silla para trabajar, sintiendo el cuero más frío y tirante que de costumbre, se impulsó con las piernas hasta la mesa del centro y se dispuso a trabajar.

Lo que sacó a Yuri Plisetsky de sus cavilaciones no fue la presencia per se de Yuri Katsuki, no. En realidad lo que él esperaba era escuchar los pasos firmes y metódicos de Otabek, pero el sentir la pisada ligera e irregular de Katsuki sobre los escalones de la entrada le extrañó tanto que levantó la mirada, genuinamente sorprendido.

Yuri Katsuki estaba casi sin aliento. Tenía las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, y en los antebrazos mostraba múltiples arañazos que contrastaban bastante con su piel pálida. No llevaba gafas, y pesadas gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente. Yurio instintivamente sacó un pañuelo inmaculado del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo arrojó. Katsuki lo atrapó al vuelo, limpiándose la frente. Yurio entró a su casa, en dirección a la cocina, sirvió un vaso con agua y lo deslizó por sobre la barra hacia Katsuki. Él agradeció con la cabeza y lo bebió hasta el final.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te han dicho? –Katsuki rompió el silencio, con los labios húmedos y fríos por el agua.

-Algo sobre construir armas a marchas forzadas –soltó, sentándose a lado de la mesa –Creo nos quieren para proveer al ejército entero, no sólo construyendo, sino diseñando. Y déjame decirte una cosa, por más buenos que seamos en el trabajo, no creo que hayan viajado tanto sólo para decirnos eso –añadió, pensando que, en todo caso, les habrían mandado llamar –Creo que es bastante obvio lo que quieren en realidad.

Eso era precisamente lo que Katsuki temía. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, porque lo que más le causaba preocupación era desconocer casi por completo la situación en realidad. Todo sería más sencillo de poder confiar en alguien más poderoso que ellos.

-Además que los diseños que me ha dado son francamente aterradores –añadió, alzando la cabeza para ver si los planos seguían en la sala –Ya te los mostraré mañana. ¿Entonces?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –Yurio preguntó, arrancando los pétalos muertos de las florecillas blancas que había puesto en el florero hacía un par de días.

-No tengo idea –Yuri jugueteó con los bordes del pañuelo, mirándolo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Era un pañuelito bonito, con una especie de hojita bordada en cada esquina –Pero debemos pensar en algo ahora.

Yurio asintió, con la mirada fija en el florero.

-Mañana llegará el barco con lo que falta para el submarino –con todo lo que estaba pasando, la misma mención del submarino se le hizo terriblemente ajena, como si perteneciera a otro mundo –ahí podremos corroborar qué tan cierto es lo que dicen. Sin embargo, debemos de extremar precauciones.

-Y que lo digas…

-También es importante hablar con Viktor y ellos –añadió, dando un par de pasos para sentarse a lado de Yurio.

-¿Viktor? –inquirió éste, limpiando las cuchillas de su guante con el puño de la camisa.

-Ah, cierto –murmuró Yuri, cayendo en la cuenta –Es uno de los que han venido de Gwin. Alto, pelo plateado… -se interrumpió, no encontrando sentido al describirlo.

-Oh, ¿es con quien estabas antes de salir despavorido? –Yuri afirmó con la cabeza, ruborizado –Me lo imaginé. Alguien vestido de esa manera sólo podía venir de Gwin.

-Se supone que el barco llegará a eso de las nueve de la mañana, exagerando un poco. Podemos reunirnos una o dos horas antes. Estaré en mi taller desde temprano, así que lleva los planos que te han dado y el inventario de todo el material que tenemos disponible. Ya hablaremos con los oficiales después, pero es indispensable que primero recibamos el cargamento. No me gustaría para nada que lo registraran o algo…

Yurio sonrió por primera vez en la noche.

-Estás completamente paranoico.

Katsuki le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró, dándole la razón.

* * *

Isabella Yang era una mujer preciosa. A simple vista, daba la impresión de ser una mujer ordinaria, bella, pero común y hasta hueca, pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Era inteligente y dedicada en su trabajo, y estaba profundamente enamorada de Jean-Jacques Leroy. Además había pocas personas con el valor de pilotear un helicóptero de buenas a primeras, completamente solas y con una palanca defectuosa, e Isabella era una de ellas.

Se vistió con un camisón blanco que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y se las arregló para fajárselo con el mismo pantalón de trabajo que llevaba. Con las prisas no había podido llevarse nada de equipaje y tenía que conformarse con la ropa de cama que la anfitriona tan generosamente le había prestado. Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, mientras las puntas húmedas de su cabello dejaban caer gotas en su espalda. Se ató el pelo en un moño con la cinta de la bata de baño y salió al cuarto, donde Jean-Jacques le esperaba con paciencia.

-No, espera, no me preguntes nada –se adelantó, poniéndole dos dedos sobre los labios. Jean la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, para depositarle un beso en la mejilla. Después, en la boca.

Isabella sonrió durante el beso, sintiéndose más cómoda pero igualmente tensa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de besarle y notando lo cansados que estaban sus músculos. Las muñecas le dolían por el esfuerzo al pilotear y para su mala suerte le había venido el periodo justo en ese día.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Cuándo te avisaron? ¿Cuál es el plan? –exclamó Jean, ignorando su petición.

-¡Claro que es cierto! –replicó ella, desviando la mirada por un instante.-No hay plan, ése es el problema. Les pregunté hasta el cansancio, pero quieren que sigamos con las órdenes anteriores. No…

-Espera, ¿qué dices? –La interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño -¿Ni siquiera enviarán soldados para asegurar la zona? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Nada de nada –suspiró Isabella –Velo por ti mismo. Ha sido firmado del puño y letra del gobernador de Gwin.

Jean le quitó con suavidad la hoja que le tendía. Era cierto. Estaba firmado y sellado por el gobernador. El folio era casi nuevo, de un color amarillento y liviano. Nunca había visto un papel igual.

-¿Qué…? –comenzó, cuando un par de golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron.

Él se levantó a abrir, encontrándose con Viktor y Christophe frente a él. Se hizo hacia atrás instintivamente para dejarlos pasar, sólo para arrepentirse segundos más tarde.

-Está cansada, déjenla en paz. Ya hablarán con ella maña…

-No estamos en el jardín de niños, JJ, y no es la hora de la siesta –sentenció Viktor con un tono seco. Jean tragó saliva, observando a Isabella.

-Si vienen a preguntarme los motivos, han venido en vano; no sé más de lo que les he dicho –murmura, hastiada.

Viktor se recargó sobre el pequeño ropero que estaba frente a la cama, escrutándola con la mirada, e Isabella finalmente cedió, a regañadientes.

-No han mandado por nadie aún. –Sentenció, sintiendo una rareza incomodísima en las palabras conforme salían de su boca –ni tampoco piensan enviar tropas de ningún tipo. Me han mandado aquí a tontas y a locas, y lo que menos necesito es un congreso en mi habitación –su cara no mostraba ni la mitad de la irritabilidad que sentía en ese instante, pero su voz la delataba. Viktor se incorporó suavemente y caminó hacia la entrada.

-No creo que vaya a servirnos mucho más ahora –respondió Viktor ante la mirada escéptica de Christophe al verlo marcharse tan deprisa, aunque no dijo nada, y esperó a que sus pasos no se escucharan por el corredor.

-Isabella, ¿puedo hablarte?

Ella asintió y se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando Jean hizo el ademán de seguirles ella negó con la cabeza y salió junto con Christophe, visiblemente aliviada.

-¿Qué vas a decirles? Todo este cuento es demasiado frágil –exclamó Christophe apenas se cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Somos dos personas, sólo dos contra una élite de poder y corrupción. Debemos usar lo que podamos en nuestro favor.

-¿Cuándo planeas decírselo? –Insistió, con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, incómoda, respirando con fuerza.

-Pronto. No lo sé. Estoy asustada.

Conversaron un poco acerca de su endeble plan y se marcharon cada uno a su habitación, habiendo acordado ejecutar la última parte lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, a Christophe le seguían haciendo eco las palabras de Isabella.

"Estoy asustada", se repetía una y otra vez, hasta ensordecerlo.

"Yo también, soldado" había querido decirle. "Yo también estoy asustado".

Se quitó de la cabeza los pensamientos fúnebres y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

La vitalidad de la mañana contrastaba de manera dolorosamente irónica a los lúgubres pensamientos que acosaban a ese puñado de gente de Leftovers. A decir verdad, "mañana" podía resultar un poco inapropiado, ya que aún no despuntaba el alba, pero el rocío y el viento fresco delataban la inequívoca presencia de un nuevo día.

Yuri Katsuki se había levantado como un niño en Navidad, extrañamente lleno de energía. Pasó las páginas apergaminadas con emoción, recordando el sentimiento juvenil de sus diseños más antiguos. Hubo una época par de años atrás en la que se dedicó a inventar armas, y aunque ninguna de ellas llegó a materializarse, les tenía mucho cariño, no por el tema bélico, sino por la complejidad y precisión que se requerían para fabricar un buen revólver o hasta un rifle.

Tenía un despliegue infernal de dibujos por toda la mesa, añadiendo y eliminando partes a sus modelos anteriores. Perfeccionando mecanismos, haciendo pruebas de peso, enlistando materiales; lo que restaba de la madrugada se había ido como la seda. Tanto, que ni siquiera reparó en cómo la luz de los focos alargados que colgaban sobre su cabeza se desvanecía con los rayos del sol.

Tampoco notó el suave tañido de las campanillas que tenía en la puerta, ni como fueron aumentando con violencia, y no fue sino hasta que un par de patadas contundentes sobre la madera que salió de su trance, ahogando un gritillo de sorpresa. Abrió la puerta, regresando de a poco a la realidad y recordó el motivo que lo había movido a eso.

-No nos puedes citar a las ocho de la madrugada en día de descanso y después darte el lujo de no abrirnos, cerdo –escupió Plisetsky en un tono demasiado amigable para la rudeza de la frase.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él, saludando a Otabek con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Toma –prosiguió Yurio, ignorándolo y poniéndole algunos papeles sobre el pecho, apenas dándole tiempo de tomarlos –Son los planos que nos han dado, atrás está el inventario completo, hasta la última tuerca –metió las manos bajo la mesa del centro y jaló con fuerza hacia atrás, sacando una segunda tabla corrediza casi de la misma extensión que la de arriba. Desplegó el par de patas de la mesita y puso sobre ella una libreta gruesa y algo gastada forrada de cuero: la bitácora de trabajo oficial de Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin –No sabía si sería útil, así que la traje de todos modos.

A Katsuki siempre le asombraba la eficiencia de ese par. Tenían un potencial inimaginable.

Pasó la vista por los planos que tenía en las manos, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ahora entendía el por qué de la expresión de Yurio. Esas cosas no eran una pistola de mano. Estaban hablando de máquinas gigantescas, de bombas que no discriminaban a nadie. A él le seguía asombrando en demasía cómo era que el sr humano podía crear cosas horribles y maravillosas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es en serio esta guerra? –la frase salió de entre sus labios inocuamente.

-Pues hasta donde yo sé, las guerras no son de broma –respondió Yurio, revisando los bosquejos de Yuri.

-¿No deberían haber emitido una orden de evacuación al menos? –inquirió Katsuki, tomando de entre sus cajones una madeja de grueso hilo blanco.

-Eso suponiendo que sea verdad lo que dicen –replicó Otabek, ayudando a Katsuki a colgar la hebra entre las paredes opuestas de la habitación, a manera de tendedero.

Yurio puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No habíamos dejado ya atrás las ideas conspiranoicas?

Otabek negó con la cabeza, anudando el hilo en torno a una argolla en la pared.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que mienten? –preguntó Yuri, pensando en que el panorama sería veinte veces peor si fuera de esa manera.

-Nadie puede decir que esto sea normal.

-Tampoco es que haya pasado antes para tener un parámetro de referencia –apuntó Katsuki, teniendo toda la disposición del mundo para refutar teorías que pusieran aún más en predicamento su apacible vida.

-Eh, tampoco –interrumpió Yurio –a mí no me han arrancado nunca una pierna, pero si alguien viniera, me la amputara y comenzara a sangrar leche sí pensaría que es extraño –Otabek y Katsuki cedieron con una risa floja a la inusual metáfora –Lo que digo es que si bien no hay que exagerar, tampoco debemos bajar la guardia.

Cierto era que a la luz de un nuevo día, las sospechas de una mentira se diluían con el sol y parecían hasta ridículas, pero Otabek no estaba tan seguro. Pero hasta no tener pruebas tácitas no había mucho por hacer, así que se conformó con debatir y mejorar los planos y diseños, incluso hibridando unos con otros. A pesar de todo, los tres en conjunto tenían una química innegable para trabajar; esa era la clave de su éxito.

Yurio y Katsuki estaban tan inmersos debatiendo sobre el tipo de madera para las cachas de un revólver cuando Otabek los sacó de su discusión, notificándoles que acababan de dar las diez en punto.

El barco de suministros usualmente atracaba en las playas del oeste, ya que era menos engorroso que subir los materiales sobre el acantilado, en especial en encargos tan delicados como era este. Para fortuna de las piernas de todos, la costa no quedaba muy lejos de la hondonada; Yurio y Otabek conversaban, medio acaramelados, mientras Katsuki caminaba un par de metros delante, metido en sus pensamientos.

Estaban a poco menos de medio camino cuando una voz aguda se escuchó a lo lejos, volviéndose más nítida cada vez. Yuri Katsuki fue el primero en ver de dónde provenía, pero Yurio reconoció el timbre desde antes de volverse.

-¡Es Minami! –exclamó Yurio, un poco extrañado.

Éste pedaleaba a toda velocidad sobre su bicicleta dorada que despedía curiosos destellos a la luz del sol. Gritaba algo que gracias al viento parecía ininteligible. Cuando hubo llegado a unos pocos metros del grupo se bajó de ella y tomó dos bocanadas grandes de aire antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Minami? –intrigado, Katsuki avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

-Será mejor que vengan a ver esto –murmuró, entre jadeos.

* * *

Lo primero que vislumbraron fue la negra cabellera de Sara recortada contra el azul purísimo del cielo. Estaba semi recargada en un poste de madera que componía un armatoste algo grande; en realidad era un sistema de poleas diseñado para subir cosas (o personas) por el acantilado. Se utilizaba más para elevar la recolección de piedras preciosas de las pequeñas minas de abajo, o incrustaciones en el mismo acantilado. Conforme avanzaban, se iba revelando ante ellos la confusa escena. Había alguien tendido en el suelo, rodeado un puñado de personas a las que Sara ordenaba a diestra y siniestra. Yuri Katsuki se acercó con premura, tomándola por el hombro.

-¡Yuri! Gracias al cielo que has llegado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién…?

-Espera –hizo un gesto a Yurio y Otabek para que se acercaran también –vengan conmigo mientras explico.

Sara y el par de personas que estaban con ella tomaron los extremos de la tela sobre la que se encontraba acostada la figura, haciendo ademán de levantarlo. Yurio tomó el extremo sobrante, y a la cuenta de tres lo alzaron y lo subieron a una camilla que a Yuri le pareció salida de la nada.

-Parece que al mundo se le ha zafado un tornillo –la voz afable y cantarina de Phichit se coló por detrás de él.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-A mí no me preguntes, cuando yo llegué así estaba –bromeó un poco, con cara de circunstancias –Sara me ha dicho que es sobre la entrega y…

-¡Yuri! –gritó Sara, apurada, batallando para subir la camilla a la carreta que había traído Phichit.

Él se apresuró a ayudar, y por primera vez se fijó en el cuerpo en cuestión. Era un hombre de espalda ancha, barba tupida y cejas pobladas. La camisa que había sido azul celeste estaba hecha una masa purpúrea debido a lo que parecía ser sangre, y tenía paños de tela blancos anudados en los brazos, el cuello y el torso. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocerle. Era el capitán del barco de suministros.

Llegaron al dispensario que hacía las veces de hospital con precipitación. Sara había tratado de explicar lo que había pasado sin mucho éxito, así que Yuri y los demás reconstruyeron los hechos a medias con los dos hombres que acompañaban a Sara, que eran en realidad un par de mineros que habían descubierto el barco. Según ambos, habían descendido por el acantilado hacía una hora para trabajar cuando escucharon unos gritos ahogados e intrigados por el sonido, habían dado la vuelta por la base del risco y entonces fue que vieron el barco encallado sobre las rocas. El hombre estaba tendido sobre la cubierta ensangrentada. No quedaba ni rastro de la tripulación más que él y un cadáver hecho un ovillo en el extremo de la popa.

El estado del hombre, aunque era preocupante, no parecía ser demasiado grave. La mayoría de las heridas que había recibido eran superficiales; al parecer lo que le había dejado inconsciente no fue la pérdida de sangre, sino un golpe en el cráneo. Lo pasaron con delicadeza de la camilla a un colchón de verdad, en una especie de cubículo dividido por cortinas. El aroma a sangre seca mareó tanto a Katsuki que salió del cuarto casi precipitadamente, topándose de bruces con Mihael, uno de los mineros que habían hallado al capitán.

-Ah, Yuri –sonrió el hombre con la expresión rota de alguien que ha visto un muerto –Vamos a bajar a inspeccionar el barco por si quedan más sobrevivientes. Vienes, supongo, ¿no?

Yuri asintió, dándole una última mirada a la cama con el hombre encima y le siguió, con paso apresurado.

* * *

A pesar de ya haber sido testigo de un cuadro surrealista con la avioneta, a Yuri se le antojó aún más extraño ver al barco con la proa medio destrozada en las rocas, como si fuese un acontecimiento demasiado extraño como para considerarlo. Y bueno, es que lo era. Alastair había ido y venido de Leftovers desde que Yuri tenía memoria, siempre con una sonrisa afable y la voz aguardentosa

Treparon con cuidado a la cubierta, con ayuda de las cuerdas que habían usado para bajar al capitán. Había sangre seca sobre el piso, y las paredes estaban llenas de muescas jóvenes. El panorama pintaba claros signos de lucha, aunque nadie imaginaba el por qué. No transportaban combustible ni piedras preciosas.

Una manta cubría el cuerpo sin vida del que suponía fue el contramaestre. Tenía unas manchas de sangre coagulada en ella, y a Katsuki se le revolvió el estómago apenas verlo de lejos.

-¿Todavía existe la policía aquí? –la voz profunda de Yurio le causó escalofríos –porque de ser así, ellos deberían estar aquí en lugar de nosotros.

-¿Te refieres al comisario? –Mihael preguntó, divertido –Tiene casi setenta años, aún debe seguir durmiendo. Además, no creo que pueda hacer mucho. Deberíamos montar una buena guardia entre nosotros, con todo lo que está pasando.

Bajaron hacia la zona de carga. El ambiente tenso y temeroso se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y no era para menos. A nadie le parece relajante andar por ahí sabiendo que es muy probable cruzarse con un cuerpo.

Del cargamento no quedaba nada. Decir eso era poco, en realidad, no quedaba nada. Ni cajas, ni provisiones. Incluso se habían deshecho de los mapas y las cartas náuticas, catalejos y demás.

Tampoco hallaron más sobrevivientes. El pensamiento más lógico (y lúgubre) es que habían tenido el mismo destino que el contramaestre y habían sido arrojados al mar.

-La que se ha liado, ¿eh? –apuntó el segundo minero. Yuri no le había visto jamás –No me parece por completo una mala idea esa que dices. La gente de fuera siempre trae problemas –espetó, aludiendo a los oficiales de Gwin.

-¿Se ha enterado ya todo el mundo? –Exclamó Yurio, desde el extremo opuesto del barco –Es decir, la gente de la ciudad.

-No lo sé. No lo creo –respondió Mihael, colgándose de la cuerda para saltar al suelo –Yo fui a buscar directamente a Sara al instante, y Gabriel se quedó con él. ¡Eh, Gabriel! –Le llamó por encima del hombro -¿Viste a alguien acercarse aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no termina de tranquilizarme –Otabek caminó sobre la proa y se asomó por la borda, sujetándose de la batayola –bien pudieron ser ellos quienes atracaron.

-Córtala con eso –replicó Yurio.

-No puedo negar que tengo el mismo presentimiento –le secundó Katsuki, mirando al suelo.

Yurio los miró con una expresión de asco y se volvió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Vayan a ver al comisario y explíquenle lo sucedido –exclamó Otabek después de un rato, con una entonación que difería mucho del tinte imperativo de la oración. Ambos mineros asintieron y bajaron en silencio, seguidos por el trío de inventores.

Yurio detuvo a Yuri antes de que saltara.

-Debemos hablar con ellos.

* * *

Christophe tenía una cualidad nata para perder a la gente en sus palabras. Obviando las pestañas larguísimas y la voz de seductor, sabía perfectamente cómo manipular a una persona. No significaba necesariamente que fuese una mala persona –que no lo era –simplemente lo usaba a su favor. En menos de diez minutos se las había arreglado para no decirles nada a Plisetsky, Otabek y Katsuki, y convencerlos al mismo tiempo de trabajar en conjunto. Yurio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar.

A Yuri Katsuki le sobrellevó la efusividad de Jean-Jacques Leroy, pero le agradó conocerle. Tenía una visión intrépida para la invención, menos precisa que Katsuki pero bastante más dinámica y aventurera.

Habían decidido mantener lo del barco en secreto (dentro de lo posible), y se entregaron de lleno al trabajo. Jean (o JJ, como Viktor y Christophe le llamaban se entretuvo un buen rato enseñándoles a disparar con aparatoso rifle de aire comprimido.

-Tranquilo, Yuri –la aterciopelada voz de Viktor se deslizó por detrás de Katsuki –estás haciendo temblar el cañón con todo y tripié –apunta, deteniendo la temblorina con un dedo enguantado. Se echó junto a él sobre el pasto, pasándole un brazo por encima para enfocar la mira. –Respira profundo. No debes dejar que la duda se interponga entre tus manos y el objetivo.

Katsuki estaba tan enfrascado en hacerlo de manera correcta que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de los labios de Viktor, así que no pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando rozaron su oreja.

-Calma, calma –susurró él, volviendo a acomodar el rifle –sólo mira el objetivo. Debes confiar en que acertarás… entonces…

Un gatillazo sordo después y la chaqueta enroscada de JJ sobre un palo de madera que hacía de objetivo a unos treinta metros de ahí tenía un limpio agujero, desplomándose segundos después.

-La próxima vez usaré la tuya –refunfuñó éste, girándose para mostrarle a Yurio y a Otabek cómo desarmar una carabina de viento.

-¿No vas a decirnos cómo es que funcionan esas cosas voladoras? –inquirió Yurio al cabo de un rato.

-Camina antes de volar, chiquillo –espetó Christophe, guiñando un ojos. Plisetsky rodó los ojos y se concentró en armar de nuevo su arma.

Pasaron la tarde sin más inconveniencias. Parecía existir un acuerdo implícito de trabajar en equipo, y para Katsuki eso era lo mejor. Con todo, no era como si se hubiese olvidado del asesinato de Alastair o algo parecido. Sólo quedaba esperar a que se recuperara lo suficiente para poder saber algo de lo que había pasado.

También fueron instruidos sobre qué hacer en caso de un ataque repentino. A esto se les sumaron muchas personas de la comunidad, principalmente quienes vivían en los límites de Leftovers. Visto de esa manera, era mucho más creíble todo lo que decían.

Por otra parte, se sorprendió a sí mismo de conectar tan bien con la gente de Gwin. Aún no había podido conocer a la mujer de la noche anterior, pero con Viktor, Christophe y JJ las cosas habían ido como la seda. Viktor se había mostrado especialmente paciente con él, explicándole cada una de las cosas que le preguntaba de manera sencilla pero completa. No perdía oportunidad de corregirle la postura o de tocar sus manos, pero incluso esa camaradería distante no le incomodaba en absoluto.

-Él te admira, ¿lo sabías? –Christophe habló, mientras Viktor discutía con Yurio acerca de la manera más eficaz de silenciar un arma de mano.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que has oído. Él conserva copias de casi todos tus planos, e incluso se ha hecho de muchos de tus inventos, aunque no los utilice. No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero tú eres la razón por la que vino sin rechistar. Ahí como lo ves, no le gusta salir de Gwin por nimiedades.

Yuri bajó la cabeza, no sabiendo realmente cómo sentirse al respecto. Viktor parecía una persona demasiado sagaz, demasiado impecable, élite. ¿Cómo podría admirarle?

-¡Yuri! –Viktor le llamó, sonriendo –Ven acá un momento.

* * *

-Ese Jean no es del todo malo, ¿eh? –exclamó Yurio al final de la jornada.

Caminaban de vuelta a casa, arrastrando un poco los pies. Había sido un día intenso, por donde se le viera. A la tarde el cielo se había ido llenando de nubes, y en ese momento ya llovía un poco. Aún así, no apretaron el paso.

Yurio estaba emocionado y agotado por partes iguales. Además, la tensión del día anterior sumada a la de hoy no era una buena combinación. Tenía unas ganas profundas de desahogarse, pero no quería exigirle nada a Otabek. Él también debía de estar cansado.

Y vamos, sí que lo estaba. Sin embargo, cuando Yurio le soltó para abrir la puerta, deslizó sus manos por su cintura, enroscando los brazos en torno a él, y le besó suavemente en la nuca, apartando la coleta apresurada que se había hecho para trabajar,

-Beka, por dios… -susurró, con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta.

Él no sólo no le soltó, sino que hundió la cabeza en su cuello, besándolo con ganas. Cerró la puerta de una patada y giró a Yurio para tenerlo completamente de frente, buscándole la boca.

-Beka… estoy muerto… -alcanzó a decir entre besos.

-Yo también –hizo una pausa para desanudarle el pesado delantal de trabajo. Yurio suspiró al sentir la mano de Otabek bajar hacia sus caderas –por ti.

Yurio rió suavemente y se rindió, dejando que Otabek le arrastrara a la cama y recorriera su cuerpo con las manos. Todo esto le seguía gustando como la primera vez, desde su voz que se hacía siempre más grave cuando tenían sexo hasta la manera en que le veía antes de hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas. Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, desvistiéndole con mano experta y tocándole de manera gentil. Era de esas veces en las que el sexo, más que ganas de follar eran ganas de hacerlo sentir mejor. Menos tenso.

-Espera, espera –murmuró antes que le quitara la ropa interior. Él le miró con sus profundos ojos oscuros, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos –Déjame a mí.

Yurio se incorporó, mientras Otabek se recostaba sugestivamente sobre las sábanas blancas. Terminó de sacar los pantalones de los tobillos de su novio y acarició con lascivia su pene por encima de la ropa interior. Abrió la boca con un chasquido de su lengua y lamió la tela. Otabek bajó la mano, le acarició la cara con cariño, y le dejó hacer.

* * *

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, un hombre de barba rojiza y ojos de acero se bebía un whisky doble en una lujosa habitación. Miró la hora con desgana, girando lo que quedaba de alcohol en el vaso. De pronto, lo colocó sobre la mesa que tenía delante y se incorporó.

-¿Es necesario todo esto? No tendrías por qué haberlos matado –una voz masculina reprochó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Por qué no simplemente decirles la verdad? –insistió.

La silueta de Karl Korsakov contra la chimenea encendida se alzaba, amenazadora.

-El poder cuesta, su Alteza –pronunciaba las palabras casi escupiéndolas –Cuesta dinero, sudor y sangre. No lo olvide –sentenció, saliendo de la estancia dando un leve portazo. El joven rey miraba el fuego danzar, con una congoja terrible dentro del alma. Leftovers. ¿Una ciudad, las vidas de unas personas realmente valían tan poco como para permitirse borrarlas como si nada?

No estaba tan seguro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Recuerden que pueden escribirme al CuriousCat ( ReaKafka), hasta para conversar. Ahora mismo estoy aceptando ideas o requests para fanfics de Yuri on Ice, así que si tienen un AU o un fetichito que deseen ver plasmado acá, háganmelo saber y tal vez lo haga (apenas puedo con mi vida pero bueh) /corazón/._


	4. Todo lo que brilla vale oro

_**Notas:** ¡Siento mucho por tardar! Me surgieron un montón de cosas, pero bien, aquí está. Espero que les guste, le sufrí al escribier este capítulo._

* * *

 _"Los hombres, en general, suelen ser viles gradualmente. Pero en mí toda virtud se desprendió en un minuto, de un solo golpe, como una capa"._

 _ **Edgar Allan Poe,** **Guillermo Wilson.**_

A la noche, Yuri Katsuki acompañó a Viktor junto con varios habitantes de Leftovers a intentar montar una guardia eficaz. A nadie le hacía mucha gracia la noticia, que se había regado como pólvora durante todo el día. Al principio, Nikiforov tenía planeada una asamblea, pero ni siquiera había sido necesaria.

Construyeron unos armatostes bajos y los llenaron de leña, y colocaron uno cada doscientos metro aproximadamente, hasta donde la roca comenzaba a escarpar. No cubrieron el lado norte ni el sur por la seguridad de los riscos, pero sí la zona oeste, aunque con menos gente que la que colindaba con el mar oriental.

Apostaron unos cuantos hombres con instrucciones de encenderlas si cualquier tipo de vehículo se aproximaba. El decidir los turnos causó algo de revuelo, pero nadie se quejó directamente. En general, se podía etiquetar a la gente de Leftovers como demasiado pasiva. Pero desde otra perspectiva, era francamente comprensible. Jamás habían estado en situación semejante, se notaba la inocencia en sus caras.

Pero no podría decirse lo mismo de Yuri. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto será suficiente? Es decir, es la frontera, después de todo…

Viktor suspiró, poniendo un poco los ojos en blanco.

-¿No confías en mí?

Katsuki se ruborizó levemente.

-No es eso… es sólo que, bueno. Es raro todo esto, ¿sabes? –murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó con suavidad, porque al final de cuentas tenía razón. Tal vez incluso había sido demasiado comprensivo.

-Pues… honestamente no siento que todo esto sea real –llevó una mano a su cara queriendo palpar los anteojos, olvidándose de que ya no los tenía. Quiso bajar la mano rápidamente en cuanto sus dedos tocaron su piel, pero Viktor atrapó su mano al vuelo.

-¿Piensas que yo no soy real? –la voz de Viktor le sonó un ápice más ronca, y tragó saliva con el agarre de este en torno a su mano. No, más bien en torno al dorso de su mano, casi por la muñeca.

Le arrebató su mano con un movimiento firme pero no brusco. Dejó en el suelo el cubo de alcohol que aún cargaba, teniendo cuidado de no derramarlo.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó repentinamente el Mayor, dirigiéndose hacia las personas que se habían ofrecido como voluntarias. Yuri dio un respingo al escuchar el cambio de tono –Gracias a todo el mundo por ayudar. Estoy seguro que llegarán soldados de Gwin para proteger la zona a la brevedad. Mientras tanto, la ciudad y toda Mikhay están en deuda con ustedes por nuestra falta de eficiencia en esto momentos, que seguramente deben ser de increíble tensión y agotamiento para ustedes. Tengan por seguro que sus esfuerzos serán recompensados –con una amplia sonrisa guiñó el ojo al finalizar.

Yuri se quedó congelado por un instante. ¿Cómo podía siquiera dudar de él? La imagen que le ofrecía era pura y noble. De pronto, se sintió demasiado pequeño en su compañía.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿A… a dónde? –tartamudeó, avergonzándose un poco por ello.

-A vigilar la costa del noroeste, naturalmente. Es un sitio idóneo para atracar. Tiene una bahía perfecta para anclar y los arcos del acantilado ocultarían un barco mediano sin problemas.

-Espera, ¿voy a vigilar contigo? Pero…

-Sin peros, Katsuki. Que seas el inventor estrella no significa que no debas aprender a trabajar. Venga, guíame de nuevo.

Habían estado vigilando la zona noroeste hacía una media hora, y a pesar de que Viktor había pedido que le guiara de vuelta, parecía haberse aprendido la ruta de memoria. Ahí fue donde Yuri realmente se puso a pensar en que para ostentar esos cargos, Viktor y Christophe parecían demasiado jóvenes. Les calculaba veintipico años, apenas un poco mayores que él. De nuevo le atacó la espina de la inferioridad, pero sólo un ínfimo momento. Tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Viktor le tomó del hombro, mirándole con curiosidad. Yuri le volteó a ver con sorpresa; aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la invasión de espacio personal que comenzaba a ser una característica reconocible de Viktor Nikiforov.

-¿Qué pasa? –articuló con voz queda.

-¿Por qué siempre pones esa cara? Me contagias la mala vibra.

Yuri negó con la cabeza sonriendo, como disculpándose, avanzando un poco más despacio.

-Es sólo que estoy muy nervioso.

Viktor sonrió con la boca cerrada, mirándole por encima del hombro.

-¿Es por mí?

-Bueno, en parte… -admitió él, sin notar la connotación de la frase –También influyen la guerra y el barco saqueado… -se interrumpió abruptamente, mordiéndose la lengua, pero Viktor no pareció inmutarse.

-Ya sé que a veces las cosas que parecen ser de dominio público no se mencionan, pero ¿por qué no me lo notificaste?

-¿Entonces ya lo sabías?

-Yuri, todo el mundo lo sabe –respondió Viktor mirando al cielo y riendo un poco. A Yuri no le hacía ni pizca de gracia –Estamos aquí para ayudarlos. No sé por qué aún veo reticencia en tus ojos.

Él no respondió.

Tardaron casi una hora más en llegar a su destino. Yuri, claramente, no llevaba a la mano ningún abrigo, y el viento se colaba a través de la tela. Tenía la piel erizada y la cercanía de Viktor lo turbaba más de lo que era posible expresar.

-¿Por qué nunca fuiste directamente a Gwin o a otra ciudad grande a promocionarte? ¡Las cosas que podrías lograr! –exclamó Nikiforov al llegar a su destino. El barranco no era demasiado escarpado y podía treparse con facilidad. Caminó hasta el borde, dejando la punta de sus zapatos volando en el aire.

Yuri se pasó la mano por detrás de la nuca.

-No lo sé… no tengo la confianza para hacer algo así… -murmuró, porque a pesar de que esa había sido su meta a corto plazo, aún se moría de miedo al pensarlo.

-Con esa aura tan negativa no vas a servirme de mucho –espetó, volviéndose súbitamente hacia él. A Yuri le sobresaltó más el equilibrio que tenía al balancearse casi en el vacío que sus palabras –Entonces… me encargaré de restaurar esa confianza en ti.

Katsuki se ruborizó.

* * *

Era _vox populi_ que Yuri Katsuki era un pionero en lo que hacía. Y vamos, que él, Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin sí eran talentosos y dedicados, pero el mérito también era de Leftovers.

No de la gente (aunque sí un poco, los mineros y fundidores eran una parte crucial), sino de la tierra en sí.

Poca gente lo sabía (porque cuando se cuenta un secreto automáticamente deja de serlo), pero en realidad sí había un camino transitable que llevaba justo al corazón de las Cavernas de Makstram. Tal vez "camino" no sea la mejor palabra; era más bien una especie de pasaje, apenas un hueco de unos setenta y pico centímetros de largo por treinta de ancho. El túnel era sumamente estrecho y tortuoso, y eran necesarios unos veinticinco minutos para llegar al fondo.

Pero una vez dentro ¡oh sorpresa! Era precioso.

Las diminutas rendijas proveían de un aire denso el ambiente. Yurio y Yuri contaban con precisión los segundos desde que entraban hasta que salían para no agotar el oxígeno, y procuraban trabajar con rapidez. Había algunas gemas y cristales iridiscentes incrustados en las rocas, pero no era eso lo que los atraía ahí.

Pegados al techo, como si fueran estalactitas, colgaban largos trozos de un material brillante y amarillento. Se extendían a lo largo y ancho de las cavernas, dándoles un aspecto fantástico. Y en invierno, se encendían con una luz inexplicable, tan potente, que traspasaba la roca y hacía resplandecer las grutas desde fuera.

Y no sólo eran bellas. El motivo de tan raras expediciones no era admirar su hermosura, en lo absoluto. Mari Katsuki había descubierto años antes junto con su hermano que, bajo la temperatura y circunstancias adecuadas, podía sacarse energía del "ámbar", denominación errónea que le habían adjudicado por su color y textura. Tanta, que una ínfima cantidad de aquél material podía hacer funcionar un motor grande durante horas.

Por eso, cuando a Yuri Katsuki le aterrizó Viktor con su séquito de soldados sintió miedo, el mismo que había sentido un par de años atrás. Temía que lo que quisieran sacar de Leftovers no fuese a él sino el ámbar. Uno podría pensar que la mayor alegría de un investigador es transmitirle al mundo sus conocimientos, y así era, al menos hasta que su hermana le había hecho jurar que jamás se lo contaría a alguien, pasara lo que pasara. No sería tan grave de no ser por el hecho de que Mari Katsuki había dado su vida por proteger esa información.

Aunque Yuri, claramente, desconocía esa importante razón. Lo único que sabía es que estaba muerta y que se había llevado todas sus investigaciones a la tumba.

Sí, aquél era el secreto tras toda la energía de Leftovers. Los focos y las bombas de agua eran alimentados directamente del subsuelo. Esta era una de las ventajas de una sociedad ignorante: a nadie le importaba un cuerno cómo era que se iluminaban las casas mientras no dejaran de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ése no parecía ser el caso. Algo en Viktor hacía que uno quisiera confiar en él, y ese encanto personal funcionaba en Yuri de manera desastrosa. Había sido precisamente eso lo que le hizo dormir al cabo de un rato, antes de relevar a Viktor en la vigilia.

Viktor le dejó dormitar un poco antes del alba. Extendió una de las mantas que le habían proporcionado sobre el césped y se puso a hacer abdominales, deteniéndose justo al ver cuando Yuri se desperezaba con lentitud. El fresco viento matutino, lejos de importunarle, lo llenó de energía.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Yuri, aún con la voz medio borracha de sueño.

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Pensé que era más tarde –exclamó, mirando el reloj incrustado en su muñequera. No se la había quitado la noche anterior y tenía gruesas marcas en torno a su brazo -¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, ¿por qué? –Viktor alzó las cejas mientras acomodaba la frazada y la doblaba pulcramentente.

Yuri suspiró, levantándose algo aparatosamente.

-Iré a ver a Alastair –realmente, se sentía más cómodo sabiendo que Viktor conocía la situación. Tenía esa mala manía de arrimarse al árbol que daba más sombra, y el saber que Nikiforov tenía un alto cargo en Gwin lo convertía a sus ojos en el más fuerte roble.

-¿El hombre del barco?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Yuri soltó una risita con una nota diminuta de condescendencia. A pesar de su imagen estoica, ese tipo de comentarios tan pueriles le hacían gracia y le proporcionaban confianza.

-¿No vas a ir con Otabek y los demás? Aún hay mucho qué hacer.

Viktor miró por encima de su hombro.

-Christophe, Isabella y JJ podrán con ellos, creo…

-Cuánta negligencia, capitán.

Éste le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de todo su encanto.

-Mayor, no capitán. Aunque no me molestaría que me llamaras así en otro tipo de contexto.

Yuri sonrió confundido, sin entender.

* * *

Al final le había dejado en la hondonada, sitio que parecía haberse convertido en el cuartel general de las marionetas de Gwin. Había pasado por Phichit a la fundición hacía poco tiempo y caminaban juntos hacia el dispensario. Solía frecuentar los lugares de obras, ya que recién graduado de medicina y trabajando con Sara, sus conocimientos eran bastante requeridos, atendiendo heridas leves y comunes, producto de los gajes del oficio.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Yuri ya ni siquiera se preguntaba cómo era que lo sabía. Phichit tenía un don para leer las atmósferas demasiado agudo.

-Mejor, creo. Aunque aún no sé qué pensar.

-No creo que alguien lo sepa con certeza –Phichit rió, y Yuri le devolvió la sonrisa –Con suerte, Alastair ya estará despierto. Sara me ha dicho que ninguna de sus heridas era de gravedad –afirmó, girando el picaporte y entrando en la estancia.

-¿Sara? –llamó Yuri, carraspeando un poco.

-Probablemente ha salido a hacer recuento de las medicinas. Con eso de que no han dejado nada del cargamento, habrá que ordenar más cuanto antes…

-Espera, ¿le han dejado solo?

-Sólo en lo que iba a ver a los soldadores… ¿qué…? –se interrumpió, observando cómo Yuri se precipitaba al fondo de la habitación y apartaba las cortinas con violencia.

Sabría Dios cuál había sido su preocupación inicial, pero seguramente no se asemejaba nada a la imagen que le devolvía sus ojos. Todo en el pequeño cubículo parecía intacto. La ventana abierta sobre la precaria cabecera dejaba entrar la brisa matutina, haciendo mecer los pétalos de las flores que estaban en el pequeño macizo que adornaba un poco la cornisa. Bajo ésta, se encontraba tendido Alastair, completamente inmóvil. Tenía las manos desvaídas sobre el rostro; una en la mejilla y otra tocando el cuello. Sus piernas habían hecho un desastre con las sábanas, de hecho, aún tenía una enroscada en la tela. Lo peor eran los ojos. Estaban abiertos de par en par, casi saliendo de sus órbitas. En su boca, sobresalía lo que parecía ser un pañuelo.

Horrorizado, Yuri se acercó a él y jaló lentamente el pedazo de tela. Le puso una mano sobre el cuello y pegó la oreja a su pecho.

Estaba muerto.

* * *

Para cuando Sara llegó, ya había algo de gente dentro del lugar. Se las habían arreglado para traer al comisario por mera formalidad, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. También habían mandado llamar a Nikiforov, con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlos.

Sin embargo, a Yuri todo esto se le hacía demasiado ajeno. Mareado, caminó hacia afuera y se sentó en el pórtico. No sólo habían atracado el barco y presumiblemente matado a toda la tripulación, no sólo había muerto la única persona que podría esclarecer el suceso, no. Habían asesinado a Alastair.

Si bien no eran amigos cercanos, sí que le tenía cariño y aprecio. Era él quien le alentaba cuando le veía decaído y quien se encargaba de hacerle promoción dentro del continente. Y alguien le había arrebatado la vida, con trozos de tela.

Sara había conseguido sacarle, con trabajo, otro pañuelo bien metido en la garganta. Quien quiera que fuera el asesino sabía lo que hacía; había atascado la fibra de una manera impecable. Seguramente ni siquiera había podido gritar.

Vio llegar a lo lejos a Viktor con toda su comitiva, pero se levantó, y asqueado, se retiró discretamente a pasos temblorosos.

Isabella había sido la primera en enterarse. Un hombre volaba raudo en una especie de bicicleta semi motorizada, y les informó a medias y a gritos lo que había pasado. Ella, Christophe y Viktor habían ido lo más rápido posible, pero aún así se hicieron casi una hora de camino. Agradeció internamente el que Viktor se precipitara a examinar la zona y atrajo a Christophe a un lugar apartado.

-Si piensas insinuar si yo tuve algo qué ver con todo esto… -comenzó, antes que Isabella pudiera abrir la boca.

-No, claro que no, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-No lo sé –Christophe bufó, ofuscado. Sus largas pestañas temblaban a la vez que apretaba los párpados –Pero esto sólo confirma que debemos hacer esto ya mismo. No me importa si no podemos convencerlos. Tampoco tenemos tiempo de ganarnos su confianza. Tenemos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa; ellos decidirán si quieren creernos o no. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

-¡Aún así…!

-¡Christophe! –la voz potente de Viktor se le clavó en los oídos al aludido -¡Ven aquí! Tienes que ver esto.

-Voy a decirle. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

* * *

A pesar de la mirada dura y férrea como el metal, el metro ochenta y la expresión adusta, Karl Korsakov tenía unas facciones finas y nobles que procuraba disimular con vello facial. A pesar de ello, había algo en su rostro que aterrorizaba a la gente, cosa que le había ayudado a abrirse camino en el mundo al que había decidido sumergirse.

Al joven rey, por ejemplo, le bastaba con mirarle un rato para incomodarle. Así había conseguido correrle de su propio despacho, ganándose algo de tiempo para husmear por ahí.

El título de rey era una mera formalidad, una costumbre que no tenía valor alguno. A pesar de todo, era poseedor de influencias, y más importante: dinero. Además, era increíblemente fácil de manipular. Por eso se había hecho de él como si fuese una marioneta, moviendo los hilos a voluntad.

Aún era temprano. Entre semana, a esas horas podía escucharse bastante ruido, pero siendo día de descanso, el silencio reinaba buena parte del gigantesco edificio. Era imponente. Con sus fachadas esculpidas en piedra blanquecina, escaleras de mármol y balastros finamente tallados, le daba el aspecto delicado y elegante que caracterizaba a la gran metrópoli de Gwin.

Tanteó por debajo del primer cajón, buscando la trampilla que componía el fondo falso que hacía poco había descubierto. Empujó con firmeza hacia arriba en cuanto logró palparla, revolviendo rápidamente facturas y notas sueltas, hasta que se topó con una hoja verdosa y delgada.

Torció el gesto apenas le pasó los ojos por encima. Bajó el papel con ligereza, contrastando completamente con lo sombrío de su mirada. Estaba lívido de enfado.

Salió de la sala a la misma velocidad con la que caminaba normalmente, pero pisaba con fuerza. A través del corredor, se cruzó con un recadero de palacio, y le ordenó de manera adusta que mandara a su asistente a su oficina lo más pronto posible.

En menos de cinco minutos, una joven delgada llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa.

-¿Señor?

La eficacia de Korsakov también era digna de reconocer; no se podía iniciar una pequeña mafia sin ser una persona de decisiones rápidas y prudentes. Le tendió un frasco transparente menudo, que contenía lo que parecía ser un papel enroscado.

A la chica pelirroja le recorrió un escalofrío.

-Lleva esto en el halcón 1784, ahora mismo –ordenó, girando la estilográfica entre sus dedos –Ah, y Mila… no hace falta que te diga que nadie debe saberlo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, sin moverse de ahí. Korsakov endureció su semblante.

-Anda.

* * *

A Mila Babicheva no le iban los dramas. La desazón y los nervios eran sensaciones que le asqueaban, así que procuraba evitarlos a toda costa. Sin embargo, a pesar de guardar la compostura, sentía el corazón latir a mil por segundo. La mano enguantada que sostenía el pequeño envase de cristal le sudaba, y la sensación pegajosa le causó tanta molestia que se arrancó el guante de un limpio tirón, no sin antes meter el cilindro transparente en uno de los compartimientos de la especie de corsé que ceñía su cintura.

Girando la cabeza con frecuencia, caminó hacia el ala este del edificio a paso ligero. Una vez al otro extremo, subió una estrecha escalinata que daba a un gigantesco aviario, de una estructura metálica de apariencia cobriza. De su cinturón, extrajo un manojo pequeño de llaves, tomó la segunda más grande, y se deslizó dentro. Tras abrir la segunda puerta, una urraca graznó en su dirección, volando hasta posarse en su hombro.

-Hola, bonita –murmuró, acariciándola con los dedos. A su alrededor, una enorme cantidad de aves revoloteaban y cantaban en armonía. Mila sentía algo de pena por ellas. No se merecían vivir encerradas.

De manera rápida y precisa, sacó un diminuto lápiz de carboncillo y garabateó algo en un pedacito de pergamino, lo ató a la pata derecha de la urraca, y salió con ella de la gran jaula, trepando con cuidado a la almena del costado del edificio y la soltó al aire. Se quedó ahí de pie, hasta perderla de vista, y no fue sino hasta media hora después que volvió a entrar en el gigantesco aviario. En una jaula más apartada y medio cubierta por una tela oscura, se encontraba el halcón que Korsakov mencionaba. Llevaba una plaquita de metal grabada con el número "1784", a saber dios por qué motivo. Mila, con su rostro impasible característico, tarareó en voz queda mientras se acercaba al ave con delicadeza.

1784 agitó las alas, pero se relajó al reconocer la presencia de la chica, saltando al brazo que Mila le ofrecía. Con mano experta, sacó de vuelta el cilindro y lo ajustó con cuidado a las correas que la hembra llevaba en la otra pata. Creyendo suficiente el tiempo que le había dado a la urraca de ventaja, se encaramó de nuevo a la torre y la dejó volar, no sin antes revisar la cinta con una minúscula partícula ambarina en su cuello.

Por primera vez en su vida, elevó sus ojos azules al cielo y formuló una plegaria silenciosa.

Cuando terminó, bajó silenciosamente, tal y como había subido, con aún más estrés entre las costillas.

* * *

Enterraron a Alastair rayando el medio día. Mucha gente acudió al funeral apresurado, al final, era él quien dirigía casi la totalidad de las cosas que llegaban a Leftovers, y la gente le quería.

Una atmósfera pesada y confundida reinaba la escena. En los rostros de las personas estaba tatuado el desconcierto y la tristeza, pero más que otra cosa, el miedo. El miedo se comenzaba a abrir paso entre los corazones de los habitantes de Leftovers, y eso no era bueno, para nadie.

Yuri Plisetsky había ido a regañadientes, pero era Otabek el que parecía más ofuscado. Tenía el entrecejo completamente fruncido, y llegó a apretarle el hombro a Yurio tan fuerte que le hizo daño.

-No sabía que le tenías tanto aprecio –refunfuñó Yurio, sacándose la mano de Otabek de encima.

Éste sacudió la cabeza y se disculpó con la mirada.

-No es eso. Es lo que representa; en cualquier momento puede salir alguien y matarnos mientras dormimos. Sería más fácil tener un blanco definido, por lo que sabemos, Gwin tiene las mismas posibilidades de estar detrás de esto que Garya.

Yurio bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es bastante improbable que una ciudad entera esté tras de un capitán de barco, ¿no crees? En serio, Beka, ya me estás cansando con las conspiraciones –hizo una pausa, en lo que alguien daba un pequeño discurso a lado del féretro -¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que tienen algún motivo oculto? Es demasiado retorcido, no se me ocurre alguna excusa para que puedas tener razón.

Otabek le dedicó una mirada cargada de circunstancias.

-A no ser… -Yurio le interrumpió antes que pudiera hablar -¿lo sepan? ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo? –le encaró, deformando su rostro en esa típica cara amenazadora que le dedicaba a casi todo el mundo.

-En realidad, sí –admitió Otabek, desviando la mirada. Yurio expulsó el aire por la nariz con violencia, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada –Hace un par de meses, Alastair me entregó un sobre lacrado. Extraño, por demás. A grandes rasgos, algún anónimo conoce la existencia del ámbar. No como tal, pero sabe que usamos algún material autóctono para potencializar la energía de los motores, y quería ayuda para explotarlo o algo por el estilo. Honestamente, me dio mala espina y jamás respondí. Y no lo sé, ahora que lo veo así, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no podrían venir simplemente a por ello? Si bien después de la última reforma se prohíben sobreexplotar los recursos minerales, ¿por qué alguien se preocuparía que se violase la norma en un sitio como Leftovers? Al final, Mikhay ya es tierra yerma, sin recursos, y nos tienen a su disposición…

-¿Por qué me ocultaste algo como eso? –Le espetó Yurio, ligeramente herido en su orgullo –No, espera, no me contestes. Ya tendré tiempo de enfadarme contigo después. Ahora necesitamos hablar con Katsuki.

-A saber dónde estará –musitó Otabek, tragándose el deje de vergüenza y clavando la mirada en los obreros que hacían de sepultureros.

A unos cuantos metros de la pareja, Isabella se moría en ganas de salir volando hacia Garya. Colgados por una correa de cuero, llevaba tres tubos de madera forrados en cuero, con rollos de pergamino dentro. Le quemaban al sentirlos al costado, pero aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido separarse de ellos. Eran demasiado importantes.

Asqueada por la funesta escena, dio la vuelta por detrás del dispensario, topándose sorpresivamente con Yuri Katsuki sentado, contemplando el horizonte.

-A ti tampoco te gustan mucho estas cosas, ¿verdad? –La voz fina y delicada de Isabella lo sobresaltó, y él le sonrió con desgana, negando con la cabeza -¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están rojos.

-Ah, no es nada. No veo muy bien sin lentes –se excusó Yuri, sintiendo la intromisión un poco más incómoda de lo que debería.

Isabella caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. Había una maceta grande con algunas rosas detrás de ella, así que se recargó ahí, flexionando una rodilla.

-Deberías conseguirte otros, no podemos dejar que nuestra joven promesa pierda la vista.

-Ya, pero con lo que acaba de pasar, no puedo permitirme desperdiciar vidrio en otros anteojos –se interrumpió, no queriendo tocar el tema –Me haces sentir viejo, ¿cuántos años es que tienes?

-¡Esas cosas no se le preguntan a una dama! –Exclamó Isabella con voz aguda, mientras Yuri enrojecía levemente –Vale, que es broma. Tengo veinte años.

Yuri abrió mucho los ojos, genuinamente sorprendido.

-¡Eres muy joven! Y has viajado tú sola desde Mikhay ¿Toda la milicia en Gwin ronda los veinte?

Isabella rió de buena gana, halagada.

-No, hombre, me parece que no. Es que nosotros somos élite –sentenció, regalándole una sonrisa encantadora –No debes preocuparte por nosotros –añadió, aludiendo al tema que preocupaba a Katsuki –confía. Nosotros somos los buenos.

Yuri estaba a punto de preguntarle qué significaba eso cuando ella se levantó de golpe.

-¡Lo tengo! Toma –se sacó de la alforja de cuero un poco raída una especie de gorro de aviador. En la parte superior tenía los usuales lentes, pero si uno se fijaba con atención, había múltiples cristales, todos de diferente graduación y opacidad. Ella desabrochó las correas y broches que los sujetaban y se los tendió a Yuri, con la misma sonrisa cálida –tal vez alguno te sirva.

Él los tomó, devolviéndole la sonrisa, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, y la observó marcharse. No, el problema que tenía era que confiaba en ellos.

Entonces, ¿quién habría asesinado a Alastair?

* * *

Entretanto, Viktor y Christophe habían inspeccionado la escena a conciencia. Tras hablar con Sara, estaban de acuerdo en que no era un trabajo amateur; había sido obra de alguien que sabía cómo matar sin mucho revuelo. Empero, entre la noche anterior y esa mañana nadie pudo haber llegado por ningún puerto, a saber del pequeño grupo de vigilancia que no había reportado absolutamente nada. La única premisa, hasta el momento, era que podrían haber atracado en alguna costa antes del descubrimiento del barco de carga, pero eso también era poco probable; ¿dónde podría esconderse una barca en la isla, tras haber revisado cada bahía?

El nuevo pensamiento de que ya podría haber alguna infiltración enemiga dentro de la isla inquietaba sobremanera a Nikiforov. Todavía no lograba esclarecer el por qué asesinar a un capitán de barco de carga, aunque tenía varias conjeturas. Una de ellas, la que le parecía más razonable, consistía en que tal vez habían enviado soldados en el mismo barco, así como material para construcción. No se le ocurría otra causa lógica.

-Esto sólo lo confirma, debemos de actuar ya. A la noche, volaré de vuelta a Gwin. No podemos pasar tanto tiempo incomunicados –anunció Viktor, atravesando la puerta con rapidez. -¿Te quedarás, Chris? –inquirió, volteando a verle por encima del hombro.

El hombre tragó saliva, negando con el mentón.

-Viktor, ¿podría hablar contigo antes?

-¿Qué, ahora? Dímelo de camino, el tiempo apremia.

-Es mejor después. Por favor, no te vayas sin avisar.

-Vale ya, como quieras –repuso Viktor, sin detenerse -¡Eh, ustedes dos! –Alzó la voz, dirigiéndose a Plisetsky y Otabek, que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos -¿Qué hacen ahí parados? –Espetó, con esa aura risueña y elegante que a Yurio le parecía ligeramente insoportable –No hay tiempo que perder, ahora menos que nunca.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? No tenemos material suficiente para construir nada, además, por si no lo has notado, alguien se acaba de morir, y lo que menos necesitamos es que nos griten –respondió, irónicamente a voz en cuello.

Viktor enarcó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír, y se aproximó hacia él a pasos largos.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, quejándote sin nada, mientras ésta gente está ahí afuera lista para atacar, o puedes venir con nosotros a intentar prepararte para lo que viene.

Yurio desvió la vista y exhaló con fuerza por la boca, controlándose. Otabek, por otra parte, dejó escapar una risita, aún sintiéndose culpable por la omisión.

-¿Qué sugieres? –inquirió este último, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estoy seguro que tienen bastantes prototipos y estructuras que se han convertido en chatarra, ¿por qué no los desmantelamos para usarlos? Con eso y lo que tengan de reservas, probablemente podamos hacernos de algunas armas decentes.

Otabek y Yurio intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-No creo que a Katsuki le haga mucha gracia –apuntó Otabek, con una mano en la barbilla –pero supongo que no tenemos otra opción. ¿Tendrás la lista de los artefactos que no hemos terminado de desarrollar?

Sin relajar el semblante, Plisetsky asintió una única vez, sintiendo el mal humor incrementarse dentro de sí.

-Están dentro de la bitácora, pero el cerdo se ha ido a paseo y al parecer no tenemos mucho tiempo como para esperar a que venga a abrirnos el taller.

-¿Y qué con eso? –El rostro de sonrisa nacarada de Viktor no combinaba para nada con el tinte autoritario que siempre tenían sus frases.

Yuri le miró con una mueca entre hastiada e incrédula.

-¿En verdad crees que uno puede entrar por ahí como Pedro por su casa? De ser el caso, habríamos terminado ese maldito submarino en un mes a marchas forzadas. No, a ése tipo le dan episodios depresivos o alguna mierda y se encierra ahí, a cal y canto. Nadie puede abrir esas cerraduras, y créeme que lo hemos intentado.

-No creo que sea un problema.

Plisetsky se encogió de hombros, con expresión sardónica, y le hizo un gesto extraño a Otabek con la mano, girando el puño en el aire. Éste asintió y se dirigió hacia una especie de cobertizo pequeñito a lado del dispensario. Más bien, era un garaje. Ahí tenía guardadas un par de motocicletas, que habían sido construidas hacía apenas un año, con el motivo de usarlas en caso de alguna emergencia, pero la verdad era que pocas veces habían sido utilizadas. Una parte por la escasez de necesidad, otra porque a la gente le daba algo de miedo.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Pero qué es eso? –Exclamó Viktor, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, acercándose al aparato con curiosidad.

-¿Una moto? Vaya, creí que de esas sí había en Gwin.

-¿Esa cosa es una moto? ¡Impresionante!

Sí, lo era. En Mikhay claro que existían motocicletas, pululaban por ahí a cualquier hora del día. Pero esta no se parecía en nada a las delicadas y livianas formas de las que circulaban en las calles empedradas de Gwin, no. Medía casi setenta centímetros del suelo al asiento, y poco menos de dos metros de largo, pero no eran sus dimensiones las que la hacían impresionante. El asiento estaba sostenido por una especie de soporte curvo, aparentemente unido a la cúpula, también curvada hacia atrás. El manillar era más bien pequeño, con lo que parecía ser una lámpara en la parte delantera.

Debajo del asiento, había algunos cilindros y lo que Viktor supuso que era un motor, sin embargo, jamás había visto un motor de vapor igual.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? Oh. –Yuri interrumpió el ensimismamiento de Viktor, dirigiéndose a Otabek de nuevo –Vamos a necesitar la otra.

-No me digas que vas a enseñarle a manejar.

-No seas imbécil, me llevaré la mía. A éste llévatelo tú.

Otabek le dedicó una expresión burlona de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada más. Se subió de un salto a su vehículo y arrancó, dejándole ahí, más malhumorado e indignado que nunca. Dio una patada en el suelo, y sacó del cobertizo una motocicleta parecida, algo más delgada y alargada. Ajustó la coleta rubia con cuidado, pasando una de sus piernas sobre el asiento y saltando encima.

-¿Problemas de pareja? –Viktor avanzó hacia él, alzando el mentón. Yurio puso los ojos en blanco.

El sonido sordo del motor de Otabek, que se había ido desvaneciendo, aumentó de pronto, haciendo que Yuri levantara la cabeza.

-¿Vienes o qué? –le gritó a unos pocos metros.

Plisetsky le reconoció el tono de tregua, e hizo todo lo posible por pasarse el mal trago. Al final, si les caía una bomba encima o alguien lo ahogaba con un calcetín, no quería morirse peleado con él.

Sin quitar la expresión amenazadora, alzó una ceja y jaló a Viktor del brazo, medio subiéndolo en lo que sobraba de asiento.

-El que llegue al último va a buscar al cerdo –profirió, antes de arrancar a toda velocidad.

El mal humor de Yuri Plisetsky se desvaneció poco después de arribar, aunque no precisamente porque se sintiera mejor. No, ahora estaba ligeramente indignado (aparte de ocupado, claro está). Y es que, al plantearle de nuevo a Viktor el tema de la cerradura, éste simplemente se había limitado a sonreír, echarse la coleta hacia atrás, y darle dos tiros a la chapa, sin vacilar.

-Bah, eso pude haberlo hecho yo –había murmurado, entre dientes.

-Pero no lo hiciste –apuntó Viktor, dándole un par de golpecitos en el pecho con el mango del arma –toma, esta es tuya. Será mejor que tengas una. Te voy a pedir que no encañones a nadie, en la medida de lo posible.

Después de eso, se había puesto a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra, con ése tono extraño con el cual las oraciones imperativas parecían de concesión. A Yuri le hastiaba y le ponía los pelos de punta por igual.

En menos de dos horas, ya habían organizado una pila de deshechos de metal bastante grande. También habían logrado recolectar algo de cobre, engranes y fuelles, producto de desvalijar un motor y un prototipo de lavarropas.

Viktor observaba el montón de partes, con el entrecejo fruncido y una mano en la barbilla.

-Esto es demasiado poco, necesitamos más –exclamó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yuri estaba a punto de soltar algún comentario agresivo, pero Otabek le miró de soslayo y negó con la cabeza, así que se lo tragó y en su lugar arrojó el desarmador sobre la mesa.

-¿Y de dónde quieres que lo saquemos?

A Viktor le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Por qué no usamos el barco? Es grande, y no creo que nadie lo vaya a ocupar.

Yurio le miró con una expresión que se podía catalogar como de repugnancia.

-Pero cuánto cinismo… Mira, ni siquiera necesito voltear para saber que estás a punto de reclamar, no te voy a detener, únete al club de los descarados –exclamó Yuri, dirigiéndose a Otabek con la última frase.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza, separando los materiales en silencio.

-No es mala idea –apuntó después de un rato –Pero vamos a necesitar más gente –Yurio articuló un "no me digas" apenas visible, sin llegar a vocalizar –Lo más viable es que Yuri y yo nos quedemos aquí con alguno de ustedes, para comenzar a poner el material en forma, y otro grupo vaya a desmantelar lo que se pueda del barco. Ya después lo transportaremos hasta acá.

-Hagamos eso –respondió Viktor, con energía, y le hizo un gesto a Yuri –Llévame al hostal, ¿quieres? Y ayúdame a reclutar gente que nos ayude con el material.

A pesar de las ganas de replicar que tenía Yuri, se las tragó, y se sacó el cinturón de herramientas de mala manera, arrojándolo sobre la mesa.

-Apresúrate, gran comandante en jefe –exclamó Yuri, ya encima de la moto con un tono apagado.

-Me alegra que vayas a estar lejos cuando entremos en batalla –Viktor habló, con una voz pausada, cantarina como siempre, pero ligeramente petulante.

-¿Por qué? –escupió éste, aún con la voz baja.

-Eres demasiado efusivo para la guerra. La gente como tú simplemente no dura como soldados.

-Entiendo con eso que vas a cuidarnos a todos muy bien, ¿cierto? Para ser el ejército, son demasiado ineficientes. Mira cuánto tiempo ha pasado y ni sus luces. No entiendo realmente para qué los mandaron a ustedes, altos cargos y lo que quieran, pero cinco personas es casi nada para lo que dicen que se viene. No, no me contestes, no quiero saber tu opinión. Sólo, um, es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que llegaron aquí. ¡Maldición!

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, arrancó.

* * *

Pasaron toda la tarde seleccionando material, y no fue hasta bien entrada la noche que Viktor dio por finalizada la jornada. En total y según los cálculos de Otabek, tenían suficiente para construir un arsenal decente, aunque, claramente, eso llevaría tiempo. Sin embargo, podían darse por bien servidos.

Había hecho bastante calor durante el día, y llovía de una manera fina y uniforme, empapando las calientes rocas y praderas. El resultado era un ambiente un poco bochornoso, pero soportable. Viktor veía, aún levemente fascinado, la calma y quietud de las plantas balanceándose con las diminutas gotas de lluvia, y el inmenso cielo estrellado. No había luna, pero los faroles de la vereda (aún lejana) iluminaban bastante bien hasta donde se encontraba. Andaba fuera del camino, donde aún había hierba para no ensuciarse las botas, cubriéndose la cabeza con una especie de ventana redonda, aún con el marco de metal unido a ella, presumiblemente una claraboya del barco.

A pesar de la lluvia, no andaba deprisa. Viktor Nikiforov podía ser un poco hueco y a veces hasta frívolo, pero sabía hacer su trabajo. Era impulsivo, pero metódico, incluso podría decirse que la perfección era una cualidad inherente a su persona. A Viktor le gustaba lo que hacía, pero sinceramente, no le llenaba en absoluto, y jamás se había sentido agradecido de su capacidad por completo.

Sin embargo, ahora le venía de maravilla.

Se había aprendido en una sentada el camino a la casa de Yuri Katsuki, y fue a unos cuantos pasos de ésta que se detuvo en seco. Un ruido sordo bastó para ponerlo en guardia, sacando un revólver dorado del cinturón. El sonido era parecido al de un disparo, pero mucho más leve. Con cautela, rodeó el seto que bordeaba el camino, y avanzó hacia la parte posterior de la casa, a paso ligero.

Una angustia repentina al pensar que alguien le podría estar haciendo algo parecido al caso del capitán del barco le atacó, y salió hacia el patio trasero de la vivienda, apuntando a una figura apenas medio iluminada por los focos de la casa.

-Quédate dónde estás –ordenó, apenas levantando la voz –Date la vuelta.

La persona tensó los hombros, dándose vuelta bruscamente. Tenía un arma alargada, probablemente un rifle, un poco más pequeño en las manos.

-Baja el arma.

-¿Viktor? –exclamó, obedeciendo.

-¿Eres tú, Yuri? –preguntó, avanzando sin dejar de encañonarlo. Éste caminó hacia la luz, dejando que viera su rostro -¡Yuri! Me has asustado.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. Sólo estaba probando esto, aunque si lo escuchaste, aún no está listo –rió nerviosamente, más por la impresión que por incomodidad.

-¿Qué es?

Yuri le sonrió, aún encontrando gracioso y hasta sensible el contraste.

-Vamos adentro.

Una hora después, Yuri se arrepentía de haber dejado pasar a Viktor a su casa. Le había explicado con detalle cómo había construido el fusil y su prototipo de silenciados, y el curso de la conversación les había llevado a salir de la casa rumbo al taller, donde Viktor quería subir a toda costa a Yuri en el avión. Katsuki balbuceaba excusa tras excusa, pero Viktor hacía caso omiso (aunque en realidad, no iba a despegar si se seguía negando tan rotundamente). Sin embargo, para su buena y mala fortuna, fueron interrumpidos por un tintineo que Viktor reconoció al instante.

-Oh… nunca me voy a dejar de asombrar de lo maravillosas que son las aves –A Yuri más bien le parecía que todo le asombraba, sin llegar a discernir si era sólo superficial o terriblemente tierno. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué hablaba hasta que levantó la vista, aguzando la mirada. Recordó de pronto el manojo de cristales que seguía colgado a su cinturón y se colocó uno al azar sobre los ojos, demasiado grande y convexo, pero que servía.

Un halcón gigantesco había aterrizado limpiamente sobre el brazo de Viktor, mismo que levantaba con el mismo porte irreal que le había notado desde la primera vez. Nikiforov le buscó entre las patas con rapidez, y con todo, sus movimientos no parecían atropellados.

Era blanco. Es decir, la cabeza y el pecho estaban cubiertos de plumas níveas y de apariencia suave, era en las alas y en la espalda donde el color se marmoleaba en vetas de un café oscuro. Bonito, por demás. Yuri jamás había visto uno tan de cerca.

-¡Al fin! –Prosiguió Viktor –De verdad creí que tendría que volar de vuelta a Gwin. Aunque no habría sido tan pesado si te llevase de copiloto.

-Pero apenas hay espacio –rió un poco Yuri, acercándosele.

Viktor le miró rápidamente, alzando una ceja.

-Precisamente.

Cuando volvió la mirada al papel que acababa de sacar de ahí, se le descompuso el gesto como por arte de magia. Sin decir una palabra y con las cejas fruncidas apartó a Yuri, sin violencia, pero de manera firme, y caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de que éste le detuviese.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí. No. No lo sé…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Katsuki, preocupado y ligeramente cansado de que todo lo que llegaba últimamente a Leftovers eran problemas.

-Angustias y calamidades –respondió Viktor, dedicándole una sonrisa extraña –Quédate aquí, ¿quieres? Y no… espera, será mejor que vengas conmigo.

-Ya, pero…

-No me vayas a pedir alguna explicación ahora, mereces saber todo lo que pasa, pero ahora mismo ni yo lo entiendo. No me parece buena idea dejarte solo ahora, menos tan lejos de todos.

Yuri, que ya se había comenzado a resignar en el momento que le comenzaron a voltear el mundo y la vida, asintió un par de veces, pero no se movió del lugar. Viktor le tomó con delicadeza de la mandíbula con ambas manos y acercó su rostro al de él. El cuero de sus guantes estaba helado.

-Confía en mí. No sé si pueda pedirte que confíes en los demás, pero tienes que confiar en mí. No permitiría que algo malo te pase –separándose, miró hacia las colinas y el cielo estrellado –Ni a ti, ni a Leftovers.

-Vamos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, media hora antes, Isabella enfrentaba sus propios problemas. Ver urracas en el patio no era motivo suficiente como para apanicarse, pero todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de _esa_ urraca. Habría reconocido la cintilla colorada donde fuera. Hecha un manojo de nervios, había ido a buscar a Jean, pero no aparecía por ningún sitio. Había ido a todos los sitios que conocía ahí dentro de su corta estadía, pero no había rastros de él. Cansada, se había dirigido al hostal, con la esperanza de hablar con Christophe, y fue de hecho él quien la interceptó, a medio camino, para preguntarle por Viktor, para fortuna de Isabella.

-Chris, no… espera, tienes que ver esto –exclamó, al encerrarse en la habitación que ella y JJ compartían –Es de Mila. Christophe, Korsakov lo sabe todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser? –había vociferado, mientras miraba la hoja sin dar crédito a sus ojos -¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta?

-Eso es lo de menos –las manos le temblaban al hablar, así que las escondió debajo de sus piernas –Tal vez ése fue su plan desde el principio. Piénsalo, estábamos metiendo demasiado las narices en los escándalos de corrupción, sobre todo Nikiforov. Encerrándonos en esta isla donde no conocemos a nadie, robarse el ámbar en las sombras, asesinarnos y culpar a Garya por lo que ha pasado… no suena tan descabellado, para venir de él.

Christophe asintió, mirando al vacío.

-¡Tengo que encontrar a JJ! No puedo irme sin él… no puedo dejarlo aquí solo…

Christophe la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola con un poco más de fuerza de la que pretendía.

-¡Escucha! Eres un soldado, no puedes anteponerlo a él antes que hacer lo correcto –exclamó, soltándola y acariciando su mejilla –Además que no lo estás dejando solo, yo voy a quedarme con él y les explicaré todo. Pero tú debes irte, ahora.

Isabella le devolvió la mirada, asustada.

* * *

En todo el trayecto, Viktor no había abierto la boca, incomodando a Yuri a cada paso, porque si había algo más irritante que Nikiforov hablando sin parar, era precisamente que no lo hiciera, al menos para él. Intentó abstraerse para no pensar en el contenido de la nota, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible, eso y el hecho en que Viktor le había insistido en llevar el fusil le inquietaba sobremanera.

Viktor se precipitó dentro del hostal, caminando cada vez más deprisa a grandes zancadas, así que para cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Christophe y la abrió de golpe, estaba casi sin aliento.

-¡Christophe! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó a voz en cuello, con un tono severo que acompañaba su expresión adusta.

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, siendo Isabella la que se asomaba por ella.

-Está aquí, ¿qué…? –había comenzado, siendo interrumpida por Viktor al pasar a su lado, ignorándola y dirigiéndose a Christophe.

-¡Explícame inmediatamente qué significa esto! –con un movimiento firme, le plató el papel en la cara. Christophe entrecerró los ojos para leer, levantando la vista y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Isabella y articulando "corre".

Sin pensarlo mucho, ella obedeció al instante, empujando a Yuri en el proceso. Salió rauda de la habitación, sin volver la vista atrás, mientras se ponía la capucha de la capa corta que llevaba.

-¡Yuri, detenla! –Gritó Viktor, intentando zafarse del agarre de Christophe, quien lo había sujetado por reflejo -¡Qué te pasa! –Le miró, desesperado -¿Por qué de todas las personas tenían que ser ustedes, tenías qué ser tú quien nos traicionara? ¡Contesta!

-¡No es ninguna traición! –Miró al suelo y después le encaró- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Por qué nunca te atreves a mirar fuera de lo que debe ser perfecto?

Aunque hubiese querido, Katsuki no habría podido hacer nada para detenerla, era demasiado rápida y él no alcanzaba a distinguirla entre las figuras borrosas del pasillo.

-¡Yuri! Ve afuera y busca a Jean. Dile que debe detener a la traidora de su novia ya mismo, a como dé lugar. ¡Corre! Te alcanzaré después –mientras hablaba, sacó su arma del cinturón. Era plateada, pesada y muy bonita.

Yuri, turbado, sólo atinó a asentir y salir a trompicones del hostal, sin idea alguna de dónde buscarle. Isabella estaba casi delante de él, subida a su aparato de hélices, aparentemente a punto de despegar. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero ésta le apuntó con un arma pequeña, obligándole a retroceder.

-¡Lo siento, Yuri! Christophe ya te lo explicará –le dijo a gritos, apenas audible gracias al estruendo del motor y de la lluvia, que había arreciado en cosa de nada.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Vociferó Jean a lado de Yuri, quien observaba la escena, terriblemente confundido y angustiado -¡Yang! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

La chica ya con el casco puesto, al ver que JJ se acercaba le apuntó a él con el arma, elevándose lentamente, dejando a Jean petrificado por la confusión.

-¿Yang? –preguntó Yuri a Jean, deteniéndole por el hombro.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? ¿No es Isabella? –la frase llegó a los oídos de Yuri como "¿Qué demonios con esta traidora? ¿Isabella?", provocándole asentir con vehemencia.

-¡Me ha dicho Viktor que la detengas, que ella lo ha ignorado y es una traidora! –gritó de vuelta, y en el montón de infortunios, lo que JJ escuchó entre el escándalo y el caos fue "Ha dicho Viktor que la detengas, que a Isabella la ha atacado una traidora".

De manera precipitada, Jean le arrebató el fusil pequeño que Yuri aún tenía entre las manos y apuntó hacia el helicóptero al tiempo que éste se comenzaba a alejar, sin embargo, aún volaba bajo gracias a la lluvia. Sin nada más en la cabeza que la orden, siguió a pasos agigantados el vehículo, hasta que consideró que no habría demasiados daños colaterales, y apuntó al sitio justo en menos de un segundo.

Y disparó.

La nave se sacudió un par de veces, pero terminó por desplomarse segundos después. Jean frunció el ceño y se acercó con cautela, sabiendo que, a pesar de no haber caído de mucha altura, podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Para suerte de Isabella, la cabina estaba hecha de un material y diseño resistente y estaba prácticamente intacta, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de lo demás, ni de ella misma. Se había dado en la cara con el panel de palancas, y una de ellas le había pegado de lleno en el ojo, tras quebrar el vidrio del casco. Cubriéndoselo con una mano, salió con cautela de la nave, impulsada por la adrenalina, y echó a correr colina abajo, donde Jean le había dicho que aterrizaría la avioneta que compartía con Christophe.

Jean divisó por el rabillo del ojo a la figura encapuchada escabullirse por un costado, y le disparó sin pensarlo, con la ira y preocupación de lo que pudo hacerle a Isabella. Fuese lo que fuese, no quedaría impune.

Pobre creatura.

Extrañado, accionó el arma un par de veces más, sin resultados. El cartucho debía estar vacío. Mascullando una maldición, corrió en espera de poder alcanzarle, siendo esto terriblemente fácil, ya que estaban en campo abierto. Desconocía si aquél fusil pequeño era obra de Katsuki o alguien más, pero agradeció a quien fuera su autor el haberle añadido una bayoneta.

Isabella, al sentir los pasos cada vez más cerca, se rindió y se volvió hacia atrás, deteniéndose en seco. Levantó ambas manos, con la intención de rendirse, encañonando a Jean tan sólo un instante, pero eso fue más que suficiente.

Jean, quien no alcanzó a descifrar el movimiento de la figura frente a él, no se detuvo en su cometida, y tomando el fusil del cuello, enterró la punta con toda su fuerza en el estómago de la persona, que gritaba desconsolada por el terrible dolor, grito que de pronto, le resultó muy familiar.

Demasiado familiar.

Con voz trémula y sin atreverse a quitarle el casco, mantuvo la mano en su lugar, y preguntó.

-¿Isabella?

* * *

 _ **Notas finales** : Oh, el angst, es justo y necesario._

 _Aquí está el por qué de la categoría "Fantasy", y sólo quiero aclarar tres cosas:_

 _*No, no me lo saqué de la manga ni es un Deus Ex Machina, ya estaba planeado y va a tener más desarrollo en eso._

 _*Espero que hayan prestado atención a los detalles, a partir de ahora se viene la montaña rusa (see what I did there?)._

 _*Y que gracias, muchas gracias por leer. Aprecio muchísimo los comentarios. A veces siento que esta historia no es lo suficientemente buena y me dan ganas de borrarla, pero leer cosas tan bonitas me quitan esas ideas de la cabeza._

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	5. Revelaciones afiladas

_**Notas:** wazzup bitches. I ain't ded._

* * *

 _ **"** **Alcanzó a reconocerla en el tumulto a través de las lágrimas del dolor irrepetible de morirse sin ella, y la miró por última vez para siempre jamás con los ojos más luminosos, más tristes y más agradecidos que ella no le vio nunca en medio siglo de vida en común, y alcanzó a decirle con el último aliento:**_

 _ **–** **Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te quise"**_

 _ **El amor en los tiempos de cólera, Gabriel García Márquez.**_

* * *

El ruido llegaba de manera pagada y ahogada a sus oídos. De repente, el mundo se sentía demasiado pesado por sobre su cabeza, las nubes se deshacían en terrones en sus pestañas y una náusea profunda le invadió las entrañas. Sentía la ropa cerca en lugar de puesta, la garganta le escocía y casi deja caer el cuerpo que aún sostenía a medias, notándolo más pesado a cada instante. En resumen, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Trastabilló un poco antes de reunir la fuerza que le quedaba, y con la pequeña sacudida la cabeza de aquella figura se dejó caer hacia atrás, haciendo que el casco se deslizase y cayese al piso, revelando el rostro que hizo a Jean casi perder la cordura al instante.

Cuando se ataca con bayoneta no basta sólo con enterrarla en el vientre del enemigo, no. Era un fusil a la antigua, de avancarga clásica, así que existía una técnica para no dejar al soldado indefenso durante el combate, y ahí era donde esa punta de metal entraba en acción. No, era necesario hundirla hacia arriba y girarla con fuerza sin detenerse, intentando causar el mayor daño posible. Era una ofensiva clásica y espantosamente eficaz; la persona en cuestión quedaba hecha trizas, con las entrañas destrozadas como pescado. Jean lo había hecho como un reflejo, ¿cómo iba él a saberlo?

Isabella temblaba en los brazos de él, con sangre manando de sus labios que tiritaban en el esfuerzo por transmitirle algo, pero Jean no la miraba. Estaba atemorizado, tan petrificado por el horror que apenas y respiraba. Cuando el peso se hizo demasiado como para soportarlo en aquella posición se inclinó sobre el pasto, aún apretando la mano empuñada a la bayoneta y depositó a Isabella en el suelo, con toda la delicadeza que su turbada cabeza le permitía y ahí fue cuando la miró.

Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Su piel clara estaba más pálida de lo que la había visto jamás, y la sangre que le salía de la boca corría por su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, manchando su mejilla izquierda y mezclándose levemente con sus lágrimas y diluyéndose en la lluvia. La cadena plateada que llevaba al cuello se le había subido desde el pecho, y sobre su garganta descansaba el dije con las dos iniciales, brillando contra la luz grisácea de las nubes.

No podía pedir ayuda. La lluvia haría inaudibles sus ruegos, y sabía que si soltaba el metal dentro de ella se desangraría en cuestión de segundos. Quiso pedirle perdón, quiso gritar al cielo, pidiendo que se lo llevase a él también, pero aún no hallaba las fuerzas para moverse o pensar. La desesperación le nublaba el cerebro tanto que se sobresaltó al sentir el familiar tacto de la mano de Isabella sobre su mentón. Las puntas de sus dedos apenas le rozaron la cara, pero él tomó su mano al vuelo, consciente del esfuerzo que debería estar haciendo, y la miró con los ojos inundados de duda y dolor.

–No… no voy a poder usar el vestido blanco de tu mamá, ¿verdad? –balbuceó, tosiendo un poco y aguantándose sin mucho éxito el rictus de dolor que cada exhalación le provocaba.

Jean la miró con las pupilas cargadas de culpa y desesperanza.

–Isabella –alcanzó a decir en un resuello, pero ella siguió susurrando, con la voz más débil cada vez.

–Escucha… debes escucharme… –el sonido de su voz se hizo tan bajo que Jean tuvo que pegar su oreja a los labios de Isabella. Al escucharla, sus puños se crisparon y estuvo a punto de soltar un alarido, pero se separó con una expresión de sorpresa en su mirada.

–¡Isabella, no!

–"Perdóname" –articuló, sonriéndole levemente– ¡Corre! –exclamó, intentando gritar con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas y disparó el revólver diminuto que aún llevaba consigo, dándole a Jean justo en la mano que todavía sostenía la pieza de metal, provocando que la soltase al instante.

Sin perder el tiempo, Jean deshizo su camisa en jirones, tomando dos trozos de ella, pero cuando levantó la vista, Isabella estaba inmóvil en un charco de su propia sangre. Titubeando, le levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, que seguían entreabiertos. Sus pupilas, apagadas y yertas, estaban clavadas en un punto muerto en el horizonte.

No era necesaria demasiada ciencia o fe médica para saber que estaba muerta. Es decir, obviando toda la sangre y las heridas, la manera en la que sus pestañas se mantenían inmóviles y el brillo mortífero de las córneas reducían ante los ojos del más insensible a Isabella en un cadáver más.

Con el alma destrozada e ignorando su propia herida, Jean se derribó sobre el cuerpo de Isabella y soltó un alarido profundo y cargado de dolor. La abrazó con desesperación rompiendo en un llanto frenético e incontrolable, sin ganas de soltarla jamás.

Después de un instante eterno, tomó uno de los paños que había cortado hacía tan sólo unos momentos para limpiarle el rostro empapado por la lluvia y le cerró los ojos. Se vendó a sí mismo sin mucho reparo e hizo lo mismo con el torso de Isabella. La besó en la frente, mientras el dolor dentro de sí se mezclaba en odio e ira. Temblando de rabia, alzó el cuerpo en sus brazos y se incorporó, avanzando de vuelta al hostal.

Yuri había regresado casi volando a donde Viktor, pero casi prefería haberse quedado donde estaba.

Decir que Nikiforov estaba fuera de sí era decir poco. Caminaba en círculos por la habitación vociferando cosas sin sentido, apuntando a Christophe con su arma cada tanto dentro de su monólogo, haciendo que a Katsuki (y a Giacometti, claramente) se les saliera el alma del cuerpo por temor a que fuese a escapársele algún tiro. Finalmente, derrotado, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Christophe, quien seguía sentado en la silla que Viktor había plantado en el centro de la habitación, con una expresión entre asustada y enfadada que, siendo sinceros, era aterradora.

Abrió la boca para soltar una especie de ultimátum, cuando Christophe incorporó el torso. En realidad, había tenido demasiada paciencia, ya había pasado más de media hora soportando los gritos de Nikiforov, e incluso le había permitido atarlo. Las cuerdas estaban bastante tensas y hacían que la madera del respaldo se le clavase en la espalda, pero no se había quejado. Sin embargo, ya había tenido suficiente.

–Por el amor de Dios Viktor, ¡cállate! –gritó, haciéndose lo más que le era posible hacia el frente. Viktor obedeció, más por la sorpresa inusual de que alguien le gritase que porque le hubiera escuchado –¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Viktor parpadeó cinco veces exactas, bajando la cabeza y desplomándose en una de las camas.

–Explica esto, Chris… –Viktor cambió por completo el tono de su voz, sonando casi como una plegaria –¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto? ¡Traicionar a tu nación! ¿Por qué…?

–Viktor, yo no…

–¡Deja de mentir! –su voz volvió a hacerse densa y oscura. A Yuri se le pusieron los vellos de punta. –Si te queda algo de dignidad, deja de mentir y sé honesto conmigo.

–¡Mentir acerca de qué, Viktor! ¡En verdad, dímelo! –Se adelantó tan fuerte que casi volcó la silla en la que estaba sentado –No hay ninguna mentira, ninguna traición, ¿y sabes por qué? –Viktor apretó los ojos y apartó la mirada con violencia. Christophe tensó la mandíbula y soltó una risita nerviosa desviando la vista en reflejo al gesto de Viktor –¡Contesta! Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

–¡Cállate! –Viktor se incorporó y le soltó una bofetada a Christophe, o al menos eso fue lo que Yuri creyó ver. La mano enguantada de Viktor temblaba a escasos milímetros de la mejilla de Giacometti, mientras que éste mantenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, aún esperando el golpe. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y le clavó su mirada vibrante con dureza y un ínfimo deje de tristeza.

–Tú sabes por qué es que no te atreves a golpearme –sus largas pestañas descendieron como un abanico por su rostro, acariciándole el pulgar a Viktor –También sabes por qué, a pesar de que la carta lo demanda y tenga el sello oficial, aún no me has matado, ¿verdad?

Viktor bajó el brazo de golpe y escuchó a Christophe exhalar con fuerza.

–No, la verdad es que no. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas de darle tantas vueltas y me dices la verdad? ¿Qué les hiciste, Christophe? ¿Qué les hiciste para que te mandaran matar? ¡En plena guerra, Chris!

Christophe rompió en una risa lastimera ante la confusión de Viktor.

–A veces me pregunto si eres demasiado noble o demasiado idiota, Vitya.

–¿Qué…?

Christophe levantó la mirada súbitamente buscándole los ojos a Viktor, quien aún huía de sus pupilas.

– _No hay ninguna guerra, Viktor_ –sentenció, arrastrando las palabras como las ruedas oxidadas de un tren viejo. Yuri miró a Viktor completamente confundido, pero éste tenía los ojos desorbitados, clavados en la madera polvorienta y manchada por sus pisadas del suelo. La lluvia hacía un sonido uniforme y tranquilizante en el techo y las ventanas, pero Viktor estaba muy lejos de todo eso. Las palabras de Christophe calaban en lo más hondo de su cabeza, haciendo un eco sordo –Nunca la hubo, ni la habrá al menos de la manera en la que tú piensas. Perdóname por quitarte la venda de los ojos, pero…

Sin embargo, Viktor ya no le escuchaba. Estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar por qué lo que decía Giacometti no sonaba a una reverenda estupidez. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el suelo, justo delante de Christophe, pero ni siquiera le miraba. No comprendía la razón aún, pero una parte importante de sí le decía que Christophe decía la verdad. Lo veía en sus ojos verdes, en la manera en la que hablaba con ese tinte de lastimera condescendencia.

–Suéltame ahora, Katsuki. Yo no soy el enemigo.

Yuri miró a Viktor de reojo, dudando, pero cedió al ver la expresión de Giacometti. Verdaderamente ya no podía confiar en algo en concreto, después del instante de caos que aún estaba viviendo.

Yuri desató las cuerdas con presteza, liberándolo en menos de un minuto y retrocedió un poco, queriendo poner en pies en polvorosa pero sin querer separarse de Viktor aún.

Christophe se acercó a Viktor con un par de pasos suaves, se inclinó ante él, con una rodilla en tierra y puso una mano sobre su rodilla. Nikiforov ni se inmutó.

Katsuki observaba la escena, más que perplejo. La manos le sudaban, por más que se las secase contra la ropa y desprendían un aroma a metal, producto del fusil que otrora cargara. Agachó la cabeza e hizo acopio de toda su capacidad para pasar desapercibido y se deslizó a través de la puerta, recargándose en el pasillo. Buscó algún indicio de su madre tal vez inquieta por el griterío, pero ahora mismo reinaba una paz aterradora.

Viktor fue el primero en quebrar la atmósfera, mirando a Christophe con los ojos a punto de lagrimear a causa de la turbación.

–¿Qué… quieres decir con que la guerra no existe, Chris? ¿De qué…? –se interrumpió, intentando mantener la compostura. A Christophe casi le enterneció mirarlo ahí, hecho trizas de manera tan estoica, tan elegante.

–Vamos Viktor, tú lo sabes. ¿Acaso no te preguntaste ni una sola vez por qué nos mandaron hasta aquí sin más, con un pretexto risible y que justo después emitieran una declaración de guerra?

–La guerra no se previene, Chris.

Christophe resopló con la nariz, en un ardid de risa.

–No, no se previene. Se planea, Viktor. No todas las personas son genuinas y sinceras sólo porque tú lo seas, por más que esa filosofía bella sea atractiva. Así no funciona el mundo –Christophe se sentó a lado de él, con los brazos en jarras sobre sus rodillas.

–Explícate, por favor. Por favor.

* * *

Jean arrastraba los pies a cada paso. Estaba a punto de desplomarse y lo sabía, sin embargo, no sentía el cansancio en su cuerpo. Lo que le pesaba era el alma.

Caminó por el largo pasillo lentamente, sacando fuerza de cada parte de su ser, manteniendo sus emociones ahogadas, al menos el tiempo suficiente para no romper en llanto.

Se cruzó con Yuri a la puerta, quien le dedicó una mirada de consternación al ver a Isabella vendada y ensangrentada en sus brazos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada al verle el rostro. En la última hora había aprendido a leer las caras de la gente destrozada.

Empujó con el pie la puerta hasta que estuvo completamente abierta y entró con una calma tortuosa. Viktor y Christophe se levantaron en el acto, y Christophe supo nada más verla que estaba muerta. La gente muerta tiene un parecido espantoso con los vivos, pero se nota instantáneamente una vez que has visto un cadáver. Es como si no fuéramos capaces de ver el alma hasta que ésta ya no existe.

Avanzó sin mirarles hasta el pie de la cama y depositó a Isabella en el borde, con un gesto casi piadoso. Angelical. Colocó sus manos juntas sobre su pecho y acarició su rostro aún manchado de sangre diluida por la lluvia y se postró en el suelo, sin fuerzas para llorar. Estaba vacío.

Viktor y Christophe intercambiaron una mirada cargada de circunstancias, olvidándose de la reyerta anterior y finalmente Nikiforov se acercó a él, apenas rozándole el hombro.

Craso error. Jean se apartó violentamente, levantándose de golpe y sujetándole del cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndole con una agresividad animal.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Por qué me hiciste hacerlo?! –vociferó, con las lágrimas de vuelta corriéndole por las mejillas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, fuera de sí y le soltó con la misma tosquedad con la que le había levantado –No… no eres… ¡tú! –se volvió hacia Giacometti, quien se puso en guardia al instante. Jean estaba colérico, se podía percibir en los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo.

–Jean, espera… –alanzó a decir antes que Leroy se abalanzase sobre él, tomándole del cuello.

–¡¿Por qué tuviste que involucrar a Isabella?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Avanzó hasta dar con la espalda de Christophe en la pared –No sé en qué mierda estés metido, ¡pero no tenías derecho a arrastrarla a ella! ¡No a ella! –acercaba su rostro a él a cada palabra. Christophe soltaba arcadas y pataleaba levemente, pero Jean, con la adrenalina y las emociones a tope ni se inmutaba por sus esfuerzos. Fueron necesarias la fuerza de Viktor y Yuri combinadas para separarlos.

Christophe cayó al suelo, tosiendo y tratando de recuperar la respiración, mientras Jean cedía y se deshilvanaba en brazos de Katsuki y Nikiforov.

–No a ella… no… tú la mataste, ¿lo sabes, verdad? No sé qué mentira de porquería le habrás dicho para convencerla, pero es tu culpa que esté muerta. Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa. Tu culpa… –repetía, como un mantra, a la par que Viktor lo depositaba en la silla que antes ocupara Christophe –es tu culpa que yo… que yo…

Lloraba. Lloraba como sólo puede llorar alguien que ha perdido lo que más atesoraba en la vida. Lloraba con fuerza y lleno de dolor, de ésa manera en que sólo llora alguien que no puede ocultar la pena. A Christophe le partió el corazón.

* * *

Plisetsky seguía enfadado, y probablemente seguiría enfadado durante las semanas siguientes. Si algo le molestaba sobremanera, eran las mentiras. Y aunque en este caso en particular no existían mentiras per se, sí que había omitido un buen pedazo de la verdad.

En realidad es que tenía miedo. No podía sacarse de adentro la preocupación latente por Otabek. Él era su vida. No se imaginaba qué sería de él si algo le pasara. Al final, ahí no le quedaba nadie. Ni en Leftovers, ni en todo el mundo.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, terminó por tragarse el regusto amargo que aún tenía en el paladar y apretó un par de tornillos con precisión. Habían quedado desiguales.

Arrojó el desarmador sobre la mesa de trabajo con desgana. Más cosas iban mal, para variar. El mango de caucho rebotó contra la madera y rodó por el suelo. Iba a agacharse para recogerlo cuando el color amarillo sucio de los guantes de Otabek le sobresaltó. Éste recogió la herramienta y se la tendió, mirándole a los ojos.

–Debes estar muy ocupado como para no haberme escuchado, Yura.

Yuri suspiró y lo tomó, sin querer verle la cara.

–Necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuesen muertos o política de porquería.

Otabek sonrió levemente tras él y se reclinó sobre el escritorio.

–Trae acá.

Yurio le tendió el artefacto alargado y pesado. De no ser por la diferencia de color y material de las partes, parecería una pieza de fábrica. Medía unos setenta centímetros del cañón a la culata, y pesaba aproximadamente tres kilos y medio. Algunas partes eran de madera rojiza, otras de madera blanda y más bien amarilla.

–Lo robé del taller de Katsuki. Es decir, algunas partes, como el cañón. Y la madera. Y los tornillos. Pero lo demás es todo mío.

Otabek lo miró con ternura. A veces aún podía ver algo del chiquillo de quince años con mirada de cañón que conoció hacía algunos ayeres. Los ojos le brillaban con más fuerza cuando hacía lo que amaba.

–¿Un fusil? Ah, pásame eso –señaló hacia la mesa, y Yurio le tendió el desarmador.

–Una carabina. Las vi en ese boletín raído que Alastair llevaba consigo casi siempre. Sólo que, mejor.

–¿No es muy pesada para una carabina? –añadió, apretando el tornillo impar y sopesándola entre ambas manos.

–Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo –bufó Yuri, arrebatándosela y apuntándole desde la silla –Además, hay un límite de tiempo o algo –continuó, jugueteando con la chapa del cartucho.

–¿La guerra comienza a la cuenta de tres?

–Guerra, robo masivo de combustible, lo que sea. No me gustaría estar desprotegido cuando vengan a robar nuestras tierras, violar a nuestros esposos…

–¿Esposos? Nunca pensé que sería muy romántico, pero esto…

Yuri bufó, con una sonrisa diminuta.

–Perdona, ya sabes.

–Sí, lo sé. Aunque esta vez ha sido enteramente mi culpa.

–Eso no te lo voy a discutir.

–Yura. ¿Me dejas desarmar esto? Creo que ya vi el problema…

–¿Te estás creyendo que eres mejor que yo?

–Sí.

–Maldita sea, Beka –soltó, riéndose ya de buena gana y se corrió a la izquierda, haciéndole sitio para trabajar.

* * *

Las losas empapadas no se matizaban ni en naranja ni en púrpura. Probablemente era a causa de que el atardecer ya había terminado, pero verdaderamente había algo lúgubre en el ambiente en general. La luna estaba bien escondida entre las nubes algodonosas, y ni una estrella lograba asomarse en el cielo ondulado. Una oscuridad cruenta reinaba las calles, y de no ser por las luces que emitían las escasas farolas, Viktor seguramente se habría dado de bruces contra las baldosas del suelo.

La temperatura, como si anticipase el desastre, había caído en picada, y a pesar que no hacía viento, Viktor sentía la neblina colarse hasta sus huesos. Se detuvo en seco al pie de un farol, viendo el vaho de su aliento desvanecerse hacia la oscuridad, y puso la mano sobre el frío metal para sostenerse. Oía pisadas a sus espaldas, acercándose cada vez, y, presa del pánico, le asestó un puñetazo al tubo con toda su fuerza. Después otro. Y uno después de aquél.

Para cuando los pasos se detuvieron a sus espaldas ya le había propinado una golpiza al farol, quien, claramente, no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo, pero los nudillos dentro de sus guantes sí que comenzaban a inflamarse. Katsuki había creído que necesitaría sujetarle con fuerza o incluso pedir ayuda, pero al momento que le tocó el brazo se quedó inmóvil. Se volvió y le miró con la expresión de desconsuelo más desamparada que Yuri había visto jamás y se lanzó hacia sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos y ladeó el cuello para dejarle reposar la cabeza en su hombro. Las nubes rugieron levemente en la oscuridad.

Un rato después, Yuri le vendaba las manos con cuidado, en su casa. La izquierda sólo tenía unas cuantas magulladuras, pero la derecha estaba bastante inflamada, aunando a que se había destrozado la piel de los nudillos del dedo medio y el anular. Parecería poco, pero dolía horrores el simple acto de estirar la mano, y Viktor, con todas sus condecoraciones, no podía evitar las muecas de dolor cada que Yuri le pasaba el algodoncillo empapado de alcohol o le tensaba las vendas.

–Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso –se disculpó Nikiforov, llevándose sus manos prolijamente vendadas a la cabeza, colando su cabello platinado entre los dedos.

–No pasa nada, Viktor, yo…

–Es que ahora no sé qué hacer –rió penosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás –no sé qué creer. Ahora ni siquiera te puedo pedir que confíes en mí, porque ya no tengo idea de lo que eso significa…

–Viktor… –se detuvo un instante, titubeando antes de tomarle la mano. En otro contexto, si hubiese tenido tiempo para detenerse a pensar en lo terriblemente natural que tocarle le parecía, probablemente habría dejado que el pánico de la cercanía se apoderase de él; afortunadamente, no era el caso –Tenemos que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer. Yo no sé nada de la guerra ni de la ciudad, pero teniendo que escoger una verdad, escogería la de Giacometti. Es tu amigo, o eso es lo que creo. Lo que dice no suena a mentira. E Isabella…

Viktor apretó los ojos y la mano de Yuri antes de soltarla y se levantó de golpe, salió al pórtico y volvió adentro en un segundo. El semblante le había cambiado por completo; volvía a tener en sus ojos claros una determinación casi heroica.

–¿Existe alguna manera de traer a Plisetsky y a su novio en menos de media hora?

Yuri le sonrió.

* * *

Las peleas siempre eran una buena excusa, pero la verdad es que los dos lo necesitaban. Y cuánto. Habían tirado la mayoría (si no era que todas) de las herramientas sobre la mesa al suelo, incluido el par de fusiles que se las habían arreglado para armar. Las tablas plegables hacían un sonido seco al entrechocar entre sí a cada movimiento brusco.

Otabek estaba completamente encima de él, besándole y apartándole el pelo rubio de la cara a cada tanto. Yurio ya le había sacado la camisa, pero aún batallaba con el cinturón de herramientas.

–Maldita sea, Otabek, ¿para qué tantas correas? –masculló contra su cuello, empujándole un poco para ver mejor.

–¿Quieres ver qué puedo hacer con ellas? –sonrió de lado susurrándole atrás del oído, dejando de meterle mano para ayudarle con las hebillas.

El cinturón cayó al suelo con todo lo que contenía, con un sonido tintineante. Otabek lo pateó, alejándolo de ahí y volvió a montarse a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Yuri, bajándole los pantalones lo mejor que podía en esa postura.

–Beka… –gimió con su voz gruesa. Con el tiempo había dejado de ser tan vocal, pero lo compensaba con sonidos tremendamente masculinos que a Otabek le enloquecían.

Este comenzó a mover las caderas contra la ropa interior de Yuri, lenta pero firmemente. Yurio se recostó completamente contra la mesa, echando la cabeza para atrás, dejándola caer contra el borde de ésta y dejándole espacio en el cuello a la boca de Otabek.

–Muérdeme.

Otabek obedeció, succionando suavemente contra sus dientes entreabiertos y mordisqueando despacio, casi con delicadeza. Yurio había enroscado los pulgares en el borde de los calzoncillos de Otabek cuando un golpe sordo pero potente llamó su atención de manera tan súbita que se pegó en la cabeza contra la barbilla de Otabek cuando se levantó.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Otabek, levantándose para dejarle salir. A fuerza de voluntad (y ligeramente consternado por los últimos acontecimientos), Yurio caminó hacia la pared oeste, inclinándose levemente.

–Puta madre… lo siento –trató de recobrar la respiración mientras alargaba la mano hacia una tubería transparente, de aproximadamente quince centímetros de diámetro. Oprimió lo que parecía una puertecilla, la cual se abrió al soltarla –Demonios, así que al final sí que servía.

–¿Qué…? Oh –Otabek se acercó a donde estaba Yurio, acomodándose la ropa, mientras éste agitaba levemente un contenedor cilíndrico. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos estaba en aquél punto de no regreso; aún así, a ambos les pesó igual el leer el contenido de la cápsula.

–De no darme tan mala espina todo este asunto, me quedaría aquí a comerte todo –se resignó Yuri, malhumorado, porque de verdad necesitaba eso. Había un trozo de papel dentro de la cápsula con un mensaje, una llamada hacia la casa de Katsuki, en resumen. –A la vuelta, ¿podríamos considerar taponar esa cosa? –gruñó, señalando la tubería de cristal.

–Creí que te haría más ilusión ver que funcionaba –apuntó Otabek, pescando su ropa del suelo.

–Me hacía ilusión hasta que me di cuenta que de verdad tendríamos a Yuri sin hilos, es un fastidio –se terminó de vestir, acomodándose el cabello y recogiendo el arma que habían perfeccionado hace poco –Cuando termine todo esto, voy a golpearlos a todos en la cara.

–Si es que esa actitud explosiva no te lleva directo a la muerte, tigre.

–A ella también la voy a golpear en la cara.

Otabek le sonrió. Le sonrió y lo besó profundamente antes de tener que bajar al mundo otra vez.

* * *

–¿No sería mejor que hablaras con él antes de hacer idioteces?

Yurio se estaba exasperando. Es decir, no que eso fuera una sorpresa, pero para haber digerido tanta información en tan poco tiempo, sí era de admirarse. Otabek, quien se había mantenido impávido todo el rato (lo cual tampoco era para variar), se levantó lentamente, exhalando con fuerza.

–Yura, por favor. Creo que él tiene razón. Tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellos antes de hacer castillos en el aire. Al fin y al cabo son personas autónomas, y al parecer tienen sus propios planes. No sería justo ni conveniente tomar decisiones grandes sólo por nuestra cuenta.

–¿Y tú qué, cerdo? ¿No tienes nada qué añadir?

Yuri bajó la mirada, haciendo que Yurio pusiera los ojos en blanco. Normalmente cuando hacía eso se retractaba de algo o simplemente dejaba las cosas al aire, sin hacer nada al respecto. Pero esta vez levantó la cabeza, se ajustó los anteojos improvisados y se reclinó sobre la mesa, hablando fuerte y claro.

–Voy a ir con Viktor a Gwin. Es necesario saber qué está pasando de verdad allá. Entre más pronto, mejor. Pero es cierto, debemos hablar con Christophe antes de hacer nada. Todo lo que tenemos es información a medias, y en una situación como esta, el más mínimo detalle puede ser crucial. No podemos restarle importancia a esto. Ya hay dos personas muertas, no vamos a esperar a que sean más.

El rostro de Yurio se transformó por una milésima de segundo en una expresión de genuina sorpresa, para después regresar a su cara malhumorada. Intercambió miradas rápidamente con Otabek, y suspiró con fuerza al darse cuenta que probablemente se pasarían toda la noche en vela, pero no protestó. Tenía curiosidad en saber lo que el Yuri con esa actitud era capaz de hacer.

–Bien, pero hay algo que sí debo hacer antes –exclamó Viktor, avanzando hacia el pórtico rápidamente. Yurio realmente pensaba que los ojos iban a quedársele hacia arriba para siempre; el aire teatral que Viktor parecía imprimirle hasta a respirar lo estaba volviendo loco. Le siguieron, notoriamente, hacia el exterior, para observar cómo le cargaba al halcón un mensaje y le dejaba ir. El ave aleteó en la densa oscuridad de la noche y desapareció entre las nubes grises en un santiamén.

–Me estoy perdiendo, ¿es éste algún ritual de preguerra del cual no estoy enterado? Ya sabes, como las botellas de champaña en los barcos o…

–Espera, ¿Qué no quedamos en que no había guerra y eran… manipulaciones del gobierno para probar una nueva técnica de control mental? –Otabek le siguió el juego a Yurio, quien se rió por lo bajo y chocó los puños con Otabek discretamente.

Viktor, por su parte, cruzó de vuelta el portal, con la espalda erguida como una vela y tomó su chaqueta ultramar rápidamente, volviendo a la entrada a pasos largos. Yurio gesticuló un "¿es en serio?" a Otabek sin llegar a vocalizarlo, quien sólo se encogió de hombros e hizo ademán de seguirle. Katsuki cogió las llaves de su casa y de su propia moto y los siguió, hacia el hotel.

* * *

No había dejado de cavar en toda la noche. Unos veinte minutos después que Viktor y Yuri se marchasen, se levantó sin decir palabra y se plantó en el jardín trasero, comenzando a cavar justo en medio de un rosal, haciéndolo pedazos con un par de paladas. Había estado así por un par de horas, como un autómata, haciendo caso omiso de Christophe, quien trataba de explicarle lo que él e Isabella habían estado haciendo, pero al no ver reacción alguna se dio por vencido y le ayudó excavar.

Había cogido cuatro tablas del almacén de dónde sacó la pala, construyó un féretro endeble como si reparara una silla, y lo arrastró a lado de la fosa, misma que debía medir unos dos y medio metros de profundidad.

Y después, Isabella. Oh, Isabella.

La palidez cadavérica de su semblante parecía de otro mundo. El cielo ya se había despejado, y el cuarto menguante de la luna afilada iluminaba el rostro de la chica de una manera desgarradora. Jean había limpiado su rostro afanadamente, pero la piel amoratada del golpe que se había dado al estrellarse seguía ahí. A pesar de su imagen funesta, seguía conservando trágicamente la belleza delicada que siempre la había caracterizado. Estaba posada justo entre sus cejas, apenas arriba de donde comenzaba su nariz. La luz de la recién despejada luna se posaba como un hálito grotesco y hermoso sobre su piel yerta. Jean no tenía fuerzas para mirarla.

Uno podría pensar que se quedaría en vela, mirándola hasta que se le quedaran los ojos, pero no era así. La parte vivaz y llena de sentimentalismo parecía haberse esfumado para siempre de su rostro; lo único que hizo fue envolverla completamente en la sábana de su cuarto de hotel y depositarla de la manera más fría posible dentro del improvisado féretro. No volteó a verla ni una sola vez.

Posteriormente, tomó el cubrecama que había llevado consigo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Christophe, quien se acercó a ayudarle otra vez. Extendieron la tela en el piso y levantaron el ataúd hasta acomodarlo sobre ella. Jean sacó unos pedazos de soga que había técnicamente robado del patio trasero y los ató a los extremos de la sábana mientras a Christophe se le ocurrían maneras mucho más efectivas de ejecutar la misma acción, pero la situación no estaba para cuestionarle nada, así que se resignó a imitar las acciones de Jean hasta bajar, con esfuerzos, la caja de madera en el agujero. La escena en general resultaba caótica.

De pronto, sin aviso alguno, Jean se desplomó en el suelo, de cara al pasto húmedo. Giacometti se arrodilló a su lado, girándolo entre sus brazos. Respiraba, pero estaba completamente ido. Probablemente había colapsado de tantísimo estrés y congoja.

Ya estaba a punto de llevárselo cuestas sobre la espalda cundo escuchó voces a lo lejos. El tono de Viktor cuando estaba emocionado era inconfundible.

–¡Viktor! –Gritó, esperando que se pudiese escuchar desde el jardín de atrás –¡Viktor! –volvió a intentar, un poquito más fuerte.

–¿Christophe? –Las voces y los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que las pisadas dejaron de escucharse gracias a la alfombra del pasto y la voz clara y sonora de Viktor le llamó justo a sus espaldas –¡Chris! ¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿Tú qué crees? –masculló Yurio por lo bajo –Es obvio que se ha suicidado gracias a toda esta locura, yo lo habría hecho sin dudarlo –Otabek le propinó un merecido golpecito en la cabeza mientras Viktor se inclinaba a lado de Giacometti.

–¿Está bien? –Viktor pegó su oído al pecho de Jean, preocupado.

–Respira y tiene pulso, si es a lo que te refieres. Sólo está inconsciente, lo cual no es para menos. Sólo… ayúdame, ¿quieres?

Nikiforov asintió levantándolo de los hombros mientras Christophe hacía lo propio con sus piernas.

Lo tendieron sobre la cama, le sacaron los zapatos y apagaron la luz de su recámara, esperando que no se desertase en un buen rato. No por falta de sensibilidad o algo por el estilo. Era sólo que tenían demasiadas cosas en las qué pensar.

–Sí, ahora, ¿podrías explicarnos lo que quieres hacer? –Exclamó Yurio, sentándose en la cama y cruzando la pierna. Estaban en la habitación de Viktor, y sinceramente le daba repelús la gigantesca cantidad de ropa que había llevado en una avioneta tan pequeña.

–O lo que acabas de hacer, con eso nos damos por bien servidos.

Viktor suspiró, bajando la cabeza y haciendo que su cabello describiera una hipérbole perfecta en el aire. Katsuki no se imaginaba cómo cualquier gesto de aquél hombre podía resultar tan elegante.

–Lo que acabo de hacer es enviar un halcón a Gwin diciéndole al gobernador que he cumplido con sus demandas –miró a Christophe, con una sonrisa profesional –E decir, que los he matado a ti, a Jean y a Isabella.

–Pues con la chica no se ha equivocado –susurró Yurio, ganándose un pellizco por parte de Otabek y una mirada tensa de Yuri.

–Voy a tratar de ignorar el hecho de que has anunciado mi muerte con una sonrisa perfecta ya enfocarme más en el… ¿por qué?

–¿No es obvio? Eso nos compra más tiempo.

–¿Tiempo para qué?

–Recapitulemos –Plisetsky se levantó avanzando al centro de la sala. Otabek no entendía por qué le crispaba tanto la actitud de Viktor si él tan sólo era una versión un poco más hosca de él –Según lo que el Capitán en jefe Nikiforov nos explicó a medias tenemos que: no hay guerra como tal, es decir, no va a invadirnos el ejército, alguien se ha enterado del potencial en combustible que tiene Leftovers y Gwin quiere llevárselo todo pero es ilegal y…. sigo sin entender por qué es tan peligroso. Es decir, han saqueado Garya por años, ¿qué hace a Leftovers diferente? Esto sólo es delito cuando alguien encuentra petróleo en su casa. Es la única buena excusa para embargar.

–Sí, gracias por la lección en politología –respondió Viktor, volviéndose a Christophe –¿Puedes explicarnos los documentos de Isabella? Creo que esa es la pieza que falta.

–Bien, la cosa está así –Giacometti le pasó un par de folios que sacó de la gaveta de la mesa de noche a Yuri y a Otabek a la par que hablaba –Al parecer, va mucho más allá de un poco de corrupción monárquica–gubernamental. Alguien de verdad está intentando comenzar una guerra, sólo no como nos la habían planteado –carraspeó y enderezó los hombros –Esta persona está usando las tensiones entre Garya y Mikhay para desatar una guerra en la que él se beneficia, dominando el mercado de combustible y la última en tecnología. ¿Lo ves ahora, Yuri? –miró a Katsuki, quien se hizo hacia atrás, mareado –Para eso te necesitaba. No hay más personas en el mundo que sepan manejar el "ámbar" como ustedes –paseó la mirada entre los tres habitantes de Leftovers que se encontraban ante él –Controlando los medios necesarios, se forraría vendiéndoles diferentes tipos de armas a cada bando, controlaría la guerra dese su despacho. Miren, aquí –volteó una de las hojas y dibujó un bosquejo de los continentes, bastante bueno para ser un boceto –Saqueando a Leftovers tenía una excusa perfecta para culpar a Garya por lo sucedido. Habiendo tú, Viktor, asesinado a nosotros tres –explicó, señalando la puerta –se libraba de esta pequeña tropa, y a ti sólo tendría que, como mínimo, encarcelarte por delitos de traición o algo por el estilo, si es que no decide matarte. Dos oficiales de alto cargo asesinados y una ciudad devastada, más que necesario para justificar una ofensiva, por mínima que sea. Gana la aprobación del pueblo, se convierte en un héroe…

–Y se forra lo suficiente como para hacer llover billetes en traseros de prostitutas –Yurio se aclaró la garganta, notando la mirada controladora de Otabek en la nuca –Miren, no sé si es el sueño, pero esto no me parece tan descabellado. La cuestión es, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

–Sí, ¿qué pinta Garya en todo esto? –inquirió Yuri, irremediablemente dirigiéndose a Viktor. Éste se limitó a clavar su mirada azul en sus ojos.

–Haremos lo que Isabella quería hacer –la voz resacosa y hueca de Jean sonó a sus espaldas. Estaban tan ensimismados que ni siquiera escucharon la puerta al abrirse –Ir a Garya y averiguar qué posición debemos tomar.

–Hay gente en Garya con la que hemos estado hablando, desde el minuto en que nos enteramos de este plan de ciencia ficción. Jamás los hemos visto, pero están dispuestos a ayudarnos. Quieren verse tan involucrados en esta bazofia como nosotros. Así que no estamos solos –suspiró, dejando entrever el cansancio que llevaba en la espalda por primera vez y miró hacia el reloj que estaba en el centro de la pared oeste. Era un reloj muy bonito, de metal color miel con acabado garigoleado. Ambas manecillas apuntaban al número tres. Ahora que están todas las cartas sobre la mesa, si me lo permiten, voy a dormir todo lo que pueda antes del amanecer.

–La única cosa razonable de la noche –apuntó Yurio, levantándose junto con Otabek.

–¡No! No puedo esperar más tiempo. Eso es… lo que ella hubiese querido –la manera tan vacía con la que hablaba de ella sonaba tan irreal que incluso a Yuri le produjo escalofríos.

–Basta, Jean –Christophe usó aquél tono autoritario que casi jamás salía de su boca –ve a dormir, te lo suplico –añadió, suavizando el tono. Jean lo miró un par de segundos con los ojos vidriosos, pero finalmente bajó la mirada y se encerró en su habitación. Tras una mirada de consternación, Christophe lo secundó. Todos necesitaban descansar.

* * *

Alboreaba en Gwin cuando una manchita oscura descendió contra las nubes coloreadas de rosa. Era un día lindo, la brisa era fresca y los macizos que rodeaban el suntuoso edificio de gobierno tenían las hojas de sus plantas cubiertas de rocío. Cada gotita reflejaba un mundo en miniatura de luces, y a Mila le habría encantado mirarlas hasta que se evaporasen, pero lastimosamente necesitaba trabajar para sobrevivir.

Había un ajetreo puertas adentro. Es decir, en las cabezas de la gente, porque en realidad todo el mundo estaba más callado que de costumbre, murmurando lo mínimo necesario y andando deprisa por los pasillos. Mila sentía que era posible quedarse enredada entre los pensamientos de tanta gente junta, y lo que le molestaba era precisamente el misterio formal que debían mantener cuando se trataba de un secreto a voces. A todo el mundo le gustaba jugar a ser el malo siempre que nadie lo dijera en voz alta.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de husmear en el despacho de Korsakov. Se había encerrado a cal y canto en su despacho, escribiendo un sinnúmero de recados que seguramente tendría que enviar en algunos minutos, y no se le ocurría una excusa viable para colarse y leerlos cuanto antes. Unos cuantos segundos de anticipación podrían ser vitales.

De pronto, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, la puerta rojiza y pesada se abrió de golpe, dejando salir a un mozalbete desgarbado quien puso pies en polvorosa apenas la hubo esquivado. Mila volteó hacia el interior, confundida.

–Ah… ¿no iba a enviar yo eso? –inquirió, algo nerviosa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta tan rápido o sólo estaba siendo demasiado paranoica? –"No, él es el tipo de hombre capaz de mandar matar a sus propios hombres" –pensó, tragando saliva y manteniendo el rostro relajado.

–No, esta vez no –murmuró el hombre, levantándose cuan largo era. –Tengo algo más importante planeado para ti –continuó, derritiendo una barra de lacra por encima de un rollo de papel, dejando que gotease de manera excesiva –Toma –añadió una vez que hubo presionado su sello contra la pasta carmesí –1784 ha vuelto esta mañana, con las mejores noticias del mundo –pronunciaba los números como unidades, irritando a Mila para sus adentros –Tal vez demasiado buenas para ser verdad. No pensé que se lo fuera a tragar tan fácilmente, ¿tú sí? No, claro que no, ¿cómo podrías? Hay tantas cosas que ignoras –se recargó sobre el escritorio, clavándole la mirada. Mila sabía que ni siquiera la estaba observando; ése hombre tenía la capacidad de traspasar con su mirada hueca objetos y personas –Pero algo va a pasar, Babicheva. Algo grande. Y vas a tener la fortuna de ser parte de esto, muy pronto.

A Mila se le revolvió el estómago.

Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo apenas y pudo espiar el mensaje, y avanzaba lo más rápido que podía. Aún tenía la intención de interceptar al muchacho endeble de antes, pero siendo realista, le preocupaba más la misiva que traía entre los dedos.

–"¿Atacar Leftovers?" –pensaba al esquivar gente por los pasillos. Es decir, sabía que planeaba una ofensiva pronta, pero jamás imaginó que sería tan repentinamente. Llevaba días sin tener noticias de Garya, y ella calculaba que todo el mundo estaría en contacto y con planes sólidos para cuando este momento llegara –"Aún no sé si Isabella ha podido despegar… o siquiera que estén todos bien." –Cualquiera que conociera al menos un poco a Viktor Nikiforov sabría que no era capaz de meterle un tiro entre los ojos a sus compañeros –amigos– sin preguntas, o inclusive con ellas. –"No, ellos están bien" –murmuró dentro de su cabeza, intentando convencerse a sí misma –"Van a estar bien".

Sí, ése era el contenido de la nota. Era una orden directa de soltar naves hacia Leftovers, sin muchos más detalles al respecto, pero aún así era bastante clara. La primera parte el juego torcido de Korsakov había iniciado.

Con una débil esperanza, soltó otra de sus urracas al cielo que aún no terminaba de teñirse de amarillo y naranja. No era necesario ser un genio en matemáticas, pero era prácticamente imposible que su avecilla negra llegase con tiempo razonable de anticipación a Leftovers, aún así, debía hacer un esfuerzo.

En ése preciso momento odió con ganas a la persona que se había inventado la frase ésa de que la esperanza era lo último que moría. No, la esperanza moría con la gente al principio de todas las guerras, y era su trabajo asegurarse que eso no ocurriera en ésta.

* * *

Por tercera vez consecutiva, Yuri despertó deseando que todo lo que había pasado fuera parte de un mal sueño, pero bastaban unos pocos segundos para devolverlo a la realidad. Sentía al mundo cernirse sobre su cabeza a una velocidad abrumadora y necesitaba salir de la cama si quería evitar un ataque de pánico.

Estaba a punto de desnudarse en medio del pasillo para tomar una merecida ducha cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Es decir, hacía unas cuantas horas, para ser objetivos. Había caminado junto con Nikiforov de vuelta a casa, y se había sentido tan natural que no se había inmutado, y en realidad, no cayó en cuenta hasta que abrió la puerta y Viktor se coló dentro como si cualquier cosa. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco al recordarlo, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Caminó despacio, casi de puntillas, y se asomó a la sala diminuta donde había dejado a Viktor durmiendo en la madrugada, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba ahí. Giró la cabeza en dirección en la cocina, donde se encontró un pequeño desastre y un platino con lo que parecían ser tortitas con el tarro de miel a lado. Estaban calientes.

Se asomó por la ventana, intrigado aún. La silueta de Viktor se recortaba contra el cielo azul como si estuvieran en el borde del mundo, y a Yuri se le desdibujó el estrés por un segundo eterno.

Una vez recuperada la compostura, se aclaró la garganta y le llamó desde la ventana.

–¿Viktor? ¡Viktor!

La figura giró la cabeza y le sonrió, como si el tumulto de la noche anterior no hubiese sido más que una ilusión.

–¡Ah, ya estás despierto Pensé en despertarte yo mismo, pero te necito fresco y despierto –Yuri pensó que ni con treinta horas de sueño iba a estar fresco desde que se le había movido el piso de esa manera, pero no dijo nada –¿Estás listo?

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Katsuki, confundido. No era demasiado temprano, pero aún estaba demasiado aturdido como para más altibajos.

–¡Para venir conmigo a Gwin, claramente! No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Además, aun te debo un paseo en avioneta… –susurró, recargándose en el alféizar entre macetas pequeñitas llenas de florecillas púrpuras y rosadas. Yuri n siquiera había notado cuándo se había movido de donde estaba.

–¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué? No, no puedo irme como si nada, Viktor –éste soltó una risa sonora y se alejó de la ventana, caminando hacia la puerta y entrando a pasos largos.

–¿Tienes algo mejor qué hacer?

–Bueno… ¡pues sí! Necesitamos alertar a todo el pueblo, irnos de ser necesario. Mira, si esa persona mandó matar a su propia gente no quiero ni pensar qué pueda hacer con nosotros, con mi familia…

–Yuri –le llamó, tomándole del hombro. A Katsuki le seguía alterando cómo el toque se sentía tan extraño pero a la vez tan cómodo. Era una sensación demasiado inverosímil como ara ponerla en palabras –En primer lugar, no puedes esparcir pánico como si nada. Aún no sabemos lo que debemos hacer, por eso debo ir a Gwin, para obtener el panorama completo. Christophe me ha dicho que hay gente allá que conoce todo esto, y si de verdad está pasando, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible. Mandar cartas no es una opción, son manipulables y pueden ser interceptadas, y personalmente, no puedo quedarme sólo a esperar, así que…

–De acuerdo.

Viktor sonrió de lado, ladeando la cabeza.

–Iré. Pero debes prometerme una cosa, ¿sí?

Nikiforov le miró, expectante.

–No vayas a traicionarnos. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy confiando en ti. Bien podrías ser uno de esos espías buscando secuestrarme para sacarme el mecanismo del ámbar o algo por el estilo –rió nerviosamente, comenzando a considerar esa posibilidad de manera seria, pero la risa suave de Viktor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Si quisiera secuestrarte sería por motivos un tanto… diferentes a sacarte información extraña –contestó, con una sonrisa –Al menos no sería eso lo que me gustaría sacarte.

–¿Sacarme qué? –rió Yuri, sintiéndose más relajado. Era imposible desconfiar de él.

Viktor enarcó una ceja fugazmente y se llevó una fresa a los labios del frutero que había junto al fregadero y la mordisqueó con delicadeza por toda respuesta.

–Ah… –sintió la sangre subirse a su rostro con violencia, esta vez sin dejar pasar la connotación de coqueteo de la oración –Yo… ¿vamos a irnos ahora? –cambió de tema, más confundido que nervioso.

–Si ya desayunaste, claro. Si toda tu ropa es igual a la que tenía puesta ayer no es necesario que empaques nada…

–¡Ah sí! ¿Qué son éstas? –picó uno de los panecillos con curiosidad.

–Se llaman blinis, ¿no los hacen también acá? Venga, pruébalos –se acercó, destapando el frasco de miel y rociando el pastelito finamente. Yuri tomó el tenedor de nuevo y cortó un pedacito ahora cubierto de miel.

El sabor era dulce y suave. No estaba muy caliente pero tampoco demasiado frío, y honestamente sabían bastante bien. Viktor le sonrió y le tomó de la barbilla entreabriendo sus labios a medio bocado y le colocó el resto de la fresa entre los dientes.

–Termina de desayunar –le guiñó un ojo fugazmente y se coló a través de la puerta. Katsuki se quedó en blanco por unos cuantos segundos, se atragantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

–¡Espera! ¿Dónde…?

–¡Avioneta! –le gritó Viktor sin volverse unos cuantos metros por delante.

–"Vamos a hacer esto". –Pensó, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios y sintiendo que el piso se abría bajo sus pies –"Voy a hacer esto" –volvió a susurrarlo para sus adentros, miró con desconcierto a su alrededor y se lanzó hacia su recámara.

* * *

Yurio estaba recargado contra un poste de la entrada del hotel, deseando que el sol se cayera del cielo para que finalmente pudiera dormir. Unas ojeras violáceas ensombrecían su mirada, y eso, aunado a su ceño fruncido, le daba un aspecto unas diez veces más intimidante.

La luz que se reflejaba sobre la madera barnizada se le clavaba en las pupilas y le provocaba dolor de cabeza, pero seguía firme en su convicción de que estar adentro era aún peor. Christophe y Otabek habían estado discutiendo sobre si ellos debían ir o no hacia Garya. Giacometti sostenía que era necesario llevar a alguien que poseyera conocimientos sobre el manejo del ámbar y demás, pero Otabek se mantenía firme en que no se iría sin Yuri o viceversa.

Y siendo que lo único que había aportado a la discusión era el pequeño detalle de que el helicóptero de Isabella estaba dañado y sólo tenían una avioneta de dos plazas, cosa que sólo había atraído más problemas, ya que Jean no había salido de su habitación y no podían dejarlo sin más en Leftovers (Yurio opinaba que sí): la mejor opción para él fue salirse de ahí. Además, ya lo tenía decidido.

Iría él. Es decir, si pudiera, iría con Otabek y fin de la historia, pero a pesar de asegurar que pilotear esa nave era cosa de niños, él mismo era capaz de admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar hasta Garya. Necesitaba a Giacometti para ir hasta allá, y teniendo tan sólo dos lugares, le parecía la mejor decisión.

Decisión que estaba, ligeramente, basada en el egoísmo, porque se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se iba a volver loco si se quedaba sin hacer nada, sobre todo sin Otabek. Él no había nacido para esperar.

Además, claro estaba, no quería que le pasara nada malo a Beka.

Y cruzar el océano en medio de conflictos extraños sonaba bastante interesante.

Rodeó la construcción para obtener algo de sombra, sentándose sobre el pasto del jardín. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados por algunos segundos y parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrando sus ojos verdes al cambio de luz, cuando notó una figura acuclillada en el centro del jardín.

Le miró fijamente. Era Jean, y el lugar en donde estaba arrodillado era un montículo de tierra que desentonaba con el color verde esmeralda del pasto. Desvió la vista, sintiéndose extraño. El sentir compasión por alguien que acababa de conocer (y que no le agradaba necesariamente) era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, y no le gustaba.

No le gustaba escaquearse de situaciones que no le gustaban tan seguidos, pero se levantó con el máximo cuidado y se disponía a volver con Otabek y Giacometti cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Tuvo el impulso de ignorarle e irse de cualquier forma, pero no pudo. Su mirada gris se le clavó con una dureza y un desconsuelo penetrantes. En un segundo, se imaginó cómo se sentiría si la persona que estaba enterrada en el patio fuera Otabek y se le estrujó el corazón.

Caminó hacia el otro lado, sin acercarse mucho a él y le miró.

–¿Irás tú con Giacometti a Garya? –habló Jean, con las pupilas clavadas en el par de rosas blancas que había cortado de por ahí y puesto sobre la tumba improvisada.

–Sí –contestó Plisetsky, esperando que fuera así de fácil decirle a Otabek.

–¿Te… puedo pedir un favor?

Yurio asintió, olvidándose que él no le veía y vocalizó la afirmación unos segundos después.

–¿De qué se trata?

Jean suspiró hondo.

–Lo que sea que… Isabella estaba planeando, por favor, asegúrate que pueda hacerse. Yo no… no sé…

–¿Por qué simplemente no vas tú?

Él suspiró de nuevo con una media sonrisa amarga.

–No, no podría. Tengo que reparar su helicóptero… debo ver a sus padres y…

Yurio tensó la mandíbula, intentando comprender qué podía sentir una persona en esos momentos y pensando si sería una buena idea dejarlo solo.

–Por supuesto, sí –en realidad no sabía qué otra cosa decirle. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó de nuevo a la entrada del hostal.

Si aquélla "guerra" ya comenzaba a dejar muertos y eso iba a plagar Leftovers de situaciones tan lastimeras, más le valía poder poner resistencia. Por él, por Otabek. Y por Leftovers.

* * *

Desde el momento en el que Christophe mencionó que alguno de ellos dos tendría que ir con él a Garya supo que iría Yuri. Era demasiado obvio, natural y jodidamente fastidioso el adivinarlo por la naturaleza salvaje y arriesgada de Plisetsky, pero dentro de sí Otabek sabía que había algo más detrás de eso.

Yura siempre había tenido una especie de necesidad por protegerlo. Desde el comportamiento arisco para alejarlo de peleas o las medidas de seguridad excesivas, siempre se las arreglaba para cuidar su espalda sin demasiadas palabras de por medio. Y habían estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no habría poder humano que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión.

Con todo, no era como que le hiciese mucha gracia. Reevaluando su relación, Otabek jugaba el importante papel de bajarle los humos a Yuri de vez en cuando y definitivamente no se imaginaba a su novio siendo un dulce o mínimamente respetuoso en un país extranjero.

O tal vez sólo lo estaba subestimando.

La luz que se filtraba desde la ventanita de la habitación iluminaba las escasas partículas de polvo que el uniforme de Christophe levantaba cada que se ponía de pie, lo cual era muy a menudo. Cada que quería enfatizar algo importante se levantaba de golpe, y volvía a dejarse caer sobre el borde de la cama cuando se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos. Había pasado una buena media hora desde que Yurio abandonó la habitación, pero sinceramente, no se había perdido de mucho.

En resumidas cuentas, la decisión estaba tomada. Lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Giacometti era encontrar un eufemismo para ser la nana de Jean. No quería dejarlo solo, pero no tenía otra opción, y dejarlo volver a Gwin sería casi suicida.

–¿Y, a qué hora nos vamos? –la voz gruesa de Yurio se coló dentro al tiempo que abría la puerta. Otabek se acercó a él, agradeciéndole mentalmente su intervención.

–Inmediatamente –respondió Christophe, levantándose por octava vez consecutiva –Es sólo que… Jean.

–Él va a estar bien –afirmó Plisetsky con una tenacidad que sorprendió a Christophe y a Otabek por igual, pero ninguno preguntó nada –Vamos.

Otabek le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera con delicadeza. Anduvieron a unos cuantos metros del hostal cuando Otabek se detuvo y le miró.

–Yura…

–¿Qué?

–¿Estás seguro de esto?

Éste suspiró y se quitó el pelo de la cara.

–Sabes que sí.

Otabek asintió en silencio, desviando la mirada. Una mariposa azul gigantesca revoloteó cerca de ellos, perdiéndose en el cielo matutino.

–Aún podemos zafarnos de todo esto. Es decir, no es como que estemos obligados a nada… todavía.

–No me gusta quedarme flotando a la deriva, la pasividad me molesta y lo sabes –Otabek puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió con la respuesta abrasiva –No podría sentarme a esperar que algo pase, no puedo.

–Ya lo sé, demonios –Otabek apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Yuri levemente y le besó la mandíbula –Me es más fácil pretender que puedo controlarte.

–Tómalo como una oportunidad para crecer, o una de esas tonterías positivas que lees –replicó Yurio, sonriéndole de lado y besándolo fugazmente –Ahora, ayúdame a empacar.

–La pasividad no parecía ser un problema contigo anoche –comentó Otabek con una risita furtiva.

Yuri rió con él, tragándose el nudo de nervios que tenía en la garganta y se dejó arrastrar de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

Una, dos, tres, cuatro. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho. Para cuando tuvo que desviar la vista a causa del mareo Yuri Katsuki ya había contado hasta dieciséis, el número de vueltas que Viktor había dado en torno a la avioneta, si es que podía decirse así, ya que no giraba precisamente alrededor de esta. Subía y bajaba, se trepaba en los alerones con una gracia y velocidad que a Yuri le habría parecido preciosa de no estar demasiado ocupado intentando no desmayarse.

Había considerado en más de una ocasión poner pies en polvorosa, hacerse un par de lentes decentes y olvidarse de aquél asunto (al menos hasta que llegara el ejército o lo que fuera de Gwin y poder rendirse pacíficamente y vivir feliz en el comunismo), pero, por primera vez en su vida estaba aferrándose a una decisión arriesgada con toda su fuerza, y trataba de ocultar la flaqueza de su temperamento en la cuenta de piruetas de Nikiforov.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba haciendo, pero prefería no preguntar. Temía que se le deshilvanara la voz, probablemente. Aún así ahí estaba, con una alforja repleta de diminutas herramientas, una chaqueta gruesa de piel y las botas altas. Poco le faltó para llevar un emparedado hecho por su madre bajo el brazo (que, para ser honestos, Hiroko sí le había preparado, pero no había durado más de cinco minutos en sus manos).

–¿Qué haces ahí parado? Venga, ayúdame.

Viktor estiró su brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba de una de las alas con fuerza. Yuri perdió el equilibrio, naturalmente, y cayó sobre sus rodillas con un alarido en la garganta. Nikiforov se metió de un salto en la cabina, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. El inventor se reclinó en el borde y metió la cabeza dentro.

–¿A qué?

–A nada, en realidad, pero me molesta que te quedes ahí parado como pasmarote. ¿Eso es todo lo que llevarás? –inquirió, señalando la sencilla alforja con el mentón.

–No es que sea un viaje de placer –carraspeó, acomodándose los improvisados espejuelos –Además, no vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo… ¿o sí?

Viktor sonrió, recargándose en el asiento y cruzando las manos tras su cabeza.

–No lo sé… tal vez todo esto sea una mala broma y quiera conservarte.

–¿Conser… qué? Oh –desvió la mirada, nervioso.

–Por otra parte, podríamos accidentarnos y morir en medio del océano, ¿de verdad quieres morir con esa ropa?

Yuri apretó la mandíbula con incomodidad. Viktor entrecerró los ojos fijando la vista en un medidor del panel y sonrió de nuevo.

–¡Bien, estamos listos! ¿No se te queda nada? Mira que es difícil detener esta cosa una vez que despega.

–Espera, ¿no vas a avisarle a Giacometti… y a Jean?

–No, ¿para qué? –Yuri suspiró, comenzando a acostumbrarse al proceder de Viktor –El plan está hecho. En realidad no planeo estar en Gwin más de dos días. Lo más sensato es que estemos todos reunidos en Garya lo más pronto posible, sin embargo…. Necesito respuestas.

–Sí, eso ya lo habías dicho…

–También he dicho que me pareces una persona extraordinaria y talentosa, pero aún así pareces olvidarlo a veces –apuntó Viktor, mirando hacia el horizonte para después observarle con la cabeza ladeada y esa sonrisa delicada –Cambia esa cara. Todo va a salir bien.

También comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su manía por tocarle la cara. Tanto, que no sólo no se apartó, sino que le regaló una buena sonrisa que duró unos cuantos segundos antes que el pánico provocado por el ruido de los motores se la borrara de un tirón.

–¿Puedes quitar la cara de funeral? Y mira que te lo estoy diciendo yo.

Hace poco menos de un año, Otabek le había regalado a Yuri una valija pequeña hecha de piel. El cuero había sido curtido por Yurio mismo, pero no le había dado ningún uso hasta entonces. Era color caramelo quemado y se había pinchado bastante las manos haciéndole un millar de compartimientos diferentes. Estaba prácticamente nueva.

Otabek arrugaba el rabillo de los ojos siempre que algo le molestaba. Jamás decía nada, pero Yuri conocía bien esas líneas a lado de sus ojos y le irritaba sobremanera.

–¿Quieres dejar de estar de malas? –Se rindió, tomando el arma que apenas había fabricado la noche anterior –No me ayuda en nada que te pongas así.

–Tampoco es como que quedarse aquí sea mejor. ¿Y si algo te pasa? Ni siquiera podría enterarme.

–También podría pasarme aquí. O a los dos. Y si tengo una mínima posibilidad de evitarlo, lo voy a hacer.

–¿Por qué eres así? No sé si son ganas de meterse en problemas o de evitarlos.

–No sé, ¿porque así te gusto? Creí que tratábamos de evitar el drama –replicó Plisetsky, apartando la mirada ligeramente avergonzado. A nadie le gustaban las despedidas, pero aparte de eso, a él le incomodaban hasta decir basta –¿Me estás molestando adrede?

–Un poco, sí. No tengo idea cómo expresar que no quiero que te vayas sin ser chocante –admitió, suspirando.

Yurio se levantó y acortó la distancia entre ellos dos. Pasó una mano por su mandíbula, levantándole el rostro y acercándose despacio hacia él.

–Así.

* * *

Estaba respirando por los ojos. O al menos, así lo sentía.

El corazón le latía en la garganta con tanta fuerza que creía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se ahogase con él, tenía los oídos tapados y el arma de Viktor se le estaba clavando contra la cadera dolorosamente.

En otro contexto la escena podría ser encantadora, pero a cinco kilómetros de altura (y aumentando), resultaba aterrador. La mirada cerúlea de Viktor estaba firmemente clavada en el horizonte, demasiado concentrado en pilotear como para prestarle atención al terror creciente de Katsuki.

El cielo estaba bastante despejado, para suerte de ambos, y en general no estaba tan mal. Dejando de lado la falta de espacio, no era tan terrible, no. Trataba de enfocarse en el viaje para no pensar en qué iban a hacer cuando aterrizaran.

Volar era divertido. Trataba de meterse las palabras de Viktor en la cabeza, sin demasiado problema. Sólo alcanzaba a ver el azul purísimo del cielo y si acaso alguna nube. Aún le costaba creer que se encontraba a miles de metros del suelo.

Cuando Viktor cerró la cabina de golpe y Yuri miró a su alrededor habría penado que esa lata de sardinas iba a crujir y posiblemente desmoronarse bajo sus pies, pero claramente no fue así. La estructura se cimbró y sacudió un poco en lo que Viktor alcanzaba altura, pero unos minutos después cualquier turbulencia fue cosa del pasado. Maravillado, Katsuki pasó sus manos por los remaches del cristal. Verdaderamente era un buen trabajo.

También se estaba esforzando por no mirar a Viktor en demasía. Ése momento, en el aire, le parecía una especie de prórroga para las inevitables patadas en el estómago del destino, pero mientras durara podría relajarse.

Finalmente se dio por vencido (como siempre desde que había llegado Nikiforov) y le miró de perfil.

Nunca se lo habría preguntado, pero era bastante bien parecido. Además de la nariz afilada y las facciones definidas, había algo en su porte que le llamaba la atención.

Ya no llevaba el uniforme azul ultramar, en su lugar, vestía una chaqueta de cuero café y la camisa más blanca que Yuri había visto jamás.

Intentó apartarse un poco (porque la culata del revólver sí que dolía) cruzando la pierna, cuando la mano de Viktor se posó con delicadeza sobre ella.

–Si querías huir de mí habría sido una mejor idea hacerlo en tierra, Yuri. –exclamó Viktor, trinando encantadoramente la erre sin desviar la vista del frente.

–Ah, no, sólo… –tocó un par de veces la funda del arma. Viktor le miró fugazmente de reojo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? ¡Si algo te molesta, debes decírmelo! –le regañó éste, con el rostro serio pero la voz cantarina –Sácala, ¿quieres? Si la desarmas y la vuelves a armar para cuando lleguemos, te daré un premio.

Yuri sonrió, más tranquilo.

–Aún no me lo ceo… todo esto, quiero decir.

–Lo sé, llevas diciéndolo desde que te vi.

–Ya, pero ¿cómo te sentirías tú si te aterrizan dos escarabajos voladores, te dicen que van a saquear tu tierra y volaras a un país extraño con un completo desconocido? En un lapso de dos días.

–No me importaría si tengo tan buena compañía.

–¡Eso es muy narcisista! –exclamó Yuri, riendo.

–Me refería a ti.

–¿Por qué…? Olvídalo –desató las correas de la funda por fin, sacando el revólver, ligeramente ruborizado.

–¿Qué cosa? –Katsuki negó con la cabeza, fingiendo concentrarse –Anda, suéltalo –le picó con el codo en las costillas.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –replicó Yuri, soltando un grito ahogado y riéndose de golpe, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Viktor apartó la vista del frente, abriendo la boca y sonriendo maliciosamente.

–¡Tienes cosquillas! –exclamó, con ése tono infantil tan característico.

–¡No, no es verdad! –Yuri farfulló detrás de sus manos, con la cara roja.

–Ah, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes de despegar? –se quejó el Mayor Nikiforov, haciendo un puchero –Volvió a picarle las cotillas, esta vez con el dedo, haciendo que Katsuki temblara levemente.

–¡Para! Dios mío, Viktor –con trabajo, puso un pie sobre el asiento para alejarse lo más posible del brazo de Viktor, teniendo cuidado de no pegarse con el techo de cristal.

–Tarde o temprano tendrás que bajar –canturreó Viktor mientras Yuri trataba de mantener el equilibrio, medio sentado en el respaldo del asiento –¿Qué ves por ahí atrás?

–El mar… oh, ¡estamos sobrevolando la cordillera! ¿Cómo a qué altura estamos ahora mismo?

–Ocho kilómetros y medio, aproximadamente.

–Wow –suspiró Yuri, inclinándose lo más que podía al vidrio. Palpó la superficie de su alforja, buscando sus lentes para trabajar cuando recordó que ya no los tenía, así que sacó los diminutos binoculares que le había robado a Alastair hacía mucho tiempo atrás –¡Oh, cabras!

–¿En el agua?

Yuri soltó una pequeña carcajada sin apartar la vista de las montañas, fascinado. A pesar de estar a tanta altura, se venían demasiado cerca, incluso sin los binoculares.

–En las montañas. Hay… ¿árboles? Todo este tiempo pensé que estaban completamente desnudas y áridas.

Viktor sonrió, calmándose por primera vez desde el incidente con Jean.

–¿Qué más ves?

–Hay unos pájaros negros por allá, y ¿gaviotas? El reflejo del sol en el agua no me deja ver bien.

–Mejor siéntate, no quiero que te dañes la vista… más.

Yuri puso ligeramente los ojos en blanco y aguzó la mirada.

–Es… demasiado brillante, en realidad –replicó, ajustando las lentes del catalejo con la boca entreabierta –¿Viktor?

–¿Qué es, una ballena?

–¿Crees que puedas descender un poco?

–Va a tomarme algo de tiempo, pero sí. ¿Qué…?

–Shhh –siseó Yuri, aumentando al máximo el alcance de los cristales. Viktor cerró la boca, preocupado –¿Qué probabilidades existen que de verdad alguien haya robado mis diseños? –Yuri habló después de un rato. Su tono serio lo turbó.

–Yuri, ¿qué viste?

–Creo que… acabo… –carraspeó, deslizándose sobre el respaldo del asiento de vuelta a lado de Nikiforov –Acabo de ver el diseño terminado de Prometeo, abajo.

–¿Prometeo? ¿Es…?

–Sí, asintió Yuri, con la mirada perdida. Mi submarino.

Viktor le miró, completamente perplejo. Yuri le devolvió la mirada, durante unos segundos eternos, antes de que una fuerte sacudida y un golpe en la cabeza lo dejase inconsciente.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales: ¡Al fin se han terminado los capítulos aburridos!** Siento esta vez haber demorado tanto, pero no me sentía demasiado sarisfecha con este capítulo, hasta que finalmente acepté que debía ser algo aburrido para poder cimentar la problemática de la historia. ¡Ahora se viene lo emocionante!_

 _¿Alguien quiere pensar en la pobre Hiroko? Le han montado un cuartelito de guerra y ya le enterraron un cadáver en la huerta, y también le robaron al hijo. Mi vida._


	6. Los preparativos

**_La nave combinaba lo frescamente delicado y lo fríamente práctico. En los corredores de hielo y escarcha,_ _soplaban vientos de amoníaco y tormentosos copos de nieve. Cualquier chispa del vasto horno que ardía más allá del duro casco de la nave, cualquier hálito de fuego encontraría el invierno, dormitando aquí, como las más frías horas de febrero._**

 _-Ray Bradbury, "Las doradas manzanas del sol"_

* * *

Uno pensaría que dentro de aquella lata de sardinas se escucharía un traqueteo infernal, pero para ser honestos, el sonido más fuerte era el de su respiración. Su cerebro no dejaba de aguzar el oído en busca del sonido del motor, pero nada. Le ponía los nervios de punta.

Yurio iba en el asiento de atrás (obviamente), y llevaba una bota bien apoyada contra el cristal (también bastante obvio, si se le conocía bien).

Giacometti parecía saber acomodar su uno ochenta de estatura en la reducida cabina, pero Yurio, ya sea por falta de costumbre o porque la estatura le seguía conflictuando, no terminaba de acomodarse, cambiándose de posición a cada cinco minutos.

Al final se resignó, y se tocó ligeramente los labios disimulando el gesto sosteniéndose la barbilla. Aún sentía los labios de Otabek contra los suyos, con todo y el roce de su barba incipiente. No se había rasurado, y él siempre le decía lo mucho que le molestaba la barba. En realidad, le gustaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces. No había pasado ni una hora y ya le extrañaba. Tenía la mala manía de extrañar a la gente a la primera que estaba lejos, y peor aún, jamás decía nada. Aunque no era como si le fuera a mandar una paloma mensajera.

Lo que más se le clavaba como una espina en las costillas (más bien, en el vientre) era lo necesitado que estaba desde hacía unos días. Físicamente.

A secas, lo que él necesitaba era una buena cogida. Al principio la culpa era del trabajo, después, el estrés de un puñado de gente uniformada, y al final, los muertos. Estaba que se subía por las paredes, y a ése ritmo, iría para largo.

–Anna –la voz medio aflautada de Giacometti lo regresó a la tierra.

–¿Qué? –contestó, tácito, más molesto que avergonzado por salir tan abruptamente de sus fantasías.

–El avión –hizo una pausa, mirándole de reojo –Se llama Anna.

–¿Por qué ésa manía de querer ponerle nombre a todo?

Giacometti rió, como cada que Yurio decía algo ligeramente fuera de lugar.

–A ti nada te parece, ¿verdad?

–Digamos que sigo sin estar muy cómodo con la situación actual.

Christophe estaba de acuerdo.

–¿Cómo es allá? –El tinte curioso de la pregunta desentonaba con la modulación hosca de su voz, pero a Christophe le daba más bien risa –En Gwin, el continente.

–¿Jamás has ido? Hmmm... La verdad es que no es la gran cosa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, exactamente?

–La única información que tenemos viene de los periódicos que Alastair llevaba de vez en cuando a Leftovers, eso y los comentarios a medias de él sobre los saqueos a Garya. La verdad es que yo nunca le ponía demasiada atención. –admitió, mirando la bota que tenía en el piso. Estaba gastada de los bordes, con las correas de cuero bien apretadas a las hebillas color bronce de los lados –pero supongo que ahora es importante. No sé, ¿qué sabías tú de todo lo que había estado pasando?

Christophe suspiró, expulsando el aire ruidosamente por la boca. A él mismo le había costado bastante entender todo el enmarañado asunto.

–Esto podría llevar un buen rato.

–La verdad es que no pienso ir a ningún lado las próximas horas –respondió Yurio, mirando hacia el vacío por las ventanas traseras.

–Bien… a ver, venga. En todos los periódicos se anunció la ley que prohibía utilizar ciertos recursos para producir energía, ¿recuerdas eso? –Plisetsky, claro, lo recordaba. Otabek se lo había leído de cabo a rabo y no había entendido nada –La verdad es que no existen recursos naturales no sólo en Gwin, sino en casi la totalidad de Mikhay. En la tierra no crece prácticamente nada, es necesario perforar demasiado profundo para conseguir agua potable, y se gasta muchísimo dinero exportando las cosas desde Garya. Incluso nuestras minas son prácticamente estériles, y dado que es un continente que funciona expresamente con maquinaria, el uso de máquinas de vapor es demasiado obsoleto ya para nosotros –carraspeó, estirando el cuello. Yurio le escuchaba atentamente –Los primeros saqueos se comenzaron a efectuar hace una década, más o menos, a manos de civiles que en realidad tenían apoyo e inmunidad por parte del gobierno de Gwin. Robaban petróleo principalmente, además de tener minas clandestinas, si es que se puede llamar robo a una operación tan bien ejecutada. Aún así, los costes de traslado más las pérdidas que las detenciones y los retenes ocasionaban eran demasiado altos como para seguirlos manteniendo. Y claro, no era sólo eso. Las peleas por el combustible pasaron de ser un simple corre que te pillo. La gente se enfada cuando sus familias son arrestadas o incluso muertas entre el fuego cruzado. Dicho así de simple puede sonar incluso estúpido, pero así funciona el mundo, lamentablemente.

–¿Y cuál es el punto de iniciar una guerra? –inquirió Yurio, inquieto.

–Ésa es la parte interesante y más macabra. Yo no llegué a tal conclusión, pero es la que más sentido tiene. En caso de una guerra, Gwin tiene todas las de ganar. El alza en tecnología que vivir en tierra yerma nos obligó a tener nos deja con un arsenal de posibilidades. Hay una empresa en particular que tendría el potencial para financiar tal monstruosidad, y de ganar, podrían hacerse con un buen pedazo de territorio en Garya, reduciendo los costes de ser cazadores furtivos y teniendo además tierra fértil y agua potable sin esfuerzo.

–Y van a usar el ámbar de Leftovers para alimentar sus máquinas de destrucción… pero, ¿qué hace a Garya diferente de Gwin? Serán los marginados y lo que quieras, pero desde el punto de vista de la manzana de la discordia, son iguales a ustedes. Lo único que quieren es utilizar nuestros suelos, y con lo que me dices, es mejor aliarse con Gwin si no queremos que también nos aplaste.

–Deja que aterricemos y después llegas a la conclusión que quieras –dijo Chris, con una sonrisa de lado– Hay algo en particular que la comandante Baranovskaya quería hablar con un nativo, que según ella le haría considerar colaborar con Garya.

–¿Quién es ésa? Suena a un eufemismo para tortura.

–Es nuestro contacto allá. Sinceramente, da miedo –añadió, mirándole a la cara –"En realidad los dos dan miedo" –pensó, mirando el entrecejo eternamente fruncido de Yurio –Relájate. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

–El tipo molesto asesinó a su novia. No me pidas votos de confianza.

Como a Christophe le seguía doliendo el haber dejado a Jean sin la menor consideración, sintió su mención como un gancho al hígado. Él mismo aún no terminaba de procesar que Isabella no existía más. Estaba demasiado ocupado como para llorarla.

El pensamiento le revolvió el estómago.

* * *

–¡Maldición!

Ni siquiera había tiempo para pensar qué lo estaba causando. No había tiempo ni para respirar. Con una mano, Viktor sostenía a Yuri, intentando que tuviera la cabeza erguida. No le veía el rostro (y tal vez era mejor que no lo hiciese), pero estaba cubierto de sangre del lado izquierdo. Se había dado justo arriba de la ceja con una tuerca saliente del cristal, y la sangre manaba como si para eso la hubiera inventado. Con la otra mano sostenía furiosamente el mando de la avioneta, intentando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una manera de aterrizar sin matarse en el intento

Finalmente desistió, soltó a Yuri de golpe para poder usar ambas manos y en su lugar pasó la pierna por el abdomen de Katsuki, en un intento por no dejar que se estrellase de nuevo contra algún cristal.

El avión iba casi en picada. Estaba volando apenas con la reserva de combustible, mientras los riscos de las montañas se hacían más cercanos a cada segundo.

–¡Tren! –gritó de nuevo Nikiforov, sacando el tren de aterrizaje y preparándose para lo peor.

Afortunadamente, había logrado mantener el balance lo más horizontal posible (que tampoco era mucho) y como si la fortuna hubiese querido que viviesen un par de momentos más, un valle diminuto se abrió delante de su campo de visión, rodeado de picos nevados.

Sintió las ruedas estrellarse bajo de él y volvió a sujetar a Katsuki con fuerza, elevándose unos centímetros en el aire por el impacto. Viktor llevaba puesto el cinturón, pero Yuri no, así que se aferró a su ropa con toda la fuerza que la adrenalina le provocaba (lastimándole un poco). Se impactaron un par de veces más, con menos intensidad. Viktor estaba casi seguro de que algo se habría roto con tanto golpe, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en frenar antes de estamparse contra algo. Iban demasiado rápido.

Con todo, la parte difícil ya había pasado. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que para cuando Viktor tuvo tiempo de llenar de aire sus pulmones a conciencia y voltear a ver a Yuri, ya estaba completamente detenido.

–Dios, ¡Yuri!

Jaló una de las palancas que tenía delante y la parte del techo de cristal se corrió hacia atrás, dejando entrar el aire fresco. Palideció de golpe al ver a Yuri ensangrentado, y sin perder el tiempo se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y le limpió la cara, intentando localizar la hemorragia. Presionó con fuerza la herida cuando la hubo encontrado, paseando la mirada por la diminuta cabina, abriendo la guantera y sacando un minúsculo botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Agradeció fugazmente en su cabeza las preocupaciones excesivas de Christophe y abrió el estuche, tanteando en busca de la agujita en forma de gancho. Cuando la hubo encontrado, la dejó sobre su regazo envuelta en una gasa y se sacó de la chaqueta una anforita de vodka, mismo que procedió a derramar delicadamente sobre otra gasa y la pasó pobre la herida, retirando su pañuelo. La tela blanca se tiñó rápidamente de rojo, y tomando la sutura ya enhebrada, le dio tres puntos sobre la ceja, con todo el cuidado del que era capaz.

El dolor despertó a Yuri cuando Viktor cerraba la sutura, quien entrecerró los ojos para enfocar a Viktor en su mirada borrosa. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, antes de tratar de incorporarse de manera violenta, con la boca abierta.

–¡Yuri, con cuidado! –le calmó Viktor, volviendo a recostarle con firmeza. Se sacó la chaqueta y le hizo una pequeña almohada, pasándola por debajo de su cabeza. A estas alturas, ya se había subido al borde de la cabina, dejándole más sitio a Yuri.

–¿Qué… qué pasó? –preguntó, pestañeando y girando un poco la cabeza para ver alrededor, sin distinguir mucho en realidad. Notó el frío en el cuello y la punta de su nariz, colándose como un fantasma bajo su ropa.

–Nos estrellamos. Más o menos –Viktor miró afuera, más centrado. Por primera vez, dio un buen vistazo alrededor. Era un valle que en alguna otra ocasión podría parecerle encantador. Los picos de las montañas que ladeaban la hondonada estaban cubiertos de nieve, y el suelo parecía ser de roca maciza, con algunas briznas de hierba que se esforzaban por crecer entre el ambiente tan duro. Hacía tanto frío, que le asombraba que no estuviese nevando. –Aterricé de emergencia en una especie de valle entre las montañas; tú te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó, notando por vez primera el ambiente helado que había. Se estaba congelando.

–No… ¿qué? –respondió Katsuki, sintiéndose aún bastante aturdido, aunque ligeramente agradecido de no haber estado consciente durante la caída. Sí le dolía, pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Definitivamente menos que la vez que se quebró la muñeca tratando de apretar el tornillo de un motor que le terminó explotando en la cara.– ¿De verdad nos estrellamos? ¿Por qué…?

–¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? ¿Puedes hablar bien, te pesa la lengua? ¿Tienes sueño? –Viktor se acercó de nuevo, equilibrándose entre el reducido espacio, hasta que su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del de Katsuki, con la mano levantada en medio.

–Tres, borrosos, ¿pero qué fue lo que pasó?

–¡Borrosos! –Viktor se llevó la mano al cabello, desordenando su pulcra coleta –¿Tienes náuseas, puedes mover las manos, te hormiguean?

Yuri levantó la mano, poniéndosela a Viktor en el pecho.

–Lo borroso es por la miopía –contestó, esbozando una sonrisa. Estoy bien, gracias –añadió, llevándose los dedos hacia la herida, palpando los puntos – ¿Puedes decirme por qué nos hemos estrellado?

–Claro –susurró Viktor, más calmado –De repente el combustible bajó a cero, de golpe. Aterricé con la reserva, pero ahora estamos varados. El indicador dice que no tenemos nada. Te desmayaste con la primera sacudida.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

–No sé, unos quince minutos, quizá menos. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Prácticamente acabamos de aterrizar.

–¿Eso significa que no has revisado el avión? –Viktor negó con la cabeza –Vamos.

–Pero, Yuri, necesitas descansar… –Viktor le miró mientras pasaba con cuidado por encima de él hacia el ala del avión.

–No, necesitamos salir de aquí. Viktor, lo que vi…

–¿Qué era, por cierto?

–Viktor, era el submarino. Mi submarino. En dirección a Leftovers –bajó por los salientes del costado de la avioneta, con rapidez.

–¿Qué dices? –Viktor bajó de un buen salto, sorprendido.

Yuri suspiró, cansado de tantos embrollos.

–La parte de arriba. Alcancé a verlo con los lentes. Era idéntico al diseño anterior, iba en dirección contraria a nosotros. Viktor, creo que es una ofensiva directa a Leftovers –dijo, avanzando hacia donde Viktor le había dicho que estaba el combustible –Debemos volver y avisarles.

Viktor le miró con pesar, sintiéndolo por la gente en Leftovers. No tenían la culpa de nada.

–Yuri… –avanzó deprisa detrás de él, intentando detenerle –Te acabas de golpear la cabeza, necesitas descansar…

–Descansaré después. Necesitamos salir de aquí, pronto. ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? –Yuri hablaba tranquilo, pero Viktor podía percibir el creciente nerviosismo en su voz.

–Pero… debemos ir a Gwin primero. Ése era el plan. –Ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo –Debemos ver personas allá, y así volver con más apoyo –añadió, recargándose contra el frío borde de metal.

–¿Estás loco? –el tono afilado hizo que Nikiforov parpadeara un par de veces. Yuri hizo una mueca de dolor mientras fruncía el ceño, pestañeando un par de veces para enfocar a Viktor –¡Irnos de vuelta a Leftovers, eso es lo que debemos hacer! ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Cuando aterricemos en Gwin, ellos estarán atracando en alguna bahía de Leftovers. No, nos vamos de aquí en cuanto se me ocurra cómo arreglar esto. ¿No te queda más combustible de reserva?

Viktor sacudió la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Yuri, no podemos hacer eso. ¿De qué serviría ir hasta allá sin absolutamente nada con lo que ayudar? Es una razón más para seguir con el plan –exclamó, haciendo ademanes elegantes en el aire.

–Mi familia está allá –sentenció Katsuki, volviéndose y mirándolo con el semblante duro como las rocas que les rodeaban.

–Es por eso que debemos conseguir ayuda, lo más pronto posible.

–¿Me estás diciendo que es una mejor idea que los tomen por sorpresa? ¡Mi madre, Viktor, mis amigos están allá!

–No, no es viable. Tenemos más posibilidades de éxito si…

–Dios mío, ¿tú todo lo piensas como una máquina o qué? –exclamó Katsuki, apretando los puños.

–¿Estás bien? –murmuró Viktor, tomándole con delicadeza del antebrazo.

Yuri se mantuvo en silencio durante unos diez segundos. El vaho de su aliento hacía figuras curiosas entre él y Viktor, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

–No –confesó, bajando la mirada, a punto de romper en llanto por el nerviosismo. Se sentía mareado, más por la carga emocional que por el golpe –Estoy preocupado por toda la gente que está allá. ¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo nada.

Viktor le miró, conmovido. Alzó la mano que tenía vendada hacia su rostro y le acarició la mejilla congelada. Seguramente se estaba muriendo de frío.

–Lo que vamos a hacer –respondió Viktor, sujetándole de la barbilla –es conseguir ayuda, para tu familia y amigos en Leftovers. Aún no sabemos qué va a pasar pero –hizo una breve pausa, deslizando la mano que sujetaba su brazo hasta su mano, sosteniéndola con cuidado –te prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para protegerlos a todos… y a ti. Confía en mí.

Katsuki se mordisqueó el labio. Quería creerle. Pero la vida se lo ponía todo cada vez más complicado.

* * *

–Mila, ¿estás segura?

El hombre no se había sentado durante la media hora que llevaba charlando con la chica. A decir verdad, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba de pie y erguido como un roble. Una luz cálida pero escasa alumbraba la estancia, dándole un aspecto hogareño y ligeramente lóbrego. El aroma floral de la taza que tenía delante subía en volutas hacia sus fosas nasales, pero la chica no podía mirar otra cosa que la silueta frente a ella. Mila estaba segura de que podrían defenderse de cualquier ataque de Gwin usando sólo sus hombros como escudo.

–Sí –afirmó, sin saber exactamente por qué lo dudaba. El mensaje era breve y conciso; iban a sitiar Leftovers para comenzar a sacar todo el ámbar posible.

Yakov asintió, con la misma expresión adusta de siempre y finalmente se reclinó sobre la silla de metal que estaba perfectamente paralela frente a la de Mila. Tenía arabescos color de bronce en el respaldo, y era imposible estar ahí sin que se le clavasen entre los omóplatos. Ella extendió ambas manos sobre la mesa de madera, mirándoselas a la luz amarillenta de los tres focos que colgaban del techo.

–¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –inquirió con su tono ligeramente taciturno, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación.

–Esperar –Yakov sujetó el pequeño tarro de hojalata que tenía delante y le dio un sorbo –Con suerte, Viktor y los demás ya habrán partido hacia Garya, e Isabella nos escribirá cuando estén allá. Entonces podremos actuar.

Mila observaba las cosas que había en la habitación. A pesar de haber estado ahí infinidad de veces, siempre encontraba algo que no había visto antes. Sus cosas favoritas eran la bicicleta a su derecha, la mesita de madera hecha con un timón de barco, el sextante dorado que estaba lleno de grabados, la máquina de coser y el reloj de sol que adornaba la pared frente a ella. Cuando era más pequeña solía mirar la sombra, preguntándose si acaso sería la hora correcta.

–¿No crees que es esperar demasiado?

Yakov volvió a levantarse para mirar por la ventana. Mila le siguió con la vista, recargándose ligeramente en el respaldo de la silla.

–Sí, lo creo. Pero actuar ahora sólo sería interferir con los planes que tengan allá. Debemos recordar que, al final, es su guerra.

–También la nuestra. Esto va a destruir a nuestras personas también.

Yakov se volvió, sin cambiar la expresión pero mirándola con sincera ternura. Su semblante siempre era tan tranquilo, y de todos los chicos que había entrenado probablemente era la más sensata, pero eso no le quitaba la valentía y el arrojo en lo más mínimo. La estimaba muchísimo.

–Es preciso dejarlos decidir. Ahora…

Mila asintió, sonriendo levemente.

–Sí, claro –se incorporó, sacando dos cuchillos pequeñitos de su cinturón –Practiquemos.

* * *

–¿Qué tienes?

Otabek habría querido responder "Un dolor de cabeza", pero en su lugar le hizo un gesto a Jean para que se acercara. Apenas el avión se perdió de vista, Jean había desaparecido del lugar (y vuelto unos minutos después) dejando a Otabek muy confundido.

Le había seguido hasta el hostal, donde se lo topó a la entrada, cargando un montón de cosas (que parecían basura, pero no dijo nada). Al final, habían ido al taller de Katsuki y, según Otabek había entendido de las acciones y el mutismo de Jean, se habían puesto a fabricar armas.

Para tener tan poca maquinaria disponible, lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Tal vez eso era mentira. Había infinidad de herramientas disponibles dentro de la habitación octagonal, y aunque estéticamente no fueran las piezas que mejor cazaban entre sí, funcionaban y hacían pedazos las cosas, así que podían darse por bien servidos.

Otabek había copiado el diseño de Yurio y lo había reproducido un par de veces en tiempo récord, mientras Jean había terminado dos revólveres sencillos. Era de reconocerse, ya que debían cortar y pulir el metal de cada parte del arma. No se veía muy acostumbrado al trabajo manual (se había lastimado las manos más de dos veces) pero aprendía rápido y trabajaba duro. Trabajaban en el más absoluto silencio, soltando sólo las palabras que eran estrictamente necesarias.

–Amm, ¿Otabek? –La voz de Phichit se coló por la puerta al tiempo que la abría –¿Puedes venir un momento? –añadió, asomando la cabeza.

Éste se levantó y salió a paso ligero. Jean ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

–¿Qué pasa?

Phichit sonrió con un deje de tristeza, mirando al suelo.

–Sé que a ti y a tu novio –siempre enfatizaba la palabra con un tono burlesco y cariñoso –les gusta permanecer en su burbuja, pero hay una persona enterrada en el jardín de Hiroko, se ha estrellado una de sus cosas voladoras y todos los extraños han desaparecido, junto con Yuri. Los dos Yuris. Y, bueno, no sabemos exactamente qué decirles –soltó, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

Otabek asintió, apretando los labios. Había estado pensando todo el rato en algo qué decir al respecto, pero sinceramente no había llegado a nada. Tampoco era como si pudiese pedirle ayuda a Jean, difícilmente le dirigía la palabra, y notó la falta de Yurio con un poco más de crudeza de la que habría pensado que sentiría.

–No tienes idea, ¿verdad? –Phichit ladeó la cabeza, de nuevo sonriendo, esta vez de lado, recargándose en la pared –¿Por qué no me explicas un poco de qué se trata todo esto para que yo pueda decirles?

Otabek sonrió por primera vez desde que Yurio se había marchado (tampoco había tenido demasiados motivos para sonreír) y afirmó con la cabeza un par de veces.

–Te debo una –musitó, haciéndole un gesto para que entrase. Phichit sólo se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole adentro.

Jean seguía trabajando como autómata. Se había quedado sin materiales y ahora parecía tratar de inventar un revólver pequeñito siguiendo el mecanismo de los anteriores, sin mucho éxito. Phichit lo miró con curiosidad, pero se volvió inmediatamente hacia Otabek.

–¿Entonces?

Otabek se reclinó sobre una de las mesas, mirando al suelo por algunos segundos. La buena noticia era que Phichit resultaba tener la paciencia de todos los santos junta en ése momento.

–¿En qué te quedaste exactamente?

–En que la gente malvada de Garya iba matarnos a todos o algo así. La guerra y la paranoia colectiva, más o menos.

–Pues es casi lo que sabemos ahora, pero al revés…

–¿No hay histeria colectiva y Garya nos está trayendo a sus recién nacidos? –Phichit le interrumpió, mirando con atención el montón de armas que más bien parecía que un niño había tenido pegamento y tiempo libre en una ferretería.

–No. Al parecer, hay una persona en Gwin que está tratando de organizar una guerra a gran escala. Lo sé, cuesta creer que alguien tenga tan pocos escrúpulos –confesó, ante la mirada escéptica de Phichit –y el poder para hacer algo así, pero la gente de las ciudades siempre está loca y me parece que armar y enfrentar a dos continentes es bastante sencillo cuando se tiene mucho dinero.

Phichit se había quedado con la cara congelada. Parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño, clavándole la mirada.

–Tiene algo qué ver con el combustible–prosiguió, frotándose la nariz. Estaba congelada –El ámbar…

–¡Cierto! ¡Quieren llevarse el ámbar de aquí para alimentar sus máquinas! ¿Pero no estaba prohibido o algo así…? ¡Ohh!

A Otabek no dejaba de asombrarle lo rápido que pensaba. Casi podía ver las chispas que producía su mente al pensar tan deprisa. No había duda por qué él y Katsuki eran tan buenos amigos; entre genios, se entendían.

–¡La guerra que organizaron es para robar y culpar a Garya! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? –el joven levantó bien derecha la cabeza, levantó una mano al aire sin arzón aparente y miró hacia un punto indefinido del taller –Aunque no saben cómo funciona. No resultaría –agregó, completamente serio.

–Lo sé. Lo que me preocupa es que, de no obtener esa información por las buenas, lo hagan por las malas. Eso, y que el rubio alto y la chica sabían de esto, y estaban aliados con Garya. Iban a hacer algo para defender a Leftovers, aunque no estoy muy seguro qué. Y después de lo que pasó…

–Sí, lo escuché. Lo siento por ella… y por él –susurró, señalando con el mentón a Jean, que seguía fiel a su tarea.

Otabek le miró por el rabillo del ojo, aún sin permitirse sentir mal del todo.

–Ahora no sabemos con exactitud qué va a pasar, por eso Yuri… y Yuri se fueron a averiguarlo. Katsuki ha ido con Viktor a Gwin –Phichit le interrumpió brevemente para preguntar si Viktor era el del pelo largo platinado, cosa que Otabek afirmó –Y Yurio… se fue con el rubio a Garya.

Phichit le miró directo a los ojos, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

–¿Y no te estás muriendo un poquito de miedo?

Otabek sonrió de nuevo, derrotado.

–Estoy aterrado. Pero ya ves, una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay alma que se la saque.

–Por eso era que Yuri se desvaneció en el aire… ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de explicarme nada. Yo pensaba que el tipo del uniforme sólo le había gustado mucho y se habían fugado. En cuando a Yurio, no me sorprende. Esperaba que se robara una avioneta antes y se fuera por su cuenta –Otabek rió bajito y le pegó levemente con la bota .Bien, a ver cómo lo maquillo para que no se vea tan terrible. Va a haber gente a la que no le guste, porque ya sabes, el patriotismo. Pero lo haré funcionar.

–Hablando de hacer funcionar basura… ¿de casualidad podrás conseguir…?

–¿Madera, acero… pedazos de trabucos averiados? ¡Claro!

Otabek sacó una pequeña lista de uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su delantal y se la tendió.

–Le preguntaré a Minami, estará aquí en un segundo. Y bien, a ver qué pasa. Más de una persona va a venir aquí a preguntar te lo advierto desde ya.

Él cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, cansado.

–Diles que me fui con Yura.

Phichit le guiñó un ojo y se alejó a paso ligero.

Otabek miró a Jean de soslayo, sin saber si debía decirle algo o no. Al final, decidió seguir su naturaleza y lo dejó todo como estaba, ligeramente molesto con Yurio por haberle dejado ahí. No que fuese a serle de mucha ayuda con un tema tan delicado, pero al menos pudo darle ánimos.

O no.

Pero al menos su presencia podría haberle dado consuelo.

* * *

Ya fuese a causa de que el golpe le había dejado medio atontado o porque estaba demasiado ocupado como para procesarlo, Yuri se sonrojó exactamente doce minutos después de haber tenido a Viktor a cinco centímetros de su cara.

Estaban en la parte trasera, tratando de localizar la fuga. Aún había bastante luz y Yuri estaba echado de espaldas, con una frazada y la chaqueta de Viktor entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Con todo, el frío parecía colarse a través de las fibras y hacía que sus omóplatos le doliesen. No fue hasta cuando Viktor le preguntó por tercera vez seguida que si estaba bien cuando sus ojos azules se le vinieron a la cabeza, sonrojándole violentamente. Tanto, que soltó el desarmador que utilizaba y se pegó con él en la barbilla.

–¡Dios mío, Yuri! No estás bien –se sacó el guante y le palpó el golpecito –Además, mira tu cara, está completamente roja. Te estás congelando –y, con un movimiento rápido, se desprendió del abrigo que aún llevaba y cubrió a Yuri con él, a manera de manta.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonreírle. El mango de madera del desarmador estaba bastante pesado y sí le había dolido, con toda seguridad se le amorataría en cuestión de minutos, pero sabía que si llegaba a hacer la más mínima mueca de dolor Viktor le mandaría a la cabina y trataría de arreglar el problema por sí mismo, y aunque Viktor podía ser un tirador y piloto excelente, Yuri dudaba de su capacidad como mecánico.

–El que se va a congelar vas a ser tú –dijo, incorporándose y arrojándole la chaqueta y la manta que tenía debajo. Se puso en cuclillas, tomó de nuevo el desarmador y sacó la compuerta completa que resguardaba el tanque de combustible.

Una lluvia color carmesí salpicó justo en sus narices, alcanzando a cerrar los ojos justo antes de que las gotas de combustible se metieran en ellos. Volteó a ver a Viktor, con la cara empapada.

–Bueno, creo que ya encontramos el combustible extraviado –sentenció, tratando se no reírse.

Yuri se pasó la manga por la cara, asomándose dentro con precaución.

–Éste es el tanque, ¿no es así? –Viktor asintió, echando un vistazo –Creo que alguien desgastó el tubo de transmisión lo justo para que alcanzaras a llegar a Leftovers, junto con el soporte –explicó, señalando la parte superior –Probablemente comenzó a derramarse desde que aterrizaste. Es un milagro que nada explotase antes.

–Estoy demasiado cansado como para tratar de averiguar la lógica o el motivo de esto –admitió Viktor, incorporándose –¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Yuri entrecerró los ojos, pensando a toda velocidad.

–El problema es no es que esté roto. Podría soldar esto, el punto es que no queda más combustible, salvo los charcos dentro de la estructura, lo cual posiblemente no alcance ni para despegar…

Viktor le dejó pensar, sintiendo cómo el frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

–Aunque… tal vez exista una posibilidad de no quedarnos varados aquí para siempre –y sin explicar más subió de nuevo a la cabina –dejando a Nikiforov con los ojos bien abiertos.

Bajó en unos pocos segundos, con un brillo extraño en la mirada y el catalejo en la mano. Viktor alzó la ceja con curiosidad.

–¿Ves esta parte de aquí? –Señaló la parte media –Las dos partes de los extremos son de bronce, pero ésta… esta es de ámbar. Si la desarmo y logramos derretirlo, tal vez podremos usarlo… aunque tendré que revisar el motor antes.

Viktor le clavó la mirada, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Sabía que era una buena decisión encontrarte. Haz lo que debas hacer.

* * *

–Dios mío.

–¿Todo bien?

–¡Dios mío!

La primera cosa que notó fue el calor. Le golpeó la cara de manera fuerte y deliciosa, como al abrir el horno justo cuando el pastel está en su punto.

Después, la humedad.

El cabello comenzaba a encrespársele, así que lo trenzó con una rapidez pasmosa y lo enroscó en la base de su coleta. No le gustaba llevarlo así (porque normalmente Phichit y Sara se burlaban de él) pero bueno, no estaban ahí.

–¿Y, qué te parece? –preguntó Christophe, enseñando todos los dientes con su sonrisa.

Yurio le miró, tratando de ocultar su fascinación.

–Es un horno.

Y lo era. El aire era tan húmedo, que costaba respirar. De pasto verde como las esmeraldas estaba cubierto el suelo, y diminutas briznas de flores poblaban aquí y allá de florecillas rosadas. La luz se extendía de manera uniforme por el paisaje, pero en las partes más oscuras se observaba cómo comenzaban a encenderse las luciérnagas. Unos troncos ásperos y nudosos adornaban de manera irregular el paisaje a lo lejos. Eran palmeras, pero Yurio no las había visto jamás.

La vegetación se mecía con la brisa suave y caliente, como acunada por los brazos de una madre amorosa. El sonido in crescendo de los insectos armonizaba el paisaje, combinado con el ruido de las olas al romper en la costa.

Christophe había aterrizado unos metros más adentro de la playa, usando un par de rocas para ponerlas delante de las ruedas. La nave, ahí varada vista desde lejos parecía una pegatina puesta por un niño en su estuchera de metal.

Aún había luz, pero el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja y de púrpura. Yurio sabía que habría una diferencia de horario, pero aún así le parecía surreal. Una luz rojiza delineaba las nubes a ratos, desvaneciéndose al tiempo que el sol descendía de imperceptiblemente. La arena blanca y casi demasiado fina se mezclaba con la tierra bruna bajo sus pies, y podía respirarse el aroma del mar de una manera aterradoramente diferente a la de Leftovers.

Aves extrañas graznaban a lo lejos. Su piel se erizó deliciosamente bajo la ropa, que parecía innecesaria ante tan agradable clima. Si había algún lugar en aquél mundo parecido al vientre materno, ése lugar debía ser ahí.

Una libélula azul y nacarada pasó volando a centímetros de su mejilla, sacándolo de su trance. Era maravilloso.

Después del momento de fascinación vino el cansancio. Los hombros, las piernas y el cuello le dolían terriblemente, más a Chris que a Yurio.

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Ahora, mi querido amigo, vamos a descansar. Descansaremos, y después decidiremos qué hacer –ordenó, bajando su veliz de la cabina y avanzando dentro de la maleza. Yurio se encogió de hombros y le siguió.

Se había quedado maravillado con la naturaleza, pero esto iba más allá. Habían llegado a la ciudad. Después de seguir el camino que llevaba de la playa a la carretera se habían topado con el primer letrero, de nombre impronunciable. La mayoría de lo que él creía que eran casas tenía ruedas en la parte inferior, y estaban construidas de manera desigual. Además, todas sin excepción tenían unas velas metálicas con forma de molino en el techo. Eran estrechas, pero altas, y ninguna era remotamente parecida a la otra, exceptuando el detalle anterior. Todas ellas reflejaban destellos metálicos con toques violetas o rojizos, mismos que les daban un aspecto misterioso.

El bullicio era elevado pero llevadero. La mayoría de las chicas llevaban el cabello recogido en un moño y listones que parecían estar adornados con cable de cobre en la cabeza, moda que Yurio consideraba rarísima. Eso sí, se quedó cinco minutos embobado con el tigre disecado que había en una vitrina de una tienda de taxidermia. A Christophe le dio escalofríos.

Las calles estaban prolijamente construidas, sin una baldosa fuera de lugar. Si uno se fijaba bien, había delimitaciones metálicas en ellas a manera de puntos pequeños. A saber para qué eran, pero cierto era que le daban un toque encantador. Unos metros más adelante había una fuente cuyos horros de agua danzaban con gracia en direcciones imposibles, y Yurio estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería acercarse a mirarla de cerca, pero guardó la compostura y se dedicó a admirar la aleación exquisita que había logrado un color caramelo brillante en las farolas que estaban colocadas apenas diez metros la una de la otra. Ni siquiera había notado cuándo habían comenzado a encenderse.

Habían estado caminando durante aproximadamente media hora. Christophe miraba ocasionalmente un mapa de tinte verdoso que llevaba, sin decir palabra alguna. Yurio que tampoco era muy buen conversador y además estaba demasiado ocupado maravillándose del paisaje, tampoco hablaba.

Habiendo dejado atrás la zona medio selvática y los caminos terrosos, se despegaba ante ellos una serie de calles empedradas y concurridas. Entre los edificios estrambóticos había señales de tránsito y debían caminar por la calzada si querían evitar ser arrollados por automóviles extravagantes.

Fue cuando llegaron a un pequeño valle que las casas comenzaron a parecerse más a las de Leftovers, sólo que estas, en lugar de tener rehiletes en los tejados, estaban conectadas por tubos al suelo.

A diferencia de cuando Chris había aterrizado en Leftovers, a la gente parecía darle lo mismo su presencia. Las personas caminaban sin prestarles la más mínima atención, aceleradas, como si tuvieran prisa por vivir. Yurio se dijo que tal vez era porque sabían que probablemente no tendrían mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Pasaron veinte minutos más y Yurio comenzaba a impacientarse. No conocía la zona, pero estaba bastante seguro que habían estado caminando en círculos. Christophe miraba el mapa una y otra veza, frunciendo el ceño.

–Por favor, dime que encontraste la dirección por fin ese maldito mapa, o te juro que te lo meto por el… –se interrumpió, mordiéndose la lengua y pensando en Otabek –¿Cuál es el problema?

Christophe le tendió el mapa, con una sonrisa incómoda.

–Va sonar extraño, pero las calles… están mal.

–¿Cómo que están mal? –le arrebató el papel de las manos y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, como de costumbre.

–Más bien, no están. Ya lo revisé de pies a cabeza, y no tiene sentido.

–¿Estás seguro que es el mapa correcto? –preguntó, buscando el nombre. Lo tenía, en la parte de abajo, fechado un par de años atrás.

–Es el que me dio Isabella. Mira, debería haber una calle ahí donde necesitamos dar vuelta –dijo, señalando una serie de casas paralelas a ellos –Tendremos que preguntar.

–¿Acá no es todo súper secreto?

–Éstos son los buenos. Supongo.

Finalmente se acercaron a un establecimiento, tras haberles preguntado a un par de transeúntes que pusieron cara de no entender ni pío. Yurio se recargó en el mostrador y Christophe habló.

–Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Lilia Baranovskaya?

Era una tienda de donas. Pastelillos en general. La vidriera de cristal mostraba distintas variedades, de colores y sabores diferentes, y olían espantosamente bien. El estómago de Yurio parecía reclamarle el no haber probado bocado desde la mañana.

–¿La comandante Baranovskaya? ¿Qué hacen preguntando como gente común y corriente? ¡Debe ser importante! –La voz dulce e inocua del encargado inmediatamente hizo brotar simpatía por parte de Christophe –Espero, será un momento –soltó, desapareciendo por una puerta de la parte de atrás.

Yurio y Christophe intercambiaron miradas, soltando una risita casi imperceptible. Momentos después apareció un hombre mayor, quien amablemente les indicó la dirección.

–Ahora debe estar en su casa, así que les daré su dirección. Normalmente no lo haría, pero me fío de su palabra.

–Tienen suerte de haber preguntado en casa del mismísimo chef de la casa presidencial –apuntó el chico, orgulloso. El hombre le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza, sonriendo.

–En verdad se los agradezco mucho –dijo Christophe, mientras Yurio sólo hacía un gesto con la cabeza y salieron de la tienda.

–En marcha.

* * *

–¿No tienes algo que no esté teñido?

Habían vaciado casi la totalidad de la cabina, en busca de algo para quemar, sin éxito alguno. Más bien era Yuri quien había arrojado toda clase de objetos de ella, mientras Viktor trataba de cavar un pequeño agujero en la tierra congelada con un hacha medio rota, recordando amargamente las advertencias de Jean sobre llevar todas las herramientas posibles. Es que a él simplemente no le gustaba cargar cosas que no fuesen ropa.

–¿Por qué debe ser algo virgen? –había preguntado Viktor. Yuri le había sonreído, pensando que bromeaba, pero se ruborizó al ver que no lo hacía.

–La mayoría de lo que usan para teñir las prendas suelta vapores que, por mínimos que sean, contaminan la esencia del ámbar y lo dejan inutilizable. Sí, esta energía tan fácil y eficaz también tiene sus desventajas. Debemos usar maleza seca o huesos a manera de combustible para derretirlo.

Habían usado un par de tiras de tela para arreglar de manera provisional el tanque de combustible (específicamente, el cuello de la camisa de Yuri y los bajos del abrigo de Viktor), pero aún no hallaban un método por el cual fundir el material que cumpliera con los requisitos de Katsuki.

Además, como la cantidad era mínima, no podían equivocarse.

–Eres una mina de oro –murmuró Viktor, acariciándole la mejilla hasta el mentón, con su guante helado –Pero no creo que podamos conseguir nada aquí, a menos que quieras usar eso hierbajos de por allá –señaló un par de plantitas que se esforzaban por vivir a un par de metros de ellos.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

El resto de su camisa estaba hecha jirones en el piso, junto con el par de gasa que habían quedado y el pañuelo de Viktor, una vez que éste le hubo sacado concienzudamente los bordados variopintos.

–Aún nos falta algún tejido animal.

–¿Y de donde lo sacamos? No parece haber animales aquí, y…

–No tienen qué ser necesariamente huesos –sentenció Yuri, mirando al suelo –Puede ser… cabello. Se quema en segundos, pero es más que suficiente.

–¿Pero dónde vamos a conseguir cabe…? oh.

Se llevó las manos a la larga coleta platinada que descansaba sobre su pecho. La acarició por un instante, después apretó los ojos con fuerza y, sin perder el tiempo, la apretó bien y se la cortó al ras de la cinta que la sostenía.

–Ten. Ahora, por favor no me mires –musitó, sonrojándose un poco más a causa de la vergüenza que del frío y se volvió, de vuelta a trabajar en su agujero.

Yuri cerró la boca que tenía semi abierta, se sonrió con ternura y puso sus rodillas en tierra, envolviendo el cabello suave de Viktor entre los pocos paños que tenía amontonados en el suelo con habilidad. Después, tanteó en el bolsillo del pantalón en busca de la cajita de fósforos que siempre llevaba y la sacó, agitándola en el aire.

–Así está perfecto –dijo, mirando por encima del hombro de Viktor y agachándose a su lado. Éste se volteó con violencia al otro lado, asintiendo torpemente –Viktor…

–Qué –contestó él, sin el tono de pregunta y volteándose aún más.

–Amm, el hacha, por favor.

Nikiforov se la entregó, incorporándose sin verle mientras Yuri seguía sonriendo, un poco con burla, otro poco con ternura. Le asestó un par de golpes a los extremos del catalejo, procurando librar de madera el trozo de ámbar. Una vez que lo hubo limpiado, lo metió dentro de una taza de hojalata que afortunadamente Viktor sí tenía por ahí debajo de su asiento, pasó el mango del hacha por la oreja de ésta y prendió un fósforo, dejándolo caer sobre los pedazos de tela.

Un chisporroteo insólito hizo que Viktor se dejara de toquetear las puntas del cabello y se acercase a ver lo que pasaba.

El material amarillento se deshacía como mantequilla dentro del recipiente. Más bien, parecía cien por ciento a mantequilla, de no ser por el aroma completamente diferente a nada que Viktor hubiese olido jamás que salían débilmente por la parte superior.

–¡Viktor! –Exclamó Yuri, de nueva cuenta con el tono firme que Viktor comenzaba a gustarle más de lo socialmente aceptable –Sube a la cabina, ahora. Cuando te diga ya, quiero que enciendas el motor, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta, Viktor regresó a la cabina y se subió lo más veloz de lo que lo había hecho jamás, levantándole el pulgar de la mano vendada. Yuri se volvió, mirando el color del material con atención y después a la fogata. Se estaba quedando sin combustible.

Rápidamente, desató los cordones de sus botas y se sacó uno de los calcetines, respingando ligeramente al sentir el frío abrasante del suelo. Lo tiró al fuego, y se incorporó de un salto, corriendo hacia la parte trasera del avión.

Estuvo a punto de derramar el contenido, pero alcanzó a sujetarlo con el borde, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Debió haberle pedido sus guantes a Viktor. Con mano experta, vació el ámbar con movimientos circulares y tapó el contenedor de un buen golpe, asegurándolo con una de las correas de su cinturón.

–¡Ahora! –gritó, y Viktor obedeció. Las hélices trastabillaron un par de veces, pero al final giraron como por arte de magia. Yuri se recargó sobre el contenedor, satisfecho, quemándose de nuevo por la temperatura que había alcanzado. No iba a colocar la puerta.

Con precaución, se subió a la cabina, para encontrarse con la cara feliz de Viktor.

–¡Lo lograste! –le felicitó, abrazándole impulsivamente. Yuri se dejó, ligeramente más tranquilo.

–Debemos irnos ahora. Si no, el contenedor puede sobrecalentarse y explotar, no está construido para esto –explicó, separándole.

Viktor hizo un mohín diminuto, dejándole pasar por encima de él.

–Al menos puedes brindarme el placer de la ignorancia –murmuró, cerrando la cabina y moviendo algunas palancas –¿Quitaste las rocas que puse delante de las ruedas?

–No.

–Da igual, están arruinadas –y sin decir más, avanzó con rapidez hacia adelante despegando unos segundos después, hacia Gwin.

* * *

Al final, Minami había llevado como dos carretas corriendo repletas de cosas. Entre él y Otabek habían diseñado y garabateado nuevos diseños, tomando en cuenta la pila de material que había disponible.

–También he sacado las bases de un par de lámparas que ya no servían… ¡ah! Y la chiquita. Sigue en la carreta, ya la traigo.

La carreta de Minami podría escucharse demasiado rústica, pero no había nada más lejano a la realidad. Tenía un precioso caballo color negro y brillante como el agua, pero jamás arrastraba esa carreta, no. De hecho, no era propiamente una carreta, pero no le gustaba llamarla de otra manera. Tenía cuatro ruedas gigantescas de metal recubierto con madera, pintadas de rojo con el borde negro. Toda ella era rojinegra, y la cabina estaba más bien separada de las ruedas, conectada sólo por los tubos que llevaba el combustible y un par de seguros sólidos como el acero. Un gancho la conectaba con el carro donde estaba "la chiquita".

La historia era que Yurio se las había arreglado para hacer una mini fresadora, completamente funcional y ligera. Al principio, la gente de la fundición (y Otabek) se habían reído de él, y a manera de venganza, les había trozado los muebles con la misma.

La bajó y la dejó sobre la mesa del taller, haciéndose espacio entre pedazos de madera y virutas de metal.

–Eso es todo –con una sonrisa, Minami se dirigió hacia la puerta – ¿Necesitan otra cosa?

Otabek negó con la cabeza, pero Jean se levantó y habló con voz resacosa.

–¿Puedes dejarme en el hostal?

Minami asintió, se despidió y salieron en silencio.

Otabek se tiró en la silla, rodando unos centímetros antes de poner los pies en el suelo y suspiró. El mundo era un desastre, y él se aburría.

Tras unos minutos de buena holgazanería se incorporó, buscando las armas que habían quedado enterradas entre los deshechos. Al mirarlas, le volvía a embargar la sensación de irrealidad y un ligero patetismo sin sentido. Estaban hechas de pedazos de cosas y daban la impresión de que se desarmarían al primer disparo (a pesar de saber que no era así). Más que otra cosa, se sentía como una princesa completamente ataviada para un gran baile que nos se presentaría. ¿Qué pasaría si al final no había nada?

No quería admitirlo, pero parte de él quería alguna aventura. Y aunque el navegar por el mar tranquilamente sonaba más atractivo que una guerra de trincheras, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la sensación de peligro. Tampoco lo romantizaba mucho. Iba más por la ideología de que Gwin daba asco.

Había vivido ahí desde que tenía memoria hasta que cumplió dieciocho años. El estatus se delimitaba por la cantidad de tecnología que el sector poseía, y lo más que se podía aspirar era a ser un buen ingeniero. Era por eso que sus padres enfurecieron cuando desapareció, y no había tenido contacto con ellos desde entonces. Su principal argumento era que estaba desperdiciando su talento, pero claramente, no podían estar más equivocados.

La mayoría de la gente también era horrible. Les habían metido en la cabeza una manera de pensar xenófoba y materialista que era casi imposible de borrar, sumada a la rigidez de su criterio. No podía estar más agradecido de haberse marchado de ahí.

Separó los materiales útiles de la basura y vació ésta última en un bote metálico grande.

–No –murmuró para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Le importaba un bledo la política y la sociedad de Gwin. Sólo quería que Yurio volviera entero.

* * *

La casa era completamente diferente a las demás. Estaba en una zona más bien apartada, y la rodeaba un jardín inmenso. Tenía un aire más parecido a la arquitectura de Gwin, con formas rectilíneas y tejas azuladas. Era grande, sin llegar a caber en la definición de mansión, y un enrejado dorado rodeaba su perímetro.

Yurio lanzó un silbido, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Christophe alcanzó la cadena que colgaba desde una campana en la entrada, pero antes que pudiese hacerla sonar, una figura femenina avanzó a toda velocidad hacia la reja.

–¿Es la casa de la comandante Baranovskaya? –preguntó, recuperando el porte.

–¿Quién la busca? –preguntó con una vocecita aflautada.

–Soy el teniente Giacometti –después de haber convivido tanto tiempo con él, a Yurio el título le parecía demasiado novelesco –…de Gwin.

La chica se volvió y le hizo un par de señas extrañas hacia una de las ventanas, y como si recibiera una orden, abrió el cancel sin decir palabra y les hizo una demás para que la siguieran. Atravesaron el vasto jardín, admirando los rosales y demás macizos de flores que lo componían. Abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar, diciéndoles que se sentaran en el sofá.

El amueblado también era muy clásico. Estaba por demás el mencionar el gusto exquisito que debía tener la mujer. Las cortinas tenían detalles que combinaban de manera deliciosa con el forro de los sillones, mientras que la alfombra, impoluta, armonizaba la habitación que tenía la cantidad perfecta de adornos para no parecer demasiado recargada o demasiado vacía. Había una araña de cristal sin demasiados arabescos, pero elegante, en el techo, aún apagada. Yurio la estaba mirando fijamente cuando de pronto se encendió.

Una alta y delgada mujer las había encendido. Christophe se levantó deprisa, seguido por Yurio.

–Comandante Baranovskaya –extendió la mano con una de sus sonrisas de fábrica, sacándose el guante –Soy el teniente Giacometti, vengo de Gwin.

–Teniente Giacometti –repitió la comandante, tiesa como una vela, con un tono articulado y firme –Pero, esperaba a una chica. Isabella Yang.

Christophe tragó saliva, tratando de mantener la compostura (y la sonrisa).

–Ella… no pudo venir –sin querer, le tembló la voz un poco –Ella…

–Murió –Yurio completó la oración, sintiendo extraña la palabra en la boca.

Lilia le clavó la mirada y asintió un par de veces. Un silencio amargo se instaló en la sala, duró tan sólo algunos segundos, pero se sintieron eternos.

–Él es Yuri Plisetsky –Christophe se hizo a un lado, dejándole sitio a Yuri. Éste le tendió la mano a Lilia y se la estrechó, intentando ocultar la mueca de dolor que el fuerte apretón de manos le provocó –Es un nativo de Leftovers, y uno de los ingenieros del país. Es uno de los que saben manejar el ámbar.

"Es uno de los que saben" –Yurio repetía las palabras de Christophe dentro de su cabeza, sintiéndose como un extraterrestre.

Ella les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran y ellos la siguieron. Tenía una manera de caminar agraciada y fría, como una pluma balanceándose en una nevada.

–Ahora, hablemos de nuestro interés en común –giró una manivela al costado de la mesa de cristal, desplegando bajo el vidrio un mapa de los dos continentes. Era una mesa bastante interesante –Ahora mismo estamos aquí –apuntó con el índice y su uña afilada –En Mara. La ruta más sencilla de navegación es esta –trazó una línea imaginaria hasta Leftovers –Si enviamos barcos esta noche, para mañana a mediodía estarán atracando en la costa oeste, y podremos sacar a la gente a tiempo.

–¿A tiempo de qué? –interrumpió Yurio.

–De sacarlos antes que Gwin comience a saquear Leftovers, naturalmente. Después, aseguraremos la zona, y podremos establecer un cuartel.

–Aguarda –exclamó Plisetsky, al tiempo que la chica menuda entraba con una pequeña bandeja de té, y fue ahí cuando Yurio se dio cuenta que no hacía calor alguno dentro de la casa –Si el ámbar es lo que buscan, ¿por qué no simplemente dárselos?

–¿Darles el mejor y más limpio combustible a las peores manos? –Lilia se llevó la tacita de porcelana a la boca, sin alterar la voz.

–No se refiere a eso, es sólo que… no es su guerra –apuntó Christophe.

–¿Por qué deberíamos colaborar con ustedes? ¿Qué los hace diferentes a ellos?

Lilia tomó un par de sorbos de té antes de responder.

–Sé que no es tu batalla, ni la de tu gente. El motivo va mucho más allá de apoyar a tu nación, aunque los hayan relegado por décadas. Pero créeme, nosotros somos los buenos.

Yurio apretó los puños.

–¿Realmente hay gente buena en una guerra? ¿Cuál es ese motivo?

La comandante miró a Christophe rápidamente, deseando que fuese Isabella la que estuviese en su lugar. Jamás la había visto, pero le había resultado simpática por sus cartas.

–Yuri, ¿sabes por qué las mareas casi no suben a Leftovers? –preguntó Lilia, en un tono de institutriz rígido. Él negó con la cabeza –Es porque la península no está a nivel del mar. La parte de aquí, la cordillera que la conecta con el continente, en realidad no es parte de la isla. Por eso las playas no existen como tal allá.

–¿Ha estado en Leftovers? –Yuri reposó los brazos sobre sus rodillas, reclinándose hacia adelante.

–No, pero Isabella cartografió la zona y me mandó sus anotaciones. ¿Sabes por qué pasa esto?

Plisetsky negó con la cabeza.

–Leftovers le debe su entera existencia al ámbar, Yuri. Debajo de la tierra, no existe nada más que él –hizo una pausa, devolviendo la taza diminuta al plato diminuto –Leftovers no es una isla.

–¿Cómo…?

–No es una isla, porque las islas no flotan, Yuri. Lo que mantiene a Leftovers y a tu gente a salvo de hundirse kilómetros en el agua del mar es el ámbar.

* * *

–Llegamos.

La confirmación verbal lo llenó de vértigo.

Miraba lo que podía por el cristal, en una pose incómoda. La cabeza le punzaba con violencia y hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rascarse los puntos.

La costa era bonita, despoblada. La arena era doraba, y brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol hasta desvanecerse con el comienzo de los caminos. Las calles parecían como de colores, iluminadas por las nubes violáceas e incandescentes. No había tales playas en Leftovers.

Después, el paisaje cambió. Viktor perdía altitud, pudiendo ver mejor el panorama. Los techos de los edificios solían ser rojos o azules, y de vez en cuando se encontraba con algún tejado adornado con almenas o terminados imponentes. El vapor de su nariz empañaba de tanto en tanto el vidrio delante de ella, limpiándolo al instante para no perderse ni un segundo de la vista.

Era gigantesca. Ahí donde se extendía la vista había casas y construcciones, y estando más de cerca podía ver lo que parecían automóviles extraños, que se movían a toda velocidad.

–Viktor, ¡mira!

Ahora era Nikiforov el que sonreía tiernamente. Yuri le estaba pellizcando el muslo con el peso de su rodilla, pero verle tan emocionado merecía la pena.

Seguía debatiéndose mentalmente dónde aterrizar. Después de lo que había pasado, no podía entrar como fulano por su casa de vuelta a la base. Al final, se apartó de las calles concurridas y se desplazó al sureste, para desencanto de Yuri.

No había vegetación alguna, salvo por un puñado de árboles raquíticos. Yuri pegó la cabeza al cristal, decepcionado.

–¿Ya te has aburrido? Créeme, enloquecerás al ver la primera fábrica a gran escala. Aunque tal vez sea porque te dará risa nuestra manera rudimentaria de hacer las cosas –murmuró, aguzando la mirada.

Yuri se escurrió por el respaldo del asiento, pasando una pierna por encima de la de Viktor con toda naturalidad, esquivando la palanca con cuidado.

–Es que… acabo de recordar donde estoy. Cuando ponga un pie en el suelo, será de verdad.

Viktor enarcó una ceja.

–¿Me estás diciendo que esto no es real? –preguntó, picándole una cosquilla y sacándole una risita. Después, deslizó el dedo por su costado y le acarició sutilmente el muslo. Yuri se estremeció.

–Bien, ahora sí llegamos.

Aterrizó con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, con las ruedas medio rotas y tratando de no forzarlo mucho. No habían pasado por tanto para terminar embarrados en el suelo a causa de una explosión. Finalmente, la nave se detuvo, y lo primero que hizo Viktor fue abrazar a Yuri brevemente. Éste le devolvió el abrazo, con una sonrisa de alivio.

Abrió la cabina y sacó la cabeza, aspirando una buena bocanada de aire y salió. Cuando Yuri trató de hacer lo mismo tosió con fuerza; el aire era completamente diferente al de casa.

–Ah, ahí lo tienes, la principal causa de todo esto. Ésta gente se tropieza con sus propios pies y quiere culpar al vecino –cerró la boca, negando con la cabeza –Todavía no me sale todo esto de traicionar a la nación. Pero me acostumbraré –le tendió una mano a Yuri, para ayudarle, pero éste la tomó sin apoyarse en ella y se bajó con agilidad.

–¿Dónde es aquí?

Estaban en lo alto de un edificio color gris opaco. Medio derruido era la mejor definición para la construcción. El edificio estaba rodeado de otros iguales a aquél, incluso algunos convertidos en escombros.

Había una puerta color óxido a la izquierda. Más bien, estaba completamente oxidada. Sin responderle, Viktor se encaminó hacia ella a pasos firmes y le propinó un par de estruendosas patadas a la chapa. Algunas partes del otrora metal se desmoronaron, y con un par de jalones cedió, crujiendo y chirriando como los mil demonios.

–Ven.

Tras titubear un poco, Yuri le siguió.

* * *

Yurio se había quedado congelado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Más de una ocasión había tratado de formular una pregunta, sin haber logrado concretar una sola. Lilia hablaba con Christophe de pie, sobre la mesa alta que estaba al lado de las estanterías repletas de libros.

No era tan sólo que sonaba increíblemente descabellado, sino que su cerebro estaba sobresaturado de información. Eso no le había pasado ni siquiera cuando él y Katsuki habían explotado una roca en arena con diez gramos de ámbar.

Estaba consciente del poder de semejante material, pero nunca habría pensado algo como eso. El hecho de que se iluminasen parecía más una atracción turística, como los cometas o las migraciones de aves que algo demasiado científico. Pero eso…

–¿Cómo es que saben eso? –habló al fin, con la garganta seca.

Lilia se giró, avanzando de vuelta al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

–No son los únicos poseedores de tan inusual mineral. En la zona sur de Garya abunda, es prácticamente lo que compone todo el subsuelo. Cuando se intentó extraer un pedazo más grande para su análisis, más de diez kilómetros cuadrados de tierra se hundieron sin explicación alguna. En los últimos cinco años que hemos estudiado el "ámbar" como ustedes le llaman, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que su energía es tan poderosa que es capaz de elevar no sólo una isla, sino un continente entero.

Yurio parpadeó seis veces y media. La séptima se partió a la mitad porque en realidad fue su mano izquierda, frotando el ojo que le comenzaba a punzar, anunciando una inminente migraña.

–¿Puedo hablar con alguien que sepa más del tema, al menos…?

La comandante Baranovskaya se levantó con gracia y, sin cambiar su expresión adusta, caminó hacia la puerta.

–Por supuesto. Pero eso será mañana, ahora es preciso que descansen –Yurio iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Lilia continuó –Los necesito mañana a primera hora completamente funcionales. No me sirven de otra manera –sentenció, caminando por el corredor hasta la base de una amplia escalera de caracol –Marie ha acomodado las habitaciones de huéspedes, ella los llevará hasta ellas. Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiraré a descansar, y de nueva cuenta, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo –sin decir más, la mujer caminó escaleras arriba, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Ambos hombres se miraron, sin nada en particular que decir. La muchacha de la voz aflautada apareció un par de minutos después, y con su tono gracioso, les llevó a cada uno a las habitaciones correspondientes.

Era una casa espaciosa, y las recámaras igual lo eran. Olían ligeramente a humedad, pero nada que no fuese soportable.

Ahí dentro sí hacía calor. Yurio lo comenzaba a encontrar insoportable. No le tomó mucho tiempo localizar el cordón que accionaba el ventilador sobre su cabeza, que comenzó a girar lentamente con un ruido sesgado.

Se sacó las botas a fuerza de sacudir los pies y se abalanzó sobre la cama, con un gesto que era inequívocamente de genuino berrinche. Seguía sin gustarle para nada los giros que estaba tomando la situación.

Un objeto agudo se le clavaba con fuerza en la ingle. Palpó su bolsillo y sacó la muñequera de cuero de éste. La recorrió con los dedos, sintiendo cada uno de los bordes y relieves del diseño, y después se la puso por el puro placer de ponérsela. Ajustó las correas un poco más fuerte que de costumbre, paras sentir las hebillas clavársele en la piel y los bordes de piel clavársele en la suya. Extendió la mano, contemplándola y después apretó el puño con fuerza, casi al grado de hacerse sangre.

Si Otabek estuviese ahí, seguro le habría dado un coscorrón y se la había quitado inmediatamente. Era de la clase de gente que le hacían querer ser más sensato y a la vez más impulsivo, sólo para ver como se burlaba y le ayudaba a componer su desastre. Se sentía tremendamente solo sin su compañía. Jamás habían estado separados, no desde que se conocían. Desde que le besó por primera vez.

De tanto en tanto, durante el viaje, pensaba que tal vez sólo se había ido para poder extrañarle.

Pero a la vez, se sentía completamente emocionado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez estaba siendo demasiado asquerosamente romántico. Siendo honesto, quería ver qué pasaba. Siempre había querido comerse el mundo, y esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Solamente que se le había quedado atorado un la–isla–flota atorado en la garganta.

Se frotó la cara, se desnudó quedándose solo en ropa interior, apagó el interruptor y se metió entre las sábanas. Se durmió inmediatamente, pensando en Otabek y en los relojes.

* * *

Seguía pensando en el submarino, mientras seguía a Viktor entre las calles casi desiertas. El cielo gris y la falta de personas le daban un aspecto aún más árido al paisaje, y entre los edificios derruidos el viento silbaba de manera misteriosa.

Habían bajado por unas escaleras que olían a polvo unos diez pisos de la azotea donde habían dejado la avioneta. Viktor le había explicado que era una zona en proceso de demolición, probablemente para construir una fábrica, lo que la hacía el sitio ideal para un escondite provisional.

Estaban rodeados de edificios a medio destruir, y había escombros por todas partes. Ni siquiera se oía un solo ruido, y Yuri comenzó a extrañar el tumulto que parecía pulular desde el cielo. Las nubes grises no ayudaban en proveer mucha luz, y el aire enrarecido le hacía estornudar de tanto en tanto.

Los pedazos de construcción crujían bajo sus pies. El camino se le empezaba a tornar eterno; el ambiente pesado le oprimía, y como no tenía distracción alguna, volvía a agobiarse con la paranoia de la situación en la que estaba y la sensación de vértigo le cortaba la respiración como una gran bola de algodón en la garganta.

Se seguía tocando las puntas del cabello mientras caminaban. A Yuri le parecía que se veía igual. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos un poco, para verle por la espalda. Unos mechones desiguales de cabello platinado bailaban movidos por el viento seco, y a pesar de eso y llevar un abrigo sin mangas, se veía bastante bien. El corte hacía que se soltase de los costados y se abultase en su… ¿cadera?

Viktor se detuvo de ponto y Yuri casi se da de bruces con su espalda, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable sin razón alguna.

–¿Qué pasa?

Viktor se sacó los restos del abrigo y los enrolló en su cuello a manera de bufanda. Como le habían sacado muchos pedazos no quedaba demasiado gruesa, y en el peor de los casos, las personas podrían decir que tenía pésimo gusto. La prenda improvisada hizo que el cabello mal cortado se le escapase en mechones puntiagudos y Yuri no puedo evitar reírse en sus narices.

–¿A qué se debe la moda experimental? –preguntó, acercándose para acomodarle un poco el cabello y los pedazos de abrigo.

–No se te olvide que se supone que estoy muerto –Nikiforov se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la bufanda improvisada.

–Ya, ¿pero es que todo el mundo te conoce aquí?

–Te sorprenderías –respondió, guiñándole el ojo y tomándole de la muñeca. Yuri no protestó y le siguió, caminando por la angosta y gris calle que se extendía hasta el horizonte.

* * *

–¡Maldición!

Mila normalmente no decía malas palabras de la nada, ni se esforzaba mucho en cambiar su semblante sereno y risueño, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba. Tenía una vista excelente, pero aún así dudó de ella cuando vio pasar el par de ojos azules que conocía desde que comenzó a trabajar en el gobierno. Fue la manera delicada de caminar la que la convenció, avanzando a toda velocidad entre la gente.

Quiso treparse a una de las bancas que había en la calle para ver mejor, pero supo que llamaría la atención, así que simplemente puso pies en polvorosa hacia donde la figura había desaparecido. Por un instante de pánico creyó perderla, pero volvió a divisarla en cuestión de segundos, esta vez un poco mejor. Llevaba a otra persona de su brazo.

Fijando la mirada como un clavo en su espalda, se apresuró, esquivando con gracia a las personas a su alrededor.

–¡Viktor! –musitó, tomándole del brazo. Éste se volvió, interrumpiendo la explicación brillante sobre el alumbrado que le estaba dando a Yuri, bajándose la tela de la cara y sonriéndole con todos los dientes.

–¡Mila! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! –saludó, feliz de la vida. La chica se dio una palmada en la frente y los arrastró a un callejón diminuto entre dos edificios de ladrillo.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa, caminando aquí como cualquiera? –le regañó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. –¿Christophe está contigo? –Miró a Yuri de reojo, en guardia –¿Quién es él?

–No… –se hizo hacia atrás, dejándole más sitio a Yuri, porque prácticamente lo estaba aplastando contra la pared. Él se lo agradeció con la mirada –Él es Yuri Katsuki, la persona que ha diseñado muchísimas de las cosas que Korsakov ha encargado –explicó, mirándole a los ojos –Yuri, ella es Mila. Trabaja con nosotros, en… ¿qué es exactamente lo que haces?

–Deshacer sus líos, la mayor parte del tiempo –exclamó con voz queda, saludando a Yuri con un movimiento de cabeza –Vas a explicarme esto después, ahora no podemos estar aquí –apuntó Mila, tomando muy a su pesar la decisión de esconderlos en su casa –Vengan, síganme.

Al final, terminaron todos sentados alrededor de la sencilla mesa de madera de Mila. El ambiente se sentía ligeramente encerrado, a causa de que la chica prácticamente se la vivía en el trabajo, pero todo estaba limpio y en orden. Tampoco tenía muchos muebles, pero era acogedora y servía para vivir sin muchas dificultades. Viktor se sacó completamente el abrigo y la corbata y los dejó sobre una de las sillas. A Yuri le seguía asombrando la capacidad que tenía de adueñarse de cualquier lugar.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Mila, sin escalas.

Viktor carraspeó y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–Porque he venido, ¿por qué otro motivo? –se deshizo de los guantes y trató de meterlos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, olvidándose de que ya no lo tenía. Los dejó descansar en su regazo, contemplándolos como si fuesen dos peces muertos.

–Viktor… –la chica le clavó la mirada, recargándose sobre la mesa.

Yuri desvió los ojos e hizo oídos sordos, abstrayéndose en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba cuántas veces tendrían que repetir la noticia, de la que no podía evitar más que sentirse culpable. Miró las puntas manchadas de sus botas con impotencia, de nuevo con la sensación de vértigo entre las tripas. La muerte le parecía una cosa tan extraña y tan ajena, que simplemente no podía procesarla. Ni con Isabella, ni con Mari.

Cerró los ojos, pensando otra vez en el submarino. En el tiempo que estuvieron caminando, había tratado de evitar el pensamiento de que tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero en ese momento no tenía en nada más qué pensar. La sensación de que tal vez estaba tan sugestionado con el vertiginoso huracán de problemas en que se había metido que había alucinado la estructura metálica lo mareaba hasta decir basta.

–Entiendo –la única voz que se había preocupado por ignorar era la de Viktor, así que fue el tono suave de Mila el que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones paranoicas. –Déjame pensar en lo que vamos a hacer –añadió, pensando que tendría que volver a ver a Yakov. Sacó un par de patines de una de las gavetas del mueble tras ella. Eran muy bonitos, de color café y con adornos hechos de un metal color caramelo. Tenían cuatro ruedas más bien grandes, que recordaban a llantas de carroza –Hay una habitación al fondo del pasillo, pueden instalarse ahí. Disculpen la falta de espacio.

–¿Vas a ver a Yakov? ¿No sería mejor que fuese yo también? –inquirió Viktor, emocionado.

–No, no creo que sea buena idea. Llamas la atención y no sé qué opine él al respecto. No tardaré. –Y sin decir mucho más, desapareció rauda por la puerta y se deslizó por las calles, que sin que Yuri se diese cuenta ya estaban alumbradas por potentes faroles de luz de un color blanco agresivo.

–Es bonita, ¿no es así? –preguntó Viktor, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cara sostenida por sus manos.

–¿Ella? Pues sí, supongo…

Viktor soltó una carcajada.

–Gwin, me refería a Gwin. Aunque Mila sí es bastante guapa –aclaró, con una sonrisa burlona.

–Ah –Yuri sintió la vergüenza en sus costillas –Sí, lo es. No es para nada como me la había imaginado. Hay demasiada gente –murmuró, levantándose y asomándose a la ventana.

–Lo dices como si fuese algo malo.

–Las multitudes me agobian –confesó Yuri, mirando a la gente pasar.

Viktor le sonrió de nuevo.

–Pero ahora estamos solos.

–Sí –contestó Yuri, sonriendo a su vez y recargándose sobre el cristal.

–¿Eso está bien para ti?

–Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –Yuri le miró, riéndose por lo bajo. Nikiforov se incorporó, avanzando hasta estar a menos de un pie de distancia de él.

–No lo sé, preguntaba. Me da la impresión de que te pongo ligeramente… ¿quiero decir nervioso?

Yuri se ruborizó sin darse cuenta, mirando al suelo involuntariamente. Viktor le subió la barbilla con el dedo índice, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

–Bien… –trató de no titubear, sonriendo ligeramente, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, abochornado –Es que tienes que aceptar que resultas intimidante, con tus títulos y tus aviones enormes. Yo sólo soy un pueblerino más. No hay nada particularmente especial en mía.

Viktor puso los ojos en blanco con lo que se podría calificar de violencia y le sujetó la cara con ambas manos.

–Yuri –pronunció cada sílaba con el mayor cuidado posible –Tienes que dejar de creer que mi uniforme me da la garantía de ser una calidad superior de persona. No sé qué tengo que hacer para que te metas en la cabeza que vales muchísimo más de lo que yo pueda intentar comprender –sus ojos azules le miraban con una seriedad candorosa inexplicable –No debería tener la necesidad de demostrártelo, pero, de no ser por ti, yo probablemente habría muerto solo en aquella montaña. Piénsalo. Sin combustible, sin alimentos…

–Eso fue obra del ámbar, no mía –murmuró Katsuki, desviando la mirada.

–No. Mírame. –Viktor le sostuvo el rostro con firmeza y pegó su cara a la de él hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron –Tú lo hiciste. Tienes que dejar de demeritar cada logro que obtienes. ¿Está claro?

Yuri musitó un "sí" casi imperceptible, completamente asombrado. Las palabras, la voz de aquél hombre tenían la facultad extraña de calarse a lo más hondo de su ser. Había sido testigo de la facilidad en que las palabras cedían y entregaban su encanto entre sus labios, pero se sentía verdadero, y sobre todo, bien.

–De acuerdo –Yuri se escurrió por un costado y caminó un par de paso, sin dejar de mirarle –Te salvé la vida –Viktor le sonrió, satisfecho –Pero tienes derecho a odiarme un poco, por si no te has visto cómo te ha quedado el pelo.

Viktor palideció de golpe y corrió a mirárselo a la vitrina de atrás, horrorizado.

Yuri prorrumpió en carcajadas, buscando la habitación que les había indicado Mila. El pasillo daba justo a la puerta de madera, y Yuri la abrió despacio, escuchando el chirrido de la puerta. Un súbito aroma a papel y flores le reconfortó, recordándole a casa.

Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Trató de buscar alguna fuente de luz, destruyendo una telaraña en el proceso, cosa que le dio tanto repelús que pegó u brinco, tropezándose con Viktor, quien silenciosamente se había escabullido para espantarlo.

–¡Ahh! –gritaron ambos, como un par de chiquillos. Yuri le pegó con el puño en el pecho suavemente, a manera de reclamo.

–Mila no tiene energía en esta parte, no tengo idea por qué –encendiendo un fósforo, se dirigió al fondo y prendió un par de velas que habían sobre la mesa de noche. Las flamas chisporrotearon un poco antes de estabilizarse completamente. Viktor tomó el candelabro y se aproximó a cada una de las paredes –No me gustaría tener fuego cerca de todos mis libros.

Mila no leía muchas novelas. Lo que había en los estantes eran libros de ilustraciones de animales, principalmente aves, y política en general. Yuri pasó las puntas de los dedos por encima de los lomos, sintiendo los relieves con cuidado.

Viktor fue prendiendo las lámparas que estaban empotradas en las paredes, hasta que la habitación alcanzó una claridad adecuada. Después, abrió una ventana diminuta y se sentó sobre la cama, comenzando a desnudarse.

–¿Qué haces? –exclamó Yuri, nervioso.

–Me pregunto si Esto podrá recuperarse o tendré que incinerarlo –le ignoró, mirando su ropa desmadejada. En un santiamén había terminado en calzoncillos. La dejó caer al suelo, yendo a hurgar en el pequeño ropero que estaba bajo la ventana –Yuri, ¿crees que me veo bien con esto? –preguntó, con un camisón de Mila sobre puesto y una sonrisa boba.

Yuri suspiró, sentándose al borde de la cama, sin saber si golpearse la frente o reírse.

–¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar?

–No sé, pero no parece que vaya a llover –respondió Viktor, mirando a través del agujero en la pared.

–¿Crees que haya tenido algún punto el venir hasta aquí? De nuevo todo me parece un sinsentido enorme –confesó, dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la cama. Viktor se sentó a su lado, sin mirarle, y le puso la mano vendada sobre la frente.

–Necesitaban saber lo que pasó –exclamó Viktor, refiriéndose a Isabella –Además, podré llevarme un avión de los grandes, cargado con un arsenal gigantesco.

–¿En qué momento te comprometiste tanto con la causa?

–Yo ya estaba al tanto del nivel de corrupción en este gobierno. Además, nunca me gustó vivir aquí. Todo era muy vacío –Yuri le miró, no sabiendo si se refería al ambiente o a su persona con lo último –Además, tú estás con Garya, ¿no es así?

Yuri miró al techo.

–Pues sí… más o menos. A mí tampoco se me hacía justo lo que estaba pasando, aunque no estaba muy al tanto –admitió, serio.

–Un momento, si se supone que te moriste, ¿cómo vas a sacar el avión de donde sea que esté? ¿En una de esas bases de gobierno? –preguntó Yuri, después de un rato.

–En los almacenes del cuartel. No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que robárnoslo –apuntó, como si hablase del clima y se recostó frente a él, sobre el abdomen.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, no muy convencido.

–¡Ah, cierto! ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

–Mejor. Me hará reflexionar sobre las decisiones impulsivas –Yuri le miró con cara de estar seguro que no había aprendido nada, y le tomó la mano, quitándole el vendaje con cuidado.

–Está bien, supongo. Al menos ya no está tan hinchada.

Se levantó y abrió una de las puertas que estaba sobre el pasillo, esperando que fuese un baño y que tuviese un botiquín adentro. Era un armario, pero en el estante superior tenía varias botellas de vidrio y una cantidad considerable de rollos de vendas. Tomó el de menor grosor y le vendó la mano de muevo, justo como Sara le había enseñado. Viktor desvió la mirada. Cada que le dolía le recordaba la muerte de Isabella, y la imagen de su cara le estrujaba el corazón con culpa.

Cuando estaba terminando, escucharon el sonido de la puerta. Los pasos de Mila eran inaudibles y recordaban a los de un gato, pero su respiración agitada les informó que caminaba por el pasillo. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y asomó la cabeza.

–¿Todo bien?

–¿Qué te ha dicho Yakov?

La chica cruzó el marco de la entrada, con las manos en la espalda.

–Dice que te regaña –soltó Mila, aún con la cara medio roja por las prisas –Y que trates de ser lo más discreto posible el tiempo que estés aquí. Según me dijiste, estás al tanto de todo, así que no es necesario que te explique nada.

–En realidad, sí. ¿Qué papel exactamente ocupamos nosotros en todo esto?

–La guerra parecería tener todo para beneficiarnos, pero no es verdad. Más allá de la moral, este conflicto está basado en los intereses de la burguesía; a esta gente le da igual si vivimos o morimos mientras tenga llenos los bolsillos. Hay una pequeña resistencia, de la que somos parte. Supongo que te mandaron matar porque has estado pisándoles los talones a los altos cargos, y sospecharon que estabas con nosotros. Bien, ahora lo estás, y si no es por nosotros, que sea por él y su gente –señaló a Yuri con la mirada, escrutándolo en silencio.

–Vaya, no tenías que soltar semejante discurso –Viktor le sonrió, sorprendido. Era verdad que Mila siempre había sido un poco extraña, y a pesar de que Christophe le había dicho que ella les estaba ayudando, no se lo creía –¿Cuál es el plan?

Mila sonrió por primera vez ante ellos.

–Vendrás conmigo al almacén, en cuanto anochezca. He conseguido unas llaves, así que sólo será cuestión de evitar la vigilancia. Robaremos sus armas y volarán de vuelta a Leftovers lo antes posible. Sea el avistamiento del submarino real o no, lo cierto es que ya han enviado barcos hacia allá, y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

–Volar… hay un problema con eso.

–¿Qué es?

–Alguien dañó el contenedor de combustible del avión de Viktor y he usado ámbar para poder volar hasta acá –explicó Yuri, con la voz ligeramente más aguda –Ahora el contenedor estará frío y el resto del ámbar se habrá quedado pegado a él. Si se trata de hacer funcionar con algún otro combustible, explotará.

Mila se quedó pensando unos segundos.

–Pues, ese sí parece ser un problema. –Masculló, con una mano en la barbilla –Tendremos que robar un avión también.

Yuri seguía fascinado con la manera en que todo les parecía tan sencillo.

–Ah, cierto –sacó la otra mano de su espalda. Sostenía unas tijeras. Salió por unos segundos de la habitación y arrastró una silla adentro –Ven, siéntate, voy a arreglar eso.

Ligeramente avergonzado, Viktor obedeció y se dejó cortar el cabello. Mila le dio un espejito de mano para que se mirase cuando terminó, orgullosa de su obra.

–En un par de horas es cuando debemos actuar. Y esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

* * *

Había seguido a Mila Babicheva desde hacía semanas, desde que le habían susurrado el rumor de que pertenecía a la resistencia. Sin embargo, no se las había podido arreglar ni para averiguar su dirección; la mujer era escurridiza como una ardilla. Así que cuando se la cruzó en la calle de vuelta a casa, fue como un regalo del cielo.

Siempre había estado muy metido en su carrera, cosa que le había llevado a donde estaba siendo tan joven. Pero esto, esto iba a ponerlo en la cima y lo sabía, apresurándose para seguirla.

Caminaba despacio, pero, sin aviso alguno, comenzó a correr a toda prisa. Temiendo que le hubiese descubierto, se ocultó, sólo para maldecir por lo bajo y seguirla. Había arrastrado a un par de personas a un callejón. Sacó unos anteojos de ópera que llevaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, tratando de ver quiénes eran.

La oscuridad del callejón no permitía distinguir nada, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo porque salieron los tres, caminando de prisa. Les había seguido y así fue como logró dar al fin con su casa.

La había rodeado, en busca de una ventana abierta, y cuando la encontró, se trepó en un bote de basura que había a lado y espió.

Era el capitán Nikiforov junto a otro tipo. No hacían nada, pero aún así garabateó todo lo que decían en su libreta. Esperó por media hora más, sin nada nuevo qué descubrir.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la chica volvió a aparecer en la habitación. Sacó una foto rápida, teniendo cuidado de desmontar el flash, sonriendo de lado cínicamente.

Había escuchado la confesión que necesitaba. Escribió a toda velocidad lo que había oído con sus dedos manchados de tinta y se esfumó en la noche, como un fantasma.

* * *

 _Notas finales:_

 _¡Siento muchas cosas de este capítulo!_

 _La primera, haber hecho a Otabek de derecha económica. Perdonadme._

 _La segunda, el corte de pelo tipo Howl de Viktor. Al menos ya ha quedado bien cortado, agradézcanle a Mila._

 _La tercera, el haber tardado de nuevo. Ahí no hay nada más que decir aparte que me tardé mucho eligiendo la cita de entrada._

 _La cuarta, lo anacronismos horrendos. Y haber matado a la física y la química. Acá voy a excusarme con la frase de Bradbury, "ees que "yo escribo fantasía", no sci-fi. "¿Y pirqui li pisisti in sci-fi?" Pos nomás._

 _Y ya._

 _¿Quién creen que sea el personaje misterioso del final y qué piensan que esté haciendo? Déjenmelo en un comentario, si adivinan, les haré un drabble de la pareja/personaje de YOI que prefieran. No es broma, soy un dulce. Besos._


	7. Sangre sobre esmeraldas

_"_ _La luna era un galeón fantasmal aventurándose en un mar de nubes_

 _El camino era un lazo de luz de luna, sobre un anochecer púrpura_

 _Y el bandido venía cabalgando,_

 _Cabalgando, cabalgando,_

 _El bandido venía cabalgando, hasta la antigua puerta de la posada."_

 ** _The Highwayman, Alfred Noyes_**

* * *

Como era natural, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Entre el calor y los nervios, estarse quieto entre las sábanas le resultó imposible, así que simplemente se resignó a desvelarse.

Y así fue. Tenía un par de sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, y estaba ligeramente más malhumorado que de costumbre, pero tenía que mantener la compostura. No había otra.

Estaban de nuevo en la costa. Más bien, en uno de los muelles, rodeados de barcos y veleros. Algunos eran enormes, de un tamaño impresionante, verdaderos buques de guerra. La luz se reflejaba en el barniz de los veleros con destellos encantadores, como pertenecientes a un emotivo cuadro, contrastando severamente con el reflejo mortífero del metal de los buques.

Había mucha gente pululando alrededor. Personas con aspecto de haber estado trabajando desde el alba pasaban raudos a su lado, gritando y recibiendo órdenes. Trabajaban con fluidez, casi con emoción, como deseando ya envolverse en el campo de batalla.

No había muchas nubes, y una vez que se hubo terminado el momento amarillento y rosado de la mañana, un azul purísimo rompió en el cielo, desparramándose como las semillas de un diente de león hasta la línea marítima. El color del mar también era mucho más vibrante que en Leftovers. Era un agua densa y oscura, aunque con olas relativamente tranquilas.

El puerto también era muy extraño. Tenía rieles especiales para vagones que llevaban la carga desde el muelle a los barcos pesqueros y de ahí hacia los carros, mismos que se encargaban de distribuirlos a los tenderos, y así como habían descargas había gente que se ocupaba de subir incontables cajas de madera con dios sabría qué a los barcos más grandes. Se movían a toda velocidad sin siquiera estar cerca de colisionar, con la precisión del reloj más fino.

Eran de un color negro opaco, perfectamente bien barnizados. Llevaba una placa de identificación en la parte trasera, y se su hubiera fijado mejor, habría visto que absolutamente todos los vagones se movían de acuerdo al comando que rezaba dicha placa. Era un sistema circulatorio perfecto.

Lo que más llamaba a atención era el muelle principal. Se extendía poco más de un kilómetro por la superficie del mar, con una ligera curvatura a la derecha, y tendría unos cinco metros de anchura. Parecía tener dos o tres plazas, y no había persona alguna en él, sin embargo, tenía mucho movimiento. Los barcos que descargaban ahí ponían las cajas directamente en lugares predeterminados, y una persona en una cabina a unos pocos metros de él movía algunas palancas y salía disparada por uno de los rieles a sabía dios dónde, ya que las vías que provenían de ahí desaparecían en la distancia, como si fuese una epítome del sistema circulatorio. Parecía que todo el lugar se movía a máquina. Incluso el traqueteo no resultaba demasiado escandaloso, recordaba más bien a una máquina de escribir.

–"Otabek amaría este lugar" –pensó Yurio, clavando la vista en el complejo sistema de carga.

Marie era quien los había despertado, así que ellos habían ido por su propio pie hasta allá. No se les había hecho difícil encontrar a la comandante en esta ocasión; una porque no había manera de perderse hacia la costa este, y la otra porque estaba en lo alto de una torre de vigilancia bien parada, observándolo todo. Había bajado en cuanto los vio, explicándoles la función del puerto: la recolección de las minas.

–¿Puedo asumir con el que haya accedido a vernos hoy una respuesta afirmativa? –preguntó directamente, dirigiéndose a Yurio.

–Supongo que sí –se resignó, parándose bien derecho. En realidad, ahora con todas las cartas sobre la mesa, no había demasiadas alternativas. Además, ya estaba ahí, era mejor cooperar –Sólo espero que merezca la pena –añadió, sonriendo de lado.

Lilia le clavó la mirada, escrutándole. Tenía un par de ojos verdes afilados como rocas, pero Yurio se mantuvo firme, con el semblante serio pero relajado. Después, desvió la vista hacia el mar, señalándole uno de los barcos.

–Bien. Ése es el Viento del Norte, el buque principal. Si me acompañas, se los mostraré.

Él y Christophe la siguieron por la segunda plaza del muelle. El buque era increíblemente enorme, y estaba repleto de personas que se encargaban de alistar y ordenar múltiples pormenores. La absurda cantidad de cañones a los costados le dieron escalofríos.

–Vaya, pero es que éstos ya estaban completamente listos para atacar, comenzara Gwin o no –le susurró Yurio a Christophe.

Éste asintió, preguntándose si habrían tomado la decisión correcta. Igual, no parecía ser que su negativa fuera a cambiar las cosas en absoluto.

–Éstas son las armas que ocupamos principalmente –informó la comandante Baranovskaya, abriendo una escotilla sobre la cubierta y señalando un arsenal bajo sus pies. Le hizo una seña a uno de los oficiales que estaban por ahí y éste le entregó su fusil. Medía un metro con veinte y estaba hecho con madera rojiza y metal dorado, una fineza. Tenía arabescos y florituras en las cachas, y si uno se fijaba bien, incluso tenía un grabado en el cañón. Pero Yuri no alcanzó a apreciar el detalle.

–Pensaba que sólo iríamos a recoger y poner a salvo a la gente –comentó Plisetsky, echando un vistazo a la armería. Algunas de las cosas ni siquiera intuía para qué servían.

–En efecto –la mujer cerró la escotilla con el pie y les miró –pero claramente planeo dejar esta nave para asegurar la zona. Además, puede que el ejército de Gwin ya haya anclado en sus puertos, y no pienso llegar allá sin protección alguna.

–¿No es un poco exagerado? –preguntó Giacometti, acariciándose la barba que comenzaba a ser más cerrada, a fuerza de no habérsela rasurado en días.

Lilia sonrió por primera vez. Apenas levantó las comisuras de los labios, mirándoles con condescendencia.

–Se nota, jóvenes, que no les conocen en absoluto. Sigamos.

Les había explicado las partes generales, y Yurio había intentado aprendérselas con ahínco, aunque sin demostrarlo mucho.

Acordaron que Yurio viajaría en el barco y Christophe volvería volando. Se despidió y salió raudo por la playa, en dirección a donde había dejado aterrizada la avioneta, como queriendo escapar de ahí lo más pronto posible. Lilia mandó a dos cargadores a ayudarle con el despegue, mientras Yurio tragaba saliva con fuerza. Él también tenía unas ganas mordaces de salir corriendo.

Plisetsky se recargó en la buhardilla de la amura, mirando las cajas ir de arriba abajo. Le molestaba quedarse observando, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer.

–¡Eh! ¿Tú eres el de Leftovers, cierto? ¡Mickey, ven acá! ¡Aquí está, ya lo encontré!

Una mano le había tomado por los hombros, sacudiéndolo con fuerza, y había gritado lo anterior fastidiosamente cerca de su oído. Yurio volteó a verle, horrorizado.

Era un rubio alto bastante fornido, quien por cierto seguía sujetándole. Con un movimiento brusco se lo sacó de encima, sólo para que le volviese a agarrar.

–¡Mickey, que se escapa! –volvió a vociferar a voz en cuello.

Una cabeza se asomó por la escalera que llevaba a la buhardilla. Éste otro tenía el cabello color caoba y la piel más bronceada, con una expresión más bien seria.

La cabeza flotante se levantó de un salto, dejando ver a un joven de aproximadamente la misma altura y se acercó a él, titubeante.

–¿Tú eres Yuri Plisetsky?

–Hombre, ¡te digo que sí! ¿Qué no le has visto la ropa? No es de por acá –y seguía, con una sonrisa espeluznante, al menos para Yurio.

–Sí, soy yo –bufó Yurio, librándose por fin del agarre de Emil con una fuerte sacudida, alisándose la ropa que a su parecer no tenía nada de malo. Además, llevaba una de las camisas negras de Otabek y eso era garantía suficiente de que se veía bien –¿Y tú eres…?

El rostro del extraño se iluminó.

–¡Entonces debes conocerla! –avanzó hacia él hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara. Plisetsky se echó hacia atrás, cada vez más disgustado y confundido.

–Mi nombre es Michele Crispino –se presentó, tendiéndole la mano. Yurio se la estrechó, sin estar más convencido.

–Mickey para los amigos –añadió el rubio, guiñando un ojo. El otro le dio un leve codazo, haciendo que se callase.

–Sara Crispino, ¿la conoces? Es mi hermana.

Yurio levantó las cejas, comprendiendo. La verdad es que de haberlo visto jamás lo hubiese comparado con ella, pero sí eran parecidos, salvo por el cabello. La nariz, el tono de la piel…

–¡Ah, Sara! Sí, la conozco. Es la única médico en Leftovers. En realidad, vive tan sólo a unas cuantas casa de la mía…

–¿Está bien? ¿Cómo la has visto? ¿Ella… sale con alguien?

Yurio hizo una mueca de desagrado con la última pregunta.

–¿Estás seguro que es su hermana o está mal del coco? –preguntó, dirigiéndose al rubio a su derecha.

Emil le sonrió, con empatía.

–Ella está… bien, supongo. Tampoco es que seamos cercanos o algo, y su vida personal me tiene sin cuidado –contestó, incómodo.

Él asintió, mirando al suelo.

–Yo no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Emil Nekola, soy el almirante de fragata. Michele es el alférez, pero más que otra cosa se encarga de que los cañones no exploten antes de tiempo. Ya sabes, los materiales que ocupamos pueden ser bastante inestables. Es un placer conocerte, ah, y disculpa por la efusividad, pero era necesario, como tú comprenderás.

Yurio no estaba tan seguro, pero al final le dio la mano.

–Me parece que la comandante Baranovskaya ya te ha enseñado la nave, pero permíteme mostrarte las cosas divertidas. ¡Ah! ¿Sabías que no es comandante, sino coronel? Sólo que no le gusta que la llamen así, le parece una palabra horrenda, y…

–Emil… –Michele le tocó el hombro, bajando primero.

–Lo siento, hablo demasiado. Pero ven con nosotros, te voy a enseñar cómo hacer que exploten.

* * *

A Minami les gustaba sentarse al borde de los acantilados por las mañanas, para ver el amanecer. Había un aura muy pura antes del alba, además que el sonido de los pájaros al despertar se escuchaba simplemente encantador. No había mejor hora para pensar.

Además, quería aprovechar el tiempo que pudiese hacerlo. Las noticias fatales le habían hecho recovecos en la mente, pensando con temor lo que podía venir.

A Yuri también lo veía diferente. Es decir, obviando el hecho extraordinario de que había ido sin decir palabra, lo cierto era que tanto él como sus padres lo notaban extraño desde que la gente de Gwin había llegado.

Sacó un par de binoculares llenos de perillas de su alforja y se los puso sobre los ojos. Eran color negro y plateado, bastante grandes en realidad. Los llevaba para ver pájaros y dibujarlos; ya tenía una vasta colección de pinturas y acuarelas en el gran libro de encuadernado rojo que tenía sobre las piernas.

Sin embargo, lo que vio, le dejó el corazón en un puño.

A lo lejos, una flota completa avanzaba lentamente, proveniente del oeste. Dado que el alcance de sus espejuelos era bastante alto intuía que aún estaban bastante lejos, pero eso no lo hacía menos inquietante. Eran al menos doce embarcaciones de proporciones gigantescas.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que se mareó un poco y casi cae al vacío. Trastabilló hacia atrás y salió corriendo tan deprisa como le permitían las piernas, sin saber exactamente a dónde. Tras correr casi dos kilómetros se detuvo, con el corazón desembocado, pensando a toda velocidad.

Retomó la marcha, tras analizarlo un poco, y sin siquiera pensar en coger como mínimo su bicicleta, corrió como alma que llevaba al diablo hasta la casa de Otabek.

Tocó tan fuerte una vez que llegó que casi se hizo daño en los nudillos. El hombre corrió a abrir la puerta con rapidez al escuchar los estruendosos porrazos.

–¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué pasa? –exclamó, pestañeando con el ceño bien fruncido. Era cierto que se había dormido bastante tarde, ya que había ido reforzando las cerraduras de su casa, las del taller y sobre todo las del hotel de Hiroko. Habían acordado junto con Phichit que ése sería su punto de reunión en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea.

–¡Vienen… el mar! –farfulló Minami, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, temblando.

–¿Estás bien? –inquirió Otabek, más espabilado a causa de verle tan nervioso, y le invitó a pasar, medio llevándole en brazos (lo cual no era muy difícil gracias a su constitución menuda).

–Sí, gracias –dijo una vez que se hubo tranquilizado al cabo de un par de minutos. De pronto, dio un golpe en la mesa, como para enfocarse –Otabek, venían un montón de barcos… –comenzó, volviendo a ofuscarse.

–Explícame desde el principio, por favor –pidió éste de la manera más educada posible.

Minami suspiró.

–Estaba sentado en uno de los acantilados, como todas las mañanas y… a lo lejos, con los binoculares –los sacudió, ya que los había sujetado todo el rato sin darse cuenta –vi una flota entera, por el suroeste…

Otabek se sujetó la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Si es esa dirección no hay duda que vienen desde Gwin… ¿hace cuanto que los viste?

–¡Nada! Lo que me he tardado en llegar hasta acá. He venido inmediatamente.

–Has hecho bien –le agradeció, sonriéndole fugazmente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, con un tinte nervioso –Eso significa que hay que avisar a las personas.

–¿No crees que causará pánico? Es decir, Phichit ha explicado todo ayer, y aunque la mayoría accedió a tomar precauciones todavía hay gente con las venas patriotas a flor de piel, que no dudarán en ayudarles.

–Precisamente por eso. Se armará más revuelo si simplemente llegan sin más, y no tuvieran ni idea.

Minami se encogió de hombros, sin estar muy seguro.

–De acuerdo –prosiguió Otabek, alisándose la ropa de ayer en la que había dormido y cogió un abrigo del perchero de al lado de la puerta y se lo puso –Vamos, de una vez. Entre lo hagamos más temprano más tiempo tendremos de debatir y organizarlos.

Minami le siguió, mientras Otabek pensaba con amargura quién demonios le había nombrado el rey de Leftovers, y miró al cielo pidiéndole fuerzas para sobrellevar el día.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada, nada –musitó y se encaminó hacia el centro, bostezando.

–¡Pero qué idea más absurda! –vociferó Sara, dándose una palmada en a frente.

Un puñado de gente anciana en su mayoría había sugerido la opción de ayudarle a la gente a saquear las cuevas, y estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

–¡Han oído toda la explicación de mi aprendiz ayer mismo y se empecinan en alentar la catástrofe, pero hay que tener cara! –y sin dejar espacio a réplica salió del salón del hostal, agitando los puños.

Phichit la siguió con la mirada, nervioso, y se dirigió a Otabek.

–Escucha, no creo que vayamos a hacerles cambiar de opinión. Lo mejor será dejar que hagan lo que les apetezca y los que queremos evitar el conflicto pero no colaborar nos pondremos de acuerdo después.

Él asintió, alejándose del círculo y dejando a Phichit hablar. Era de reconocer lo bien que se le daba el hablar ante las personas, tenía mucho carisma incluso en situaciones como aquella.

Al final la gente disconforme se había retirado y Sara, quien se había quedado refunfuñando afuera volvió a entrar, recuperando la compostura.

–¿Todo bien? Te ves bastante pálido –se sentó a lado de Otabek, mirándole a los ojos. Éste se frotó la cara, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

–Sí… se podría decir que he pasado mala noche. Entre todo el jaleo y admitiendo que estoy un poco paranoico…

–Es que no es para menos. Habrá gente que se lo pueda tomar a la ligera, pero no hay que olvidar el verdadero propósito de esto. ¡Demonios! –la mujer se parecía haberse enfadado de nuevo; frunció el ceño y miró a la nada con una expresión sombría.

–¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó Otabek, recargándose sobre el brazo.

Sara se estrujó las manos, indecisa.

–Mi hermano… trabaja en Garya desde hace unos tres años. Discutimos hace tiempo, y no hablamos desde entonces, pero… estoy demasiado preocupada por él. No me puedo sacar de la cabeza que le pueda pasar algo, yo…

–Espera Sara –trató de tranquilizarla Otabek. Era una chica tenaz y sumamente fuerte, pero en ese momento parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier instante –Nada asegura siquiera que se vaya a involucrar en el conflicto, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? –le tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

–No lo entiendes –Contrario a las expectativas de Otabek, la chica respiró varias veces y recuperó el semblante –Él comenzó a estudiar medicina conmigo, pero a raíz de nuestras discusiones desertó por química y a la primera que tuvo se marchó de Mikhay. Solía escribirme, hasta que me mudé acá y…

–Tranquila –murmuró, abrazándola y escuchó como sollozaba contra su hombro.

Sara se permitió unos cuantos segundos de desahogo y por fin le apartó con suavidad, frotándose los ojos.

–Bueno, ya está. Tampoco va a ayudarle mucho que me ponga a sollozar todo el rato. Hay que ponernos manos a la obra.

–¿Es por eso que estás tan empecinada en hacerles frente?

–Sí –admitió, mirándose las manos –De alguna forma, siento que así estoy ayudándole. Es tonto, lo sé, pero…

–No es ninguna tontería –apuntó Phichit, quien estaba detrás de ellos. Sara se ruborizó, ligeramente avergonzada de que la hubiese visto llorar –Pero basta de perder el tiempo. Según Minami, no tardarían ni dos horas en llegar a la costa y ya hemos desperdiciado una.

–Tiene razón –acordó Otabek, levantándose –Hay que ponernos a trabajar.

* * *

–¿Y, tú quien eres?

Con todo el estrés del trabajo Mila se había ido consumiendo cada vez más, pero con la adrenalina de los planes que se avecinaban se había animado un poco y había recobrado las ganas de sonreír. Pensó, con amargura, lo alegre que solía ser antes de que todo se complicara.

–¿Eh?

Yuri se había quedado con las cejas levantadas, parpadeando un par de veces.

–Eso, ¿quién eres? –volvió a preguntarle, sonriendo divertida.

–Katsuki Yuri, emm, yo… –tartamudeó, inseguro.

Viktor se había ido al baño a darse una ducha rápida y le había dejado a solas con ella, probablemente a propósito. La chica estaba sentada al revés sobre la silla donde le había cortado el cabello a Viktor, con el respaldo en el pecho y recargada en la parte superior del mismo.

–No, no, que eso ya lo he escuchado –contestó, con una sonrisa cantarina –Lo que quiero saber es qué hacías en Leftovers, por qué Viktor te trajo, si te gusta…

–¿Qué dices? –exclamó Yuri, con la boca abierta de par en par y la sangre subiéndole por las mejillas.

Mila había soltado una risotada, con el presentimiento de que se iba a divertir mucho esa noche.

–¿Por qué has venido hasta acá?

"Porque Viktor me ha obligado" quiso responder, pero eso no sería completamente verdad. Era cierto, ¿por qué había accedido a ir? ¿Era por mera curiosidad, por la necesidad de escapar de sí mismo o por algo más?

Una vez más trató de ajustarse las gafas, de nuevo olvidando que no estaban ahí y miró a un punto indefinido.

Mila puso los ojos en blanco y se reclinó contra la silla para darle un golpecito.

–¡Pero hombre, no es para que te montes un dilema filosófico por eso! Si no me lo quieres decir está bien –con una sonrisa volvió a su sitio, teniendo cuidado de no caerse

–No es eso –Yuri le sonrió de vuelta, más tranquilo –Es sólo que ni siquiera yo lo sé.

–Aunque por lo que me cuentan a Viktor le estuvo bien empleado, te las has arreglado para traerlo sano y salvo.

Yuri miró al piso, avergonzado pero orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

–No es para tanto…

–¿Que no? A veces será medio cabeza hueca, pero aún así se le aprecia. A veces incluso puede resultar útil –Yuri dejó escapar una risa al escuchar lo último –En realidad sólo estaba siendo amable. Yo sé bien quién eres tú –afirmó, mirándole fijamente y apuntándole con el dedo.

–¿Y quién soy?

Mila se levantó tan súbitamente que Yuri dio un respingo, y salió corriendo por la puerta para volver a los cuantos segundos.

–¡Tú inventaste esto! ¿A que sí?

Sostenía en sus manos menudas un reloj despertador bastante bonito. Tenía un montón de figurillas talladas en la parte trasera, y era todo de metal brillante. Yuri puso cara de perplejidad, pero entonces Mila le sacó la tapa y le enseñó el motor diminuto.

El rostro de Yuri se iluminó, reconociendo de inmediato el diseño. Era uno de los primeros que había vendido y la raíz de que le viniesen pedidos cada vez más complejos.

–¡Lo sabía! –Exclamó Mila al ver la expresión de Yuri –Hace dos años que lo tengo y a pesar de todas las veces que se me ha caído no ha fallado ni una sola. No hay duda de por qué son tan populares.

–¿Populares?

Mila abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

–¡Pues claro! Todo el mundo tiene uno. Los hicieron en serie y sacan un diseño nuevo a cada instante, aunque es el mismo diseño.

–¡¿Tantos?!

–Ajá. Debes de estar forrado. ¿Cuánto cobraste por eso?

Cuando se lo dijo, Mila abrió de par en par sus ojos azulísimos y se tapó la boca.

–¡Pero Yuri, si eso es un robo! Cuando acabe todo este embrollo tienes que contratarme como tu agente de ventas, vamos a hacer un dineral.

Yuri volvió a reír levemente, aún encontrando embarazoso todo el asunto del dinero.

–¿Cómo sabes si es el mismo mecanismo? Pueden estar usando alguno mejorado…

–Lo sé porque los he destapado.

–Tienes aficiones bastante extrañas –murmuró Katsuki riendo un poco.

–¿Yo qué? ¡Tú los fabricas! Sólo soy una fan –sonrió dulcemente y se recargó en la pared –Al igual que Viktor.

–¿Viktor?

–Sí, sí, ¿no sabías? Por eso insistió tanto en ir hacia allá. Quería conocerte. Pensaba que serías algún viejito anquilosado, nada más lejano de la realidad. Eres bastante lindo.

Yuri casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, para la gracia de la chica.

–La verdad es que eres muy talentoso. Teniendo qué convivir tanto con tu fan número uno, me enteraba de cada cosa que tenía tu firma. Me alegra que estés acá. Además, pareces mucho más sensato que Viktor, y eso podría hacerle bien. Normalmente no escucha a nadie.

–¿Hablaban de mí?

Viktor asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y después entró por ella. Se había vestido con la opa que Mila les había llevado por parte de Yakov, y ésta era más bien sencilla; no le pegaba para nada.

–Para nada –contestó Mila, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa –Creo que te va bien el pelo corto, ¿no lo piensas así, Yuri?

–¿Ah? Sí, claro.

–Le va mejor a alguien de tu _edad_ –Mila enfatizó la última palabra de manera socarrona y Viktor desvió la mirada, de malitas. A Yuri le parecía adorable.

–¿Ya es hora?

Mila le quitó con delicadeza el reloj a Katsuki y lo miró, negando con la cabeza.

–No, todavía no. Sería una buena idea que durmiesen un poco antes de proceder, lo necesitarán. Sobre todo tú, Viktor.

Éste frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué insinúas?

La chica levantó las manos en clara pose de redención.

–Eh, que ahora no es broma. Tendrás que pilotear buena parte de la madrugada, no sería buena idea que te quedaras dormido. Menos con una carga tan valiosa –añadió, mirando a Yuri. Éste se ruborizó, no sabiendo hacia dónde mirar –No farfulles más y ve a la cama –prosiguió, andando hacia la puerta –Yo les despertaré cuando sea el momento adecuado. Ahora basta de cháchara y a dormir.

–¿Estarás bien? –preguntó Yuri, solícito.

–Descuida –respondió la chica, sonriéndole de nuevo y agitando la pieza en sus manos –Tengo mi fiel despertador.

El momento adecuado llegó exactamente dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después.

Antes, Viktor había intentado conversar con Yuri, sin mucho éxito, ya que éste se había quedado profundamente dormido en cuanto Mila se hubo marchado, así que al final se resignó y se dio la vuelta, refunfuñando.

En realidad Yuri no se había dormido. No podría aunque hubiese querido. Estaba demasiado emocionado por lo que pasaría, aunque no de una manera buena.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago y el presentimiento de que la vida se le desmoronaba a cada que cerraba los ojos. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar por la desesperación, pero sus ojos simplemente no eran capaces de producir lágrimas.

Suspiró con fuerza tres veces, y a la cuarta se sintió un poco mejor. Sabía que era irracional (o tal vez en este contexto no tanto) y que se le pasaría, pero no podía simplemente eliminar esa sensación de su pecho como si cualquier cosa. Con pereza, se frotó los ojos, extrañando las gafas y escuchó a Viktor suspirar.

–Sé que llevas despierto todo este rato e iba a dejar que siguieras suspirando tan bonito, pero creo que no es por mí así que… ¿está todo bien? –preguntó, volviéndose a la luz débil de la única vela que habían dejado encendida y mirándole a los ojos.

Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

–No… –se sinceró, como siempre que Viktor le preguntaba algo; había una cosa en él que le parecía inevitable en todos los sentidos –Yo… es que…

–Ya sé, ya sé –murmuró Viktor, intuyendo el tono de Yuri, y sin pensarlo mucho le rodeó con el brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí con delicadeza.

Katsuki se extrañó sobremanera, pero estando tan ofuscado y a la vez decidido a no sobre analizar las cosas dejó que le abrazara, enfocándose más en la sensación reconfortante y amistosa que en las ganas de que nadie le tocase. Incluso se atrevió a pasarle un brazo por la espalda, correspondiendo a medias al abrazo. La vela terminó por consumirse y entre la oscuridad y el calor corporal ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Mila tocó un par de veces la puerta, sin respuesta alguna. Abrió lentamente y encendió su linterna de mano. Provenía de Garya y aunque Mila no lo sabía, funcionaba a base de ámbar. Yakov se la había dado unas horas atrás, junto con más herramientas para que se pudiesen infiltrar sin problemas.

El rayo cálido de luz iluminó justo en la cara dormida de Katsuki. Tenía la boca abierta y una expresión despreocupada, totalmente opuesta al rictus tenso que mostraba cuando recién le vio. Él y Viktor dormían abrazados, y Mila casi se parte de risa al ver a Viktor aferrado como pulpo a Yuri, y éste al otro extremo de la cama diminuta escapando se su agarre. De la nada, se giró, abrazando a Viktor de vuelta. La chica tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Encendió el candelabro de la mesa, lo tomó y se plantó bien cerca de la cara de ambos, agitándolo mientras soltaba un alarido.

Ambos hombres se despertaron temblando; Yuri casi cayéndose de la cama.

–¡Mila! –masculló Viktor, no sabiendo si reírse o reñirle. La aludida reía sin cortarse un pelo.

–Eh, ¿ya es hora? –se apresuró a preguntar, antes de que pudiese hacer algún comentario acerca de la extraña pose de siesta que habían adoptado.

–Ya es hora –confirmó, con una expresión desafiante.

Viktor se había puesto una gabardina con el cuello hacia arriba y una boina café plomizo, no sin antes comentar lo hortera que se veía, seguido por Yuri, que llevaba más o menos lo mismo pero en tonos oscuros. Mila les precedía a ambos, algo abombada por las herramientas. Caminaba con cuidado, para que no tintinearan.

Viktor le cuchicheaba alguna que otra cosa a Yuri mientras caminaban, explicándole algunos de los edificios de la ciudad. A pesar de ser tan tarde a veces se cruzaban con gente, cuya indiferencia hacía risibles las precauciones de Mila. Aún así, nunca podrían ser suficientes.

Habían salido de su casa hacían unos veinte minutos, y en ese momento caminaban bien pegados a una muralla grande, iluminado por las farolas de la calle. Mila midió la barrera mentalmente, no pasaría de los dos metros y medio. Perfecto.

–Viktor, ayúdame.

Éste ya le había guiñado un ojo a Yuri y se preparaba para saltar cuando Mila lo tomó por la espalda y le puso frente a ella contra la pared, y antes de que pudiese decir nada se impulsó con ambas manos y dio un buen salto, sentándose en sus hombros. Después se sujetó con los bordes de los ladrillos del muro, puso los pies donde estuvieran sus piernas y saltó hacia el otro lado.

–Wow –exclamó Yuri, fascinado, mientras que Viktor intentaba no hacer visible el dolor que el brinco en sus hombros le había provocado.

–Psst –se escuchó del otro lado –El siguiente. Sostendré la cuerda –mientras hablaba lanzó dicha soga hacia arriba.

–Yuri, sube tú. Te ayudaré –y sin dar tampoco derecho a réplica, le empujó hacia la pared.

Yuri tomó la cuerda negra, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

–Tómala y camina sobre la pared. Yo te sostendré. Cuando llegues arriba sólo salta al otro lado, con las piernas flexionadas.

Yuri asintió e hizo lo que Viktor había dicho. Ni siquiera necesitó ayuda, en menos de unos segundos ya estaba arriba, y después desapareció. Viktor trepó en seguida y se llevó la cuerda consigo hacia el otro lado.

–¿Ahora qué?

–Shhh.

Mila les hizo una seña para que la siguieran, andando agachados. A una indicación de ella, corrieron a lo largo hasta una nueva reja.

–¿Tan fácil es adentrarse aquí? Hombre, pero para qué hacer una guerra, basta esperar la hora de la siesta de los guardias y entonces los asaltan.

Mila le dedicó una mirada malhumorada.

Me tomó mucho tiempo averiguar los patrones exactos de descanso de estos tipos, no lo subestimes. Debe ser a la hora exacta o nos descubrirían.

–¿Por eso revisabas el reloj a cada momento?

La chica asintió, sonriéndole fugazmente.

–¿Pero te has traído el despertador para eso?

Mila se encogió de hombros.

–Me he olvidado el reloj de pulsera en el trabajo.

Sacó un par de pinzas y con mano hábil cortó la cerradura, y se deslizó dentro sin muchos miramientos, seguida por ambos hombres.

Sólo hacía falta abrir la bodega.

–Esta es la parte más complicada –susurró Mila, mirándoles a ambos. Le echó una ojeada a su reloj ridículamente grande y continuó –La bodega tiene un extraño sistema de seguridad que no comprendo bien, pero lo que entiendo es que si detecta alguna intrusión se cierra con rejas de acero a cal y canto. Intentaré abrir una de las ventanas de arriba, pero hasta esas pueden disparar las sirenas, así que necesitaré de tu ayuda. Yuri –le miró, y éste se paró derecho al escuchar su nombre. Viktor le miró con la escasa luz que había – ¿Crees que sea posible detener la dirección de un engranaje planetario sin forzarlo o romperlo?

Yuri se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

–Tal vez. Necesitaría ver cómo están conectados a la alarma…

–Bien.

Mila trepó con cautela a fuerza de enterrar un par de palas puntiagudas entre los ladrillos que componían el edificio. Era aterradoramente grande y sin ningún atractivo exterior. Más que un edificio, la construcción parecía albergar una ciudad pequeñita.

Viktor y Yuri la observaban desde abajo, temerosos de que fuera a caerse y a la vez asombrados de su agilidad. Nikiforov siempre había visto a Mila como una asistente muy capaz en el plano profesional, pero nunca se imaginó que tuviese ese tipo de habilidades. Debió de haberlo supuesto dada su cercanía con Yakov, se notaba su enseñanza a todas luces.

Mila se aferró a la cornisa, sudando frío y sin aliento. Le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretarla, y el peso de las herramientas comenzaba a hacerse agotador.

Agradeció llegar al alféizar. Se metió la linterna encendida en la boca, alumbrando lo que hacían sus manos. Sacó un frasco pequeño de su cinturón un con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz y vertió el líquido en las orillas del vidrio. Lo tapó con rapidez y con la otra mano se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz, mirando al otro lado. Tras contar sesenta segundos exactos, empujó el cristal con cuidado, atrapándolo antes de que se rompiese. Los bordes aún estaban pegajosos por el pegamento a medio derretir, pero escocía y se le resbaló de las manos, precipitándose en el vacío.

–Maldita sea –masculló –¡Hey! ¡Sostengan esto! –les ordenó a los de abajo, soltando la cuerda y una vez que se hubo asegurado de que la tenían, descendió con ella en un segundo.

Las manos le picaban terriblemente, y odió por un instante su falta de cuidado al no llevar guantes.

–¡Yuri! –Gritó de la manera más baja que era capaz siendo un grito, esperando no hacer demasiado ruido. Miró el reloj de nuevo, consternada.

–¿Qué pasa? –Respondió Viktor, acercándose a la pared.

–Necesito que Yuri suba y me ayude a desactivar la alarma –cuchicheó Mila, sacando un rollo de tela y desplegando un montón de herramientas de metal.

–¿Qué? –Yuri miró a Viktor, aterido.

–Anda, sube –le urgió Nikiforov, tomándole de la mano, pero éste se quedó quieto.

Viktor le jaló levemente, pero Yuri no se movió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No voy a hacerlo. No puedo, lo siento.

Viktor abrió la boca para replicar o trata de convencerle, pero dadas las circunstancias y que el tiempo apremiaba, le apretó la mano y trepó casi a la misma velocidad que la chica.

Era gigantesca. Es decir, desde afuera era un edificio adusto, pero imponente; sin embargo, por dentro se veía aún más grande. Podía decirlo gracias a la linterna de Mila, que hacía discurrir la luz rozando algunos bordes de cajas y una cosa metálica, hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Bajó con presteza, fijando la mirada ahí donde Mila moviera el hálito de luz, sintiendo la adrenalina en su pecho.

–Bien, Yuri –la chica se volvió a mirarle, sorprendida al ver a Viktor –¿Qué…? No, después. Corre hacia la caja metálica en esa pared –ordenó, señalando la pared opuesta. Viktor obedeció, avanzando a paso ligero.

–¿Ahora qué?

Mila trepó de vuelta hasta la ventana y miró a Yuri en el suelo.

–¿Ahora qué, Yuri?

Éste sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y se puso las manos sobre las sienes para pensar.

–¿Está frente a la caja de metal?

Mila dijo que sí.

–Bien, ahora necesito que la destape. Seguramente tendrá candado, así que es necesario que le saque las bisagras.

–¿Qué ha dicho? –exclamó Nikiforov.

–Dice que le saques las bisagras a la caja. Mis herramientas están ahí –señaló el paño en el piso.

Viktor corrió a tomarlas, junto con la linterna, preguntándole a Mila qué hacer a continuación.

–¿Y luego?

–¿Tienes ahí un desarmador plano? –La chica asintió –bien, dile que lo coja y lo meta entre la bisagra y el embellecedor superior del eje, que lo empuje hacia arriba y luego con el mismo destornillador le de golpes con algo o haga palanca hacia arriba para sacarlo. Si está atornillado de abajo, que es lo más seguro, que saque el tornillo para no forzarlo.

Mila repitió lo que le había dicho, y sería bastante sencillo de no estar tan pesada la puertecilla. Al final las sacó, mirando el mecanismo con curiosidad.

–¿Qué más, Yuri?

–Adentro va a ver un montón de engranajes. Debe haber una corona exterior, misma que abraza todos los engranes interiores. Pregúntale si tiene dentado exterior o sólo adentro.

–Sólo tiene muescas adentro –susurró Mila una vez que Viktor lo hubo revisado.

–Perfecto. Para desarmarlo tienes que sacar la palanca exterior del selector de velocidad, cuando lo hagas hecho la corona exterior se destensará. Podrás sacarla haciendo un poco de fuerza, ya no debería funcionar cuando termines.

Tras batallar unos instantes, Viktor sacó victorioso el aro platinado, colgándoselo de la muñeca y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mila negó con la cabeza, bajando con cuidado de no tallarse las manos.

–Ven corre.

Dentro de la bodega aún había una reja más. Era una simple malla, pero era la que accionaba el mecanismo de defensa. Ya desactivado, debería ser pan comido.

Sin mucha delicadeza, Mila sacó de su cinturón un tubo puntiagudo de unos quince centímetros y lo desplegó hasta que alcanzó un metro de longitud, alzó las manos sosteniéndolo y clavó la punta en una esquina, reventando la chapa instantáneamente.

–No es justo, Yakov nunca me enseñó esto –lloriqueó Viktor, pasando a través de la reja.

–Éste fue Georgi –musitó Mila, trotando hacia el interior –Apresúrate, tenemos quince minutos.

Dentro de la sala, habían apiladas a los costados un sinnúmero de cajas de madera, con leyendas garabateadas en la superficie. Algunas no rebasan los treinta centímetros por lado. Las más grandes deberían medir unos tres metros por dos, aproximadamente.

Viktor ya había estado en bodegas similares, pero nunca en aquélla. A pesar de su cargo, jamás le habían autorizado revisar allá, y tal vez comprendía el por qué. Con ayuda del mismo tubo puntiagudo, Mila había reventado varias de las tapas, dejando ver entre serrín un montón de armas de aspecto desafiante. Con expresión seria, le había estado pasando un montón de armas de tipo diferente, así como algunos materiales de los que Viktor ni siquiera quiso aprender su nombre.

A pesar del jaleo de su trabajo, apenas hacían algo de ruido, así que ambos dieron un respingo cuando escucharon un golpe seco en el piso. Ambos se miraron en la penumbra, angustiados, al escuchar pasos y se apostaron entre la primera pila de cajas, cada uno a un costado. Mila sostenía uno de los fusiles de aspecto atemorizante y Viktor un revólver pequeño.

Un flash deslumbrador rompió la tensión de la escena, y Viktor salió de su escondite, sosteniendo la linterna en la mano izquierda y reposando la mano derecha que sostenía el arma. La figura pálida hizo ademán de correr, pero Mila le sitió por detrás y le hizo una zancadilla, tirándole al suelo.

–¡Quédate quieto! –musitó, apuntándole con fiereza. La figura se volvió en el suelo. Tenía la tez blanca y unas cejas prominentes –Viktor, vigílalo mientras lo amarro.

El hombre no se resistió ni dijo palabra alguna. Sabía que no podría contra dos personas. Lo dejaron amarrado y dentro de una caja, apresurándose.

–¿Y ese quién es?

Mila se encogió de hombros.

–No sé, pero no importa. Lo que necesitamos es salir de aquí, después nos preocuparemos de eso.

–¿Cómo piensas sacar la avioneta?

Mila le sonrió.

Con ayuda de Viktor, abrió las compuertas de la reja interior y caminó de nuevo hacia la cuerda que colgaba de la ventana, deteniéndose un segundo. ¿Cómo había entrado el tipo de la cámara?

Jaló la cuerda, la cual cedió sin resistencia alguna, cayendo hasta sus pies, y el rostro de Mila se contrajo en una mueca de enfado y preocupación.

–¡Yuri! –Gritó quedamente –¡Yuri! –probó de nuevo, con más fuerza, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró el reloj con desesperación y llamó a Viktor a señas.

–Cambio de planes. Necesito…

–¿Qué pasa con Yuri? –preguntó Viktor, frunciendo el ceño.

Mila se quedó callada y volteó a ver al hombre dentro de la caja.

Nikiforov corrió hasta donde estaba y lo sacudió con fuerza

–¿Qué le hiciste a Yuri? –musitó, a centímetros de su cara, pronunciando cada sílaba entre dientes, súbitamente enfurecido.

–¡Viktor! Necesitamos salir de aquí, debemos salir de aquí –le urgió Mila, mirando preocupada el reloj despertador.

–¿Quieres dejar a Yuri ahí afuera?

–Para eso vamos a salir, genio –Mila se trepó al avión del centro con cuidado y amarró una cadena a un saliente del techo. La gente que había construido la bodega se lo había puesto todo muy fácil.

Viktor soltó a la persona con violencia, molesto, esperando que se hiciese daño, pero el joven se mordió el labio sin hacer ruido alguno. Siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica, sujetó la cadena al tren de aterrizaje y la miró, inquisitivo.

–¿Ahora qué?

–Ahora, enciendes ese avión y nos sacas de aquí –ordenó ella, levantando al tipo como si no pesase más de dos kilos y arrastrándolo hacia la estructura –Venga, ayúdame.

Viktor la miró con extrañeza, pensando que había perdido la cabeza, pero no replicó. Tenía que ver que Yuri estuviera bien.

Subieron al de la cámara (quien seguía sin decir una sola palabra) al avión en la parte trasera, y Viktor se metió a la cabina, revisando las palancas. Mila le había puesto combustible al depósito. Todo estaba listo.

–¿Vas a abrir la puerta ya? –preguntó Viktor antes de cerrar la cabina.

–No –respondió Mila, cerrándola de golpe y dejando a Viktor perplejo.

–Espero que sepas lo que haces –musitó, apretando el mando.

El avión era gigantesco, más grande del que Viktor había visto jamás. Medía más de treinta metros de envergadura, con unos cinco y medio de altura. Estaba cargado con un montón de ametralladoras repartidas en cuatro torretas, y más de 2000 kilos de bombas. Era de color verde lodoso y tenía la leyenda "Cisne" en la cola. Desde el punto de vista de Viktor, era un nombre demasiado irónico.

A la señal de Mila, arrancó. Un sonido ensordecedor comenzó a taladrarles las orejas al tiempo que las turbinas motorreactoras comenzaban a funcionar, la sala se cubrió de nubes de humo de sus cuatro motores, y le vibraron los oídos con el sonido tan distintivo. No sólo retumba, es casi como un grito procedente de los turborreactores. Viktor, tras respirar unas tres veces, avanzó.

Mila cruzó los dedos, mirando la escena desde el costado izquierdo, escondida tras las cajas. Incluso ahí se le metía el viento por debajo de la ropa, y entre el pelo, teniendo que apartárselo de la cara a cada instante para ver mejor. Terminó por sujetárselo mientras se cubría los oídos. Las cadenas debían resistir.

El aserrín que protegía las armas y demás que habían saqueado revoloteaba por todo el recinto, metiéndosele en la nariz y en los ojos. Mila terminó por encogerse en el suelo, completamente bloqueada del exterior. Esa cosa era una verdadera bestia; ahí estaba la razón de tanto secretismo.

A medida que avanzaba, la puerta comenzó a elevarse sin oponer resistencia. Mila sonrió para sí, apresurando a Viktor dentro de su cabeza.

Como si la hubiese escuchado (más bien, al ver que funcionaba) Viktor avanzó a toda velocidad, provocando que al final la cadena se rompiese y la puerta de metal le diera en la cola del avión. Mila aprovechó para buscar a Yuri, quien estaba amarrado justo donde le habían dejado. Miraba con los ojos como platos el avión alejándose, demasiado conmocionado como para preguntar.

–¿Por qué no gritaste? –le preguntó Mila, soltándole rápidamente –¿Eran más de uno?

–No… –contestó Katsuki, ligeramente avergonzado. –Él… me golpeó en la cabeza con una roca y caí, ahí fue donde me amarró. Sólo era uno. Nos había estado siguiendo desde que dejamos tu casa.

–Debemos irnos ahora. No pienses en nada, solo corre. Llegarán en cualquier instante.

Y así fue. Un griterío se escuchaba desde la torre de vigilancia oeste. Provenían de un grupo de hombres cargando rifles como el que otrora Mila hubiese usado para amagar al hombre. Mila, al no poder desatar las cuerdas de las piernas optó por usar el cuchillo, sin éxito alguno.

–¡¿Pero qué clase de cuerdas son estas?! –gritó, desesperada.

–¡Déjalo! –exclamó Yuri, frunciendo el ceño –Corre. Ya les he causado suficientes molestias.

–¡¿Qué dices?! –la chica movía el arma con desesperación, pero las cuerdas no parecían recibir daño alguno.

–¡Escucha! Nada conseguiremos si nos atrapan a los dos. Por favor.

Mila lo miró, insegura, pero el incremento de pasos la hizo apresurarse y saltar el muro, destrozándose las uñas en el proceso. Miró a ambos lados y corrió como si le fuese la vida en ello, pensando en qué hacer para rescatarle.

Al final, se detuvo, a trescientos metros de su punto de partida para recuperar el aliento. Tenía que ir al punto en el que había acordado verse con Viktor, pero no podía dejar a Yuri ahí. Y encima estaba el rehén que se acababan de echar a la espalda.

No sabía exactamente si era un fracaso o un éxito maltrecho.

* * *

–Apuntas y… disparas. ¡Ah, pero con la…! Oh, lo siento.

Emil se disculpó, con la mano tras el cuello. Yurio sostenía una de las armas, malhumorado, palpándose el golpe que el culatazo le había dado. Había apartado la cara, pero el retroceso tardaba un poco y fue cuando se distrajo que lo golpeó.

–Al menos le diste –se excusó, refiriéndose a una lata vacía que estaba a estribor.

Yurio puso los ojos en blanco, extendiendo la mano para que le pasara otra de las armas.

–Éste es un revólver con silenciador. Muy práctico para…

–No, ése no. Quiero aquélla –señaló otra arma que había detrás.

–¿Estás seguro que sea prudente darle una ametralladora? –le susurró Mike a Emil, mirándole de reojo.

–Me consterna más pensar qué va a hacer si no se la damos –musitó Nekola, con una sonrisa tensa.

–Ya, mira –apoyó el arma sobre la mesa de navegación –Ésta es una AS–192 –explicó, desarmando el bípode –Esta parte de aquí es el seguro, en la parte de arriba está la salida de casquillos, para que no te vuelvas a dar en el ojo –bromeó, sonriéndole de lado –la palanca de cierre de cañón, la mirilla posterior, el cilindro del ámbar, la extensión, y… el conjunto de la cacha y el gatillo. Ésta nada más vibra, no da culatazos –Yuri frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, concentrándose.

Michele se acercó, y en menos de cinco minutos la desarmó por completo. Yuri le miró con los ojos abiertos, intentando no abrir la boca.

–Ármala de nuevo.

Yurio estuvo a punto de botar todas las piezas al suelo y darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo, y lanzándole una mirada asesina se puso a revisar las piezas. Mike le hizo un gesto a Nekola y se apartaron unos metros.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Emil, riéndose un poco de su actitud.

–Llevas casi dos horas mostrándole tus juguetes, ¡tienes una flota que dirigir!

Emil puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

Tenemos el curso, tranquilo. No hay mucho qué hacer hasta que divisemos la costa, relájate. Es uno de los beneficios de ser el jefe –afirmó, estirando los brazos.

Michele se llevó una mano a la cara, negando levemente.

–Eres un vago.

–A mí más bien me parece que estás celoso.

–No digas tonterías –musitó Michele, girando la cabeza y clavando la vista en las olas.

Emil le pasó el brazo por los hombros, poniendo los labios sobre su oreja.

–Sabes que los rubios no son mi tipo –susurró contra su piel.

A Mike se le erizó la piel y se deshizo de su abrazo, molesto.

–En serio, Emil, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos?

–Sé que querrás correr a buscar a Sara, pero primero tenemos que asegurar la zona. No vayas a hacer alguna tontería.

Ahora fue Michele quien volteó los ojos.

–Tampoco soy idiota, Emil.

–Es que a veces lo pareces.

–Ni que fuera tú.

Mike le propinó un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, aún con los nervios hechos nudo en la base de su estómago. Tenía que estar bien si quería defender a Sara.

–Ya.

Michele se acercó de nuevo, mirando tres piezas sobre la mesa aún.

–Esas antes no estaban –se excusó, desviando la mirada.

Mike le miró, son una sonrisa de lado.

–De acuerdo, no sé cómo hacerlo.

–Te explico.

Pasaron veinte minutos en ello, mientras Emil se aseguraba que todo estuviese en orden. Yurio aprendía rápido, lo que le agradó a Michele. Tal vez sí le enseñaría a usar las bombas.

–Nómbralas, de nuevo.

Yurio suspiró y comenzó a nómbralas, pieza por pieza.

–Carcasa, cañón, dos cierres, teja, pistolete, palanca de montar, amortiguadores, culata, apagallamas, incrementador de retroceso, muelle recuperador… y el bípode.

–Excelente.

–Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de jugar al maestro y…?

–¿Qué edad tienes?

Yurio cambió el peso a la otra pierna, cruzándose de brazos.

–Diecinueve años.

–¿Talentoso, no es así? –Emil se acercó a ellos, sonriendo. Mike se volvió, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–¿Y el trabajo?

–Todo en orden. Además, le quiero enseñar las bombas –añadió, mirándole con una leve mirada lastimera.

Yurio hizo una mueca de asco, pensando en Otabek y si se verían igual en la cotidianeidad de Leftovers, y se sonrojó. Mike levantó las manos en un claro gesto de "como quieras", dejándole la llave que necesitaba. Emil le sonrió.

–No pongas esa cara, te estás divirtiendo de lo lindo –Nekola le picó con el índice el pecho y avanzó hasta la proa –ven conmigo.

Y no mentía.

–¿Qué dejaste a…? ¿En dónde tenías la cabeza?

Mila escuchaba el rapapolvo de Viktor, con la cabeza gacha. Estaban en la zona de edificios destruidos, dentro de una de las casas abandonadas. Había amarrado al hombre en una silla con tres patas y cinco ladrillos, y no se movía en absoluto.

–¡Ya cállate! –Mila le miró, enfurecida –¿Tú crees que lo he hecho por comodidad? –Viktor cerró la boca, desviando la mirada –Si yo estoy afuera, puedo rescatarlo. Si me hubiera quedado, los dos estaríamos ahí y tendrías que rescatarnos por tu cuenta. ¡Has estado entre ellos, pero pareces no saber de lo que son capaces! –le recriminó, gritándole en plena cara.

Viktor se cubrió la cara con una mano, sintiéndose culpable.

–Lo siento, es sólo que es mi responsabilidad. Debía vigilarle. Demonios, ni siquiera de di un arma –se desplomó en el suelo, revolviéndose el cabello platinado. Después, se levantó. –Debo ir por él.

–Iré yo. Tú quédate con él –Mila hizo ademán de salir, pero Viktor la detuvo con suavidad.

–No, yo debo hacerlo. Además, éste te seguía a ti. Es mejor que averigües lo que quiere. Si me dejas con él, yo podría… –la mirada se le ensombreció –Déjame.

Mila suspiró.

–De acuerdo. Pero ten mucho cuidado. Toma –le alargó una de las pistolas de mano, adornada con cachas con motivos de flores hechos con hilo de metal, y una pieza cilíndrica alargada –Es un silenciador.

Viktor asintió, armando la pistola y dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a la figura de la silla. Éste se la devolvió, sin expresión alguna.

–Hay una bicicleta en la parte trasera, llévatela.

–¿Una bicicleta? –Nikiforov levantó una ceja.

–¿Eso es lo que más te extraña de todo esto? –Mila rió nerviosamente –Es menos ruidosa que una moto. Anda, vete.

–Si no vuelvo en dos horas…

–Sí. Anda ya. Viktor desapareció en el trozo rectangular de luz de luna que se formaba en la entrada y desapareció. Mila los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

–Ahora dime –se volvió hacia el hombre –¿quién rayos eres tú?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Mila apoyó una bota en el pedazo de silla que quedaba entre las piernas del tipo y le arrancó la mordaza improvisada que había hecho con su bufanda. Éste hizo un par de arcadas, antes de mirarla.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó de nuevo, sosteniendo el rifle amenazadoramente.

–Mila Babicheva, diecinueve años. Nadie pensaría algo tan turbio proveniente de la prolija asistente del señor Korsakov –exclamó, sin ningún matiz en su voz.

Mila frunció el ceño.

–¿Para quién trabajas?

–Para el periódico –respondió, sin muchos miramientos. A Mila comenzaba a desquiciarle la oquedad de su tono.

–Ah, ya sé. Eres la persona que ha estado publicando sus artículos escandalosos acerca del gobierno y la resistencia –Ella sonrió, alzando el mentón –Qué triste que tengas que usar títulos sensacionalistas y fotos borrosas para alcanzar el mínimo de ventas necesario para que no te corran… ¿Sungal Li, era?

–Seung-gil –corrigió éste, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No es relevante.

–Pronto lo será. Cuando alguien me rescate, toda esta historia se publicará, y tú… probablemente te pudrirás en la cárcel.

Mila levantó las cejas, sorprendida de que palabras con tanto veneno pudieran ser dichas sin emoción alguna. Le ponía la carne de gallina.

–¿Por qué asumes que alguien te rescatará?

Seung-gil le clavó la mirada.

–Tienes dos opciones estúpidas y una correcta. La primera opción estúpida es matarme, la segunda, mantenerme en cautiverio.

–No tengo problemas con la primera –Mila se recargó sobre el rifle, nerviosa. Esta con el corazón a mil y al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero trataba de que no se notase.

–Si me matas, no tardarán nada en encontrarte e incriminarte. La editorial sabe a quién seguía. Incluso la policía local podría descubrirlo sin muchos problemas. Lo mismo si desaparezco. La correcta sería dejarme ir.

–En los tres escenarios yo acabo bastante mal –Mila recogió del suelo la cámara, sacudiéndola con fuerza –a menos que me deshaga de esto.

Por primera vez, Seung-gil cambió su expresión, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Déjala.

Mila se rió, tratando de liberar la tensión.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me la vas a quitar? ¡Oh, oh! –la balanceaba de una mano a otra, arrojándola cada vez más arriba –¿Cómo le saco el rollo? –preguntó, sonriéndole de lado. No obtuvo respuesta–Lástima, creo que tendré que desmontarla –cogió un ladrillo del suelo e hizo amago de estrellarla contra el aparato.

–Hay un botón en la parte inferior –exclamó, resignado. Mila sonrió y lo pulsó, extrayendo el rollo con facilidad.

–Muchísimas gracias.

Lo sacó y lo miró a contra luz, apoyándose en una mesa medio derruida. Si eso se publicaba, en el mejor de los casos iría a prisión. Frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, y sin pensarlo mucho sacó un encendedor, y saltando la chapa lo prendió en fuego. La cinta se consumió en un santiamén, dejando un olorcillo extraño en el ambiente.

Seung-gil se agitó al ver la escena tan fuerte que se cayó de la silla, lastimándose el hombro.

–¡Maldita! –masculló desde el piso, retorciéndose para intentar incorporarse, sintiendo un dolor agudo en la clavícula.

–Era necesario –apuntó ella, mirándole desde arriba con algo de lástima. Desde su punto de vista ellos eran los malos, y él sólo hacía su trabajo –Perdona. No lo hago de mala fe.

Seung-gil le regaló una mirada asesina.

–No me mires así. Así como tú piensas que haces lo correcto yo hago lo mismo. No soy una mala persona.

–¿Las personas buenas roban armamento, amagan periodistas y destruyen evidencia?

Mila le sonrió, con ternura. Hacía algo de frío, así que fue afuera y volvió con un quinqué del avión encendido, lo puso en el suelo frente a su rehén y se sentó delante de él.

–¿Las personas buenas organizan guerras para el beneficio propio, saquean países extranjeros y mandan asesinar a su gabinete?

Seung-gil la miró con interés.

–Explícate.

–Parece que no me has investigado tan bien como creías –contestó, tapándole con una frazada que llevaba bajo el brazo. Por toda respuesta, el tipo le clavó la mirada –De acuerdo. Si tanta es tu ansia por saber, te lo contaré todo.

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la mañana cuando los avistaron en la costa. Phichit mandó la señal a Otabek, quien a su vez la comunicó a Sara y así hasta que toda la isla estuvo enterada. Habían planeado encerrarse en sus casas, pero gran parte de la población quiso quedarse en el hostal de los Katsuki, para la desaprobación de Otabek. Phichit, Nishigori y Sara estarían ahí, así que corrieron hasta allá, previamente armados por él y Jean.

–Será mejor que te escondas –dijo Otabek a éste, entregándole las nuevas llaves de la cerradura –Ellos creen que estás muerto, ¿no es así?

–Ojalá fuera verdad –con una sonrisa lastimera las tomó y se encerró dentro del taller de Yuri.

Una vez seguro de que todos estaban resguardados en sus respectivas casas, se metió en la suya, armado hasta los dientes y esperó.

Se revolvió un par de veces sobre el sofá durante unos diez minutos. Después, sin poder contenerse, subió al segundo piso y se asomó sigilosamente a la ventana. Nada.

El silencio reinaba el ambiente. Apenas se escuchaban los ruidos de las aves. El sol se filtraba, nacarado entre las cortinas, completamente ajeno al drama que se suscitaba en la tierra. Una libélula pasó revoloteando frente a la ventana y se estrelló contra ella. Se tambaleó unos segundos y finalmente dejó de moverse. Ahí fue cuando los divisó.

Una docena de hombres subían por uno de los acantilados. Después, una veintena. Traían una especie de uniformes de faena, de colores neutros. Se colocaron en fila y fueron subiendo un montón de picos y palas, pasándoselas al siguiente. Después, se las arreglaron para subir carretas con varias cuerdas.

Otabek entrecerró los ojos, intranquilo.

–"A lo mejor sólo vienen por lo que necesitan y ya está, y todos estamos siendo paranoicos" –pensó, recargándose contra la pared.

Sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando comenzaron a subir las armas.

Un golpe sordo le sobresaltó ligeramente. Era un mensaje desde el hostal. Entre él y Jean se habían encargado de redirigir la línea que conectaba a la casa de Katsuki hasta allá, sin mucha dificultad. Abrió la cápsula y leyó el mensaje. Era de Phichit.

"¿Pasa algo por allá?" rezaba la nota. Otabek cogió un lápiz de carboncillo y garabateó un mensaje rápido, describiendo la situación.

Unos minutos después, recibió la respuesta.

"Al parecer simplemente van a sus cosas. No creo que vaya a haber problemas si no nos dirigimos a ellos. Más sospechoso va a resultar si no hay nadie en las calles".

Otabek estaba de acuerdo.

Las personas de allá no les dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera les miraban. Parecían tener órdenes tácitas de no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, y viceversa. Tal vez no pasaría de ser una incomodidad mayúscula, y al final no tendrían que involucrarse en ninguna guerra extraña.

Subió de nuevo a la planta alta, con un par de binoculares metálicos llenos de perillas. Enfocó la mirada en diversas partes, confirmando que se dirigían hacia las cavernas.

Se apartó de la ventana, pensando a toda velocidad. Si comenzaban a excavar sin más, la presión de la cueva y el ámbar en bruto podía causar una explosión de dios sabría qué magnitud. A la temperatura de las cuevas siempre se sudaba, haciendo del material demasiado inestable.

Frunció el ceño, cada vez más harto de involucrarse en líos y salió de la casa.

* * *

–¿Cómo te llamas?

Le habían hecho esa pregunta ya unas seis veces, y cada vez que abría la boca para contestar o se ponían a hablar entre ellos o golpeaban la mesa tan fuerte que se moría la lengua por el sobre salto.

Cuando le rodearon pensó que terminaría encerrado en una habitación oscura, maniatada y con una mordaza, pero sorpresivamente no fue así. Sí, le habían cogido con rudeza y le habían encerrado en esa habitación apenas iluminada, pero tenía todas las extremidades libres y el único golpe que se había llevado era e que Seung-gil le había asestado en la cabeza.

Tenía las manos sobre una mesa de metal. Le sudaban tanto que había hecho un pequeño charco de agua encima, y le daba tanta vergüenza que las mantenía ahí, sin moverlas. Aparte de la luz tenue que alumbraba su figura y la mesa, no había nada más que pudiese ver en la habitación, salvo la silueta de dos hombres uniformados delante de él.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –volvió a preguntar uno, reclinándose sobre la mesa y sosteniéndole bruscamente de la mandíbula.

–Basta ya, ¿cómo quieres que conteste si no le dejas hablar? –El otro hombre avanzó, apartándole el brazo de la cara de Yuri –Contesta, crío.

Lo que le faltaba, el policía bueno y el policía malo.

Se aclaró la garganta y trató de enderezar los hombros.

–Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuri.

El guardia se recargó de costado al borde de la mesa, dejando ver el arma que traían enfundada en el cinturón. Tal vez no había policía bueno.

–Muy bien, Katsuki Yuri. Dime, ¿qué tienes que ver con que se hayan robado catorce rifles, veinticinco revólveres, cuarenta cajas de balas, trece ametralladoras y un bombardero pesado de más de 15, 000 kilos? –Yuri tragó saliva

–No tenemos toda la noche –El primer hombre habló de nuevo. A Yuri se le puso la carne de gallina. Y es que tenían razón. No se habían metido a robar dos panes y tres naranjas, habían robado armamento militar… y un avión. Se sentía dentro de una novela de ficción bastante mala.

–¿Vas a decirme qué hacías maniatado afuera? ¿A qué le temes? Obviamente no eres uno d ellos. Sólo queremos que cooperes.

Yuri cavó la mirada en sus manos, sorprendido. Era cierto, él estaba afuera, atado y no parecería que tuviese relación con ellos.

–Yo… soy fotógrafo. Acompañé a mi jefe, un periodista, a seguir a gente sospechosa de la cual hablaba su artículo. No sé más, él siempre fue demasiado celoso con sus investigaciones, y yo acabo de empezar a trabajar –balbuceó, esperando que su nerviosismo no le delatase.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos.

–¿Qué dices, le creemos?

–Cuál era el nombre de tu jefe –habló la primera voz, sin entonar la pregunta.

Yuri sudó frío, pensando al azar en uno de sus escritores preferidos.

–Era el señor Lee –musitó, cerrando los ojos y conteniendo la respiración.

–Ah, Seung-gil Lee. Debí haberlo supuesto. Mira, muchacho, a tu jefe se lo llevaron. Has tenido suerte.

–Ya ha tenido bastante con esos rebeldes. Míralo, está muerto de miedo. Llévalo a su casa, anda. Mañana tendrás que venir a declarar, pero por ahora descansa.

Yuri escuchó con atención el nombre, tratando de memorizarlo, con una sensación de ligereza y vértigo en el estómago. Al menos no acabaría encerrado en una celda maloliente, pero aún así no sabía qué hacer.

Lo sacaron de la habitación y le pidieron los datos de su casa. Yuri respondió con nombres de calles que había visto cuando recién aterrizaron, esperando que se lo tragaran, y para su fortuna su golpe de suerte seguía en marcha, porque después de anotarlo le dijeron que podía irse.

El único problema, la escolta. Había rechazado la compañía, pero los guardias habían hecho una mueca de incredulidad y pensó que lo mejor sería no insistir. En el peor de los casos, saldría corriendo con toda la fuerza que permitieran sus piernas.

Descartó a esa idea al ver las carabinas que sostenían el par de guardias que caminaban detrás de él. Había recorrido una de las calles hacia arriba, pero no tenía ni idea a dónde ir. El que se dieran cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

De pronto (como si aún la suerte le sonriera), vio pasar una silueta conocida sobre una bicicleta extraña. Parpadeó un par de veces, no muy seguro de a quién había visto, pero aferrarse a una esperanza era mejor que esperar a que se lo llevasen preso y decidió seguirle Apretó el paso, tratando de seguir a la figura, pero se arrepintió y dio la vuelta, dándose de bruces contra los dos guardias que más bien parecían armarios.

–Lo siento, me he equivocado –trató de avanzar, pero los oficiales no se movieron. – "Mierda" –pensó Katsuki, apretando tanto la mandíbula que le dolió la cabeza.

–Han sido los nervios… debo subir por esa calle –explicó, señalando detrás de ambos –Es que… aún estoy bastante asustado por lo de hace rato –añadió, pensando que estaba mucho más nervioso por lo que pasaba en ese instante.

Los hombres se miraron, y uno de ellos exhaló por la nariz a manera de risa, haciéndole una seña con la cabeza y le dejaron pasar.

Habían cambiado la formación; en lugar de seguirle los dos atrás, uno se había puesto delante y el otro seguía en su puesto. Al menos le dejaban libres los costados.

Según la velocidad de la bicicleta, calculó que podría cortarle si regresaba una calle en la dirección que había señalado, así que se dio prisa y caminó con presteza. Sólo necesitaba que le viera.

Le había visto. Desde que salió de la base le había visto, preguntándose por qué demonios le habían dejado salir. Probablemente al verlo atado… No, no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Les siguió de manera paralela, preguntándose si Yuri los llevaría a casa de Mila. Probablemente no, era inteligente. Entonces, ¿a dónde?

Se asustó un poco cuando dejó de verles a su derecha. Detuvo la bicicleta y se asomó por la esquina de un banco, apoyándose en piedra caliza de las columnas. Trató de sujetarse el cabello para que no se dispersara, recordando de súbito que ya no existía. Aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

Avanzaban de manera diferente. Había puesto a Yuri en el medio, mientras éste miraba furtivamente a los lados. ¿Le habría visto?

Sin detenerse a pensar en eso, se puso en cuclillas y esperó a que pasaran delante de él. Había querido jalar a Yuri al interior del callejón en cuanto lo vio pasar, con la ropa cubierta de tierra, pero no era lo más sensato.

Tampoco lo era lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero le quitó importancia. Justo cuando el segundo pasó frente a él, le jaló con tanta fuerza que lo estrelló en la pared, y sin darle tiempo a protestar le metió un cachazo en la cabeza.

El primero se detuvo al escuchar el golpe. Yuri se tensó. Si se detenían, no podría interceptar a Viktor (si es que era él, ya no sin gafas no pondría las manos al fuego).

–Quédate quieto –ordenó, empujándole hacia atrás. Su codo golpeó un buzón a la antigua que estaba en la calle, frente a la casa de al lado y se tambaleó en su poste.

El guardia metió la cabeza en el callejón, y una milésima de segundo después una mano le agarró de la ropa y lo metió dentro. Se escuchó un forcejeo y gritos. Yuri estaba a nada de echar a correr cuando vio la silueta de Viktor ser proyectada del callejón al suelo, cayendo como un costal de papas, seguido por el hombre, quien le apuntaba con el arma. Antes de que Viktor pudiera alcanzar su revólver. Yuri cogió el buzón a medio desarmar y le asestó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

El hombre se desplomó al instante.

Yuri dejó caer el buzón, descolocando. Viktor le miró con sorpresa, cogió el revólver del piso y tomando a Yuri de la muñeca se subió a la bicicleta y salió a toda prisa.

No fue sino hasta tres calles recorridas que Yuri reaccionó, pidiéndole a Viktor que se detuviese casi a gritos. Nikiforov obedeció, mirándole con extrañeza. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero se estaba torturando en esperar a ponerlo a salvo.

–Viktor… –murmuró, mirando al suelo.

El tono deshilvanado de Yuri le hizo bajar del vehículo y volverse, consternado.

–¿Te han hecho daño?

–Yo… ¿lo maté? Al guardia de atrás… creo…

Viktor suspiró, ligeramente aliviado y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

–Yuri, no. Le diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero nada más. Ni siquiera había sangre. Debe estar desmayado, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo. Debemos irnos, ¿quieres?

Katsuki le miró a los ojos, no tan seguro, pero le seguía pareciendo inevitable no creerle. La seguridad que trasmitían sus pupilas era innegable, y el iris azul claro le hacía sentir mejor, de alguna manera. Acercó su rostro para verle mejor, tomando sus manos para deshacerse de su agarre. Viktor se sorprendió, pero no se apartó, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha. La luz de la luna y las farolas caía son delicadeza sobre sus pestañas. No se las había visto nunca, porque eran demasiado claras. Alzó la mano como para acariciarle el rostro pasando la mano por sobre sus ojos. Viktor los cerró, entreabriendo los labios.

–Tienes unas pestañas exageradamente largas –exclamó Yuri, más tranquilo, separándose y volviendo a subirse en la bicicleta. Está bien, te creo. Pero si a la noche se me aparece algún fantasma, será tu culpa.

Viktor parpadeó un par de veces, enrojeciendo de golpe, y tragó saliva. Se pellizcó la nariz y se subió de nuevo al vehículo, con la boca entreabierta, y avanzó hasta la zona muerta.

* * *

Seung-gil procesaba lo que le había dicho. Al final, había terminado por desamarrarlo, y estaba apoyado contra la silla que había derribado.

–Una guerra subsidiaria en Leftovers. Lindo.

Mila se acercó más al quinqué, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas. Estaban heladas.

–¿No me crees?

–Digamos que no me trago todo lo que dices.

–Descuida. Si no se me ocurre qué hacer contigo pronto podrás verlo por ti mismo –sonrió la chica, golpeándole el brazo con suavidad.

hizo una mueca de dolor, palideciendo aún más de lo que ya era.

–¿Estás…? Oh

El hombro le colgaba de manera extraña. Mila se sintió ligeramente culpable. Debió haber sido por la caída.

–Voy a tener que acomodarlo. Recuéstate.

Cuando Mila se acercó, Seung-gil se apartó por acto reflejo, sintiendo un dolor agudo bajo la clavícula. Finalmente obedeció, a regañadientes, recostándose sobre el suelo polvoso.

Toqueteó su hombro con cuidado, buscando relajarle.

–Saca un poco el pecho y relaja los músculos. Eso es.

Le tomó de la muñeca con delicadeza, flexionando su brazo en un ángulo recto. Después, lo movió con cuidado hacia la derecha, hasta que lo hubo torcido completamente, sosteniéndole del codo con firmeza. Se escuchó un crujido apenas audible, haciendo que el periodista apretara los dientes y respirara con violencia. Después, con la misma calma, regresó el brazo a su postura original.

–Ya está. No te muevas, te voy a vendar.

No quería dejar a Seung-gil desatado mientras iba al avión, así que sacó su navaja de bolsillo y cortó las dos mangas de su blusa negra y las amarró juntas. Le tomó del hombro y lo envolvió en el aro de tela, pasando el sobrante por arriba de su cabeza, ajustándolo debajo de su axila izquierda. El chico no protestó.

–Vas a estar así unos días. Lo siento –Mila le dedicó una sonrisa lastimera.

Como era de esperarse, él no respondió.

Mila suspiró y caminó hasta el agujero donde debía estar la puerta, comenzando a preocuparse por Viktor. No quería ir a buscarle y dejar a Seung-gil sólo. Al menos debía poder contárselo a Yakov.

Como si el cielo la hubiese escuchado, un pajarillo oscuro y algo desgarbado bajó del techo, dando saltitos frente a ella. Mila sonrió, era una de sus urracas. Lo sabía por el anillo platinado en una de sus patas. Probablemente la había seguido desde su casa. Se acuclilló, y sacó una bolsita de semillas que llevaba eternamente colgada al cuello. Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que llevaba un papel diminuto en la otra pata.

Recogió al ave con cuidado, acariciando sus plumas, y sacó el recado velozmente. Era de Yakov.

Estaba escrito en la clave numérica que le había enseñado, y por un instante el pánico se apoderó de ella, pensando que la había olvidado. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar, cerrando los ojos.

Volvió a mirar al papel, más concentrada, pero las noticias no eran tranquilizadoras en absoluto. Era un aviso de emergencia. Yakov le ordenaba salir de ahí inmediatamente. Que cogiera los documentos que hubiese logrado reunir y partiera junto con Viktor.

"Seguramente pensaba que el plan había resultado perfecto" –dijo Mila en su mente, con tristeza. No era un fracaso rotundo, pero tampoco podía llamársele un éxito.

De pronto, aguzó el oído. Se movió tan bruscamente que la urraca salió volando, y corrió a ocultarse dentro de la casa. Apagó el quinqué de un golpe y se agachó en la oscuridad.

–¿Qué…? –comenzó Seung-gil, pero Mila le tapó la boca de golpe. Éste quiso morderle, pero se contuvo, y esperó.

Una silueta negra se recortó contra la luz de la luna en la puerta. Mila se aferró al rifle, encañonándola, pero entonces giró la cabeza y la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro. Era Yuri.

La chica sonrió y encendió un fósforo, volviendo a encender el quinqué... Yuri la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, tenso.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Viktor entró después de él, con la lámpara en la mano. Dirigió la luz hacia el periodista, dedicándole una mirada congelada.

Éste no se inmutó.

–¿Por qué lo soltaste? –preguntó Viktor, seco.

–Le rompí un poco el brazo –mintió Mila. No era su culpa el querer informar.

–¿Por qué me golpeaste? –preguntó Yuri, avanzando hasta donde estaba tumbado.

Seung-gil se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca extraña.

–Necesitaba tomar fotografías. Soy periodista.

–Qué métodos más extraños –fue lo único que dijo, y después volvió a caminar hacia afuera.

Mila volteó a ver a Viktor, confundida, pero Viktor sólo negó con la cabeza.

–Cree que mató a un guardia.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Le dio en la cabeza con un buzón.

Mila se tapó la boca para contener la risa, tratando de concentrarse.

–Escucha, deben irse. Probablemente los alcance en unas horas, han sido órdenes de Yakov. Pero deben marcharse ya. Un avión así de grande no es difícil de esconder, y pronto amanecerá. –Viktor miró a Seung-gil, inseguro –Váyanse. Estaré bien.

Nikiforov le dedicó una última mirada afilada al periodista, pero éste ni siquiera le miraba. Al final asintió un par de veces y la abrazó brevemente.

–Cuídate, Mila.

Ella le sonrió, sacudiendo la mano en dirección a Yuri, que acababa de asomar la cabeza. Éste le sonrió y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Se marcharon, en medio de un escándalo y un montón de tierra revolviéndose dentro de la casa.

Una vez que el estruendo se hizo apenas audible, Babicheva miró al hombre que seguía atado de pies en el suelo.

–Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

* * *

–No…

Con ésa, ya iban cinco veces que Otabek explicaba por qué no podía perforar porque sí, pero el capitán de la misión o lo que sea no parecía comprenderlo. Se hacía llamar comandante Smith, pero de comandante no parecía tener nada. Era prepotente y no parecía tener ni idea de qué era lo que transportaba.

Aún era temprano, pero el sol comenzaba a azotar con fuerza las cabezas de los trabajadores. No había una sola nube en el cielo, como si alguien las hubiese soplado en derredor, como la espuma en un café o una cerveza bien fría. Otabek no bebía, pero entre el calor y la frustración de tratar de explicar algo tan importante a gente tan estúpida le hacía desear un jarro de esta última.

–Mira, muchacho –habló Smith, con prepotencia –No sé qué es lo que creas saber sobre esto, pero ¿ves a estas personas? –Señaló detrás a la veintena de hombres que merodeaban por ahí, algunos le clavaban la mirada con curiosidad –Éstos son profesionales. Saben lo que hacen –Otabek los miró de soslayo. Más bien parecían mercenarios –Mira jovencito, muchas gracias por los consejos, pero no te entrometas.

Otabek se frotó la cara, mientras veía al hombre ordenar que dinamitaran la cueva. Tenía ganas de decirle tres cosas al autoproclamado capitán Smith, pero sólo apretó los puños y se marchó en su motocicleta.

Al final sí que tendrían que ocultarse en el hostal. Tenía un sótano bastante grande, lo que sería ideal en caso de que hubiese alguna explosión a gran escala.

Tal vez fueran demasiadas precauciones, pero lo cierto era que desconocían que tan profunda se extendía la gruta, ni cuál era su longitud. Él, Yuri y… Yuri sabían que las paredes eran huecas, que cabría la posibilidad de que se extendiera algunos kilómetros hacia el noreste, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de verificarlo. Tampoco era que tuvieran mucho valor para ello, no desde que intentaran encender una vela y el techo casi se les viniera en la cabeza.

Con suerte, la falta de oxígeno impediría que encendieran nada, pero eso sería arriesgar demasiado. Avisó a Phichit en cuanto hubo llegado al hotel, dejando a Hiroko completamente consternada.

–Pero no sé si todos van a caber…

Se veía cansada. Probablemente había estado pensando en su hijo todo este tiempo. Decidió no agobiarla y la mandó a descansar, después de convencerla a ella y a su esposo de que ellos se encargarían de todo.

Evidentemente, se decía más fácil de lo que era posible hacerlo.

De nuevo, dejó a Phichit encargarse del asunto de hablar, porque estaba seguro que con su tono serio causaría más pánico del necesario. Al final, todos se habían reunido en el comedor, aguardando.

Otabek seguía en la firma convicción de que esperar era la peor parte. Esperar que los atacasen, esperar por Yura, esperar a que explotasen su casa… Con un suspiro, salió del hostal una vez que estuvo todo sincronizado. Si llegaban a causar algún problema mayúsculo, tendrían que intervenir.

Se guardó la pistola de mano en los tirantes del pantalón, y se puso una chaqueta de las que usaba para trabajar cuando hacía frío encima. No iba acorde con el clima, pero servía para ocultar las armas, y salió.

Iba a buscar a Jean. La panda de déspotas que había en Leftovers no parecía ser de importancia en Gwin, así que supuso que sería mejor que estuviera con los demás. Llegó a la perta y llamó un par de veces. Un ojo gris apagado se asomó entre las cortinas, después, la puerta se abrió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Dime, ¿conoces a un tal capitán Smith?

–Ni idea –respondió Jean, bajando el arma que llevaba en la mano.

–Entonces supongo que no habrá problema. Vámonos.

–¿Qué ha pasado allá afuera?

Otabek le miró, alzando las cejas afiladas.

–¿No te has asomado siquiera? Había un catalejo arriba…

–No –respondió Jean, tajante. A Otabek le seguía incomodando terriblemente su situación.

–De acuerdo. Vam… –comenzó Jean, callándose de golpe.

Un estruendo ensordecedor hizo retumbar sus oídos y el suelo, casi tirándolos de golpe. Otabek se sujetó del marco de la puerta, mientras Jean trastabilló hacia atrás. Todas las herramientas en la pared tintinearon y algunas se cayeron, con un sonido metálico.

Una segunda sacudida hizo temblar la tierra, esta vez sin sonido detonante pero sí uno que provenía de la tierra. Era un movimiento oscilante como un péndulo, y provocó que Jean se cayera completamente hacia atrás.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó, frunciendo sus gruesas cejas con una expresión de confusión más que de espanto.

–Comenzaron a reventar las cavernas.

No tardaron nada en llegar a donde estaba el equipo que se había puesto a dinamitar las cuevas. Había dos hombres desplomados en el suelo, siendo atendidos por una sola persona. Uno de ellos era el capitán Smith, o como Otabek le había apodado en su cabeza, el capitán Idiota. Seguramente a Yurio se le habría ocurrido alguno mejor.

Probablemente se habían dado en la cabeza con una de las piedras que volaron en la explosión. Uno sangraba profusamente por la nariz, los oídos y la boca. A Jean le bastó mirarle para saber que estaba muerto.

Asqueado, se alejó del lugar, rodeando la formación rocosa. Otabek le miró, suspirando y se dirigió al que parecía dirigir la operación ahora.

–Tienen que dejar de explotar la cueva –habló, fuerte y claro, estirándose lo más derecho que podía. Era de las pocas veces que envidiaba la estatura de su pareja.

El tipo le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y siguió a lo suyo, preparando una nueva carga de explosivos.

Otabek apretó los puños, avanzando hacia él.

–¿No me has oído? –habló, con un tono de voz severo que no usaba jamás –Largo de aquí. Si siguen haciendo esto van a provocar una tragedia.

El hombre rió por la nariz, haciéndole un gesto a un par de trabajadores para que lo apartase. Éstos le cogieron por los brazos, arrastrándole.

–¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Suéltenme! –Gritó con la voz ronca, zafándose de golpe y cogiendo al de las órdenes por el cuello de la camisa –Váyanse de aquí o…

–¿O qué? –éste le propinó un empujón que lo tiró al suelo, desenfundando su arma y encañonándolo. –¿Qué nos va a hacer, atropellarnos con sus carretas?

Estaba a punto de sacar su propia arma cuando se escuchó una detonación sonora. Otabek miró hacia la cueva, esperando ver llover trozos de roca, pero nada. Fue ahí cuando el mandamás se desplomó encima de él, cubriéndole de sangre. Empujó el cuerpo a un costado, aterido. Tenía un agujero en el pecho del que manaba sangre. Estaba muerto.

Un par de hombres se acercaron a sujetarle, pero otro par de disparos los tiraron al suelo. Otabek sacó su arma y buscó con la mirada al tirador en cuestión. Era Jean. Estaba arriba del techo de las cavernas, recostado sobre el estómago y disparando arbitrariamente. Tan rápido como una de sus balas, corrió hasta su moto, se subió encima y arrastró a Jean con él, huyendo a toda velocidad. Aún en movimiento, éste seguía empecinado en disparar a diestra y siniestra, sin el menor miramiento.

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –le preguntó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

–Tenía un arma.

–¡No iba a hacer nada!

–Eso tú no lo sabes. Sólo comencé lo inevitable.

Otabek le soltó, con una mano en la frente. No quería aceptarlo ni aprobaba las acciones así de impulsivas (lo cual era irónico dada la naturaleza de Yurio, pero ese era otro asunto) pero reconocía que tenía razón. De alguna u otra forma habrían terminado por comenzar los disparos, y ahora debían apresurarse si no querían que terminara peor.

Se habían detenido unos metros antes del hostal de los Katsuki. Se encontraron con Phichit en la entrada, poniéndolo a él y a todo el mundo al tanto de la situación, omitiendo el detalle de que había sido Jean quien comenzó el tiroteo.

–No creo que ese grupo de hombres sean todos los que han venido. Eran muchos barcos, pero sólo había bajado la tripulación de uno. Seguramente hay más gente en la costa, y no tengo ganas de que vayan por refuerzos. Lo mejor será sitiarlos antes de que puedan comunicarse. –dijo Phichit, analizando la situación.

Otabek asintió, junto con Jean.

–¿Vienes?

Phichit levantó las manos, con una expresión incómoda.

–No, gracias. Paso de tomar armas. Pero hay gente dispuesta a ayudar. Llévatelos y… cuídense mucho. Por favor. Yurio te espera.

Salieron, como un epítome lastimero de un escuadrón maltrecho. Al menos esperaba que la gente supiera dispara.

El sol estaba justo en lo alto, cegándoles con su luz. Apenas y las cosas producían sombras, y tampoco había pájaros en cielo, como si hubiesen presentido el peligro y huyeran todos de la isla. Seguramente el terremoto y su ligera réplica los habían asustado, pero era básicamente lo mismo.

Iban en silencio, apenas interrumpido por las breves órdenes de Jean sobre cómo proceder. Otabek le miró con sincera lástima. Esperaba que lo de Isabella no ensombreciese semejante potencial. Pero en ese momento seguía completamente vacío.

Una de las desventajas del terreno era que casi no había relieve, casi totalmente plano. No había donde esconderse. Caminaban hombro con hombro cuando se oyó un disparo y la mujer a su lado cayó al suelo. Tenía un disparo en el brazo. Jean lo jaló hacia el piso, señalándole a gritos la dirección de donde provenían los disparos. Y, apuntando a quien usaba una ametralladora, jaló el gatillo.

* * *

–¡Tierra a la vista!

Emil se recargaba en la buhardilla, sonriendo satisfecho. A Yurio se le habían hecho las horas más largas de su vida. Deseaba estar con Otabek, más allá del plano romántico, para sentir su presencia y sobre todo el dulce sonido del silencio.

Había disfrutado la parte de la enseñanza sobre las bombas, pero después se había puesto a parlotear sobre personas que no conocía ni le interesaría conocer y se había podrido de aburrimiento, mirando el cielo sin nubes. Así que se alegró por primera vez en todo el viaje de escuchar su voz y se asomó por un lado, divisando la costa.

En la zona este sí había playas, lo que facilitaría el atraco. En menos de cinco minutos ya había detenido los barcos, y Yurio puso cara de asesino hasta que le dejaron ir en la primera lancha a la orilla.

Se sintió muchísimo mejor cuando puso los pies sobre la arena, y aspiró con fuerza un par de veces. Deseaba caminar hacia el centro para deshacerse del olor salino, pero entre el mareo y las ganas de ver a Otabek sólo quería sentarse (lo cual hizo), sobre la playa.

La arena brillaba con fuerza ante el sol de mediodía, hasta deslumbrar, cosa que él odiaba, pero en ese momento nada podía hacerlo más feliz. "Nada" y no "nadie", porque la respuesta a esa pregunta sería bastante diferente: se apellidaba Altin y tenía camisas sin chiste dentro de su armario.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos, escuchando a la gente desembarcar cuando una voz que comenzaba a ser familiar le taladró los oídos.

–¡Oigan! –se escuchaba a lo lejos, por encima del pequeño barranco que se elevaba apenas unos diez metros por encima de sus cabezas

–Maldita sea –masculló Yurio, levantándose de golpe y buscando a Emil con la mirada –¡Nekola! –vociferó cuando lo vio.

Éste giró la cabeza con una sonrisa.

–¡Es Chris! –gritó a voz en cuello, pero no parecía escucharle.

Frustrado, trepó con cuidado por el camino ya marcado hacia la parte superior, y estuvo arriba en un santiamén. Christophe trotaba hacia allá, con la cara completamente roja. Había aterrizado apenas veinte minutos antes que ellos.

–¿Qué pasa?

Giacometti apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

–Están… agarrándose a tiros… Otabek…

Al escuchar su nombre Yurio levantó las cejas, para después poner la expresión más aterradora que Christophe había visto nunca, y se derrapó de nuevo hacia la playa, arrancándole un fusil a uno de los oficiales de la flota de Emil y caminando de vuelta hacia arriba. Nekola le detuvo a la fuerza, preguntándole qué rayos hacía.

–Han llegado. Están arrasando a tiros a mi familia. Que Giacometti te explique, yo no tengo tiempo. Y de un tirón, se soltó de su agarre, volviendo a trepar.

* * *

Adentro de la cabina hacía un frío infernal. Tanto, que Yuri podía jurar que la frazada con la que se cubrían estaba completamente dura, aunque no podía saberlo con certeza. La luna estaba gigantesca sobre el cielo, y comenzaba a seguir su camino hacia el cuarto menguante, apenas visible. Yuri clavó la cara en una de las ventanas, mirando lo diferentes que se veían las estrellas, tan distintas a cómo se miraban desde casa, a pesar de ser las mismas.

Para dar un aspecto tan aterrador, el avión era bastante bonito. Si se olvidaba para qué servían, la punta era preciosa, casi entera de cristal, y se podía ver todo desde ahí, resultando un sitio ideal para observar si uno podía ignorar las ametralladoras a los costados.

Llevaba puestos los guantes de Viktor, quien se los había hecho poner casi a la fuerza.

Casi a la fuerza significaba que había puesto cara de perro mojado hasta que los aceptó. Aún no dejaban Gwin por completo. Aún se veía debajo algunos puntos de luz, y seguían bastante cerca del suelo. Yuri no quería ni imaginarse el frío que haría unos cuantos kilómetros más arriba.

Se fijó en las manos de Viktor. Su piel era bastante pálida, pero tenía las manos azules. Yuri entrecerró los ojos y le habló con voz seria.

–Viktor.

–¿Qué pasa, Yuri?

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

–Lo que sea que pueda hacer mientras esté piloteando –respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Yuri sintió un ligero revuelo en el estómago, pensando que el hombre era imposible.

–¿Puedes abrir y cerrar la mano derecha para mí?

–¿Para qué? –contestó, incómodo.

–Viktor…

Nikiforov intentó mover la muñeca, pero ni siquiera pudo despegar la mano del mando. Con un suspiro de resignación, Yuri comenzó a sacarse los guantes.

–¡No! –chilló Viktor, mirándole de reojo –Si te los quitas, se te congelarán las manos también. Y créeme, tanto yo como el gobierno de Gwin pensamos que son muy valiosas como para eso.

Yuri no le hizo caso y se los zafó por completo, tomando a Viktor de la muñeca y deslizando la tela por sobre sus dedos.

–Mejor así –Viktor dejó que le pusiera uno, y volvió a colocarle el otro en la mano izquierda. De un jalón bastante estratégico subió a Yuri en una de sus piernas y sostuvo sus manos sobre el mando, entrelazando ligeramente los dedos con los de él –Así aprenderás a manejar en el proceso.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, un poco más cómodo con la cercanía de Nikiforov, aunque no totalmente. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de qué depararía al aterrizar en Leftovers le seguía oprimiendo el pecho.

–No pongas esa cara –la voz elegante de Viktor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones –Volar a la luz de la luna es bastante bonito, ¿no lo crees? En otro contexto…

–En otro contexto yo no estaría aquí arriba –susurró Yuri, refiriéndose al avión. Viktor pensó que se refería a su regazo y sonrió, sintiéndose ligeramente tonto.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Yuri al cabo de unos minutos.

–¿De qué?

–¿Pasa algo malo?

Viktor sonrió, pensando que, en efecto, pasaban muchas cosas malas en aquéllos momentos.

–No particularmente –respondió, sonriendo.

–Viktor, estamos casi congelándonos y aún así tu corazón está latiendo como si acabaras de correr un maratón –soltó Yuri, mirando a la luna frente a ellos –Lo sé porque lo siento repiquetear en mi espalda, como un reloj de cuco.

Nikiforov sonrió con una expresión diferente, acorralado.

–Me estoy muriendo de miedo –confesó, sin cambiar la expresión medio melancólica –Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar, de traicionar tu confianza… es que, me acaban de destruir los ideales que yo defendía toda la vida. Ahora mismo no sé dónde estoy.

Yuri volteó a verle, ligeramente sorprendido por la confesión. Esperaba que le dijese que estaba mareado o algo así. Quitó la mano de la de Viktor y se la puso sobre el pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

–Estás aquí arriba, conmigo.

Hizo una breve pausa, mirando la expresión sorprendida de Viktor.

–Sé que no es de mucha ayuda, pero no sé…

Viktor se volvió, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–Lo es –musitó, sonriéndole de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa genuina. Seguía muerto del miedo, pero extrañamente se sentía mejor.

–Viktor, estás piloteando un avión de quince mil kilos –bromeó Yuri, poniéndose nervioso de golpe y cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Viktor como una chiquilla

–Tengo seis kilómetros para darme cuenta que estamos cayendo… Yuri –pronunció las sílabas con la misma entonación de siempre, pero más despacio. Katsuki se mordió el labio, alejando el rostro, presa del pánico –Lo siento. Tus cejas. Son muy bonitas, no son comunes –añadió Viktor, apartándose de su cara y volviendo a concentrarse en el pilotaje.

Turbado, Yuri se levantó del regazo de Viktor y caminó agachado hasta la parte de atrás, apoyándose en una torreta. Después, regresó a toda velocidad hasta la cabina.

–Amm, ¿Viktor?

–¿Sí? –respondió con voz melosa.

–Creo que nos siguen.

* * *

Habían logrado atrincherarse en una pila de rocas, apenas salvaguardados. Afortunadamente, Jean había derribado a sus tiradores más fuertes, así que aparte de la chica con la venda en el brazo, su diminuto y endeble escuadrón no había sufrido más daños.

Sin embargo, no podían darse por salvados, ni de lejos.

Los agresores avanzaban a una velocidad uniforme, apenas afectados por el fuego creciente. Se dirigían a la costa, sin dudarlo. Jean se había entretenido en derribar a cualquiera que se adelantase demasiado, pero la docena de hombres que quedaban seguía hacia su destino, a una velocidad preocupante.

De pronto, escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda. Se giró, tendido en el pasto, y vio a Yurio, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. No pudo reprimir la alegría de su corazón al verle, pero ante el estruendo de los disparos se reprendió a sí mismo y le hizo señas para que se agachase. Los de enfrente parecieron notar su llegada también, porque una bala pasó silbando a su lado y al fin Yuri se tendió en el piso, arrastrándose hacia su pequeña barricada.

Otabek sacó la cabeza e hirió a un par de hombres más, sin pensarlo demasiado. Cuando Yuri estuvo a unos cuantos metros, le arrastró lo puso a cubierto.

Yurio le apretó la mano, quitándose el pelo de la cara.

–No me esperaste para la diversión –le gritó al oído.

Aún así, Otabek apenas pudo escucharle.

–Díselo a ellos –exclamó él, haciendo ademán de volver a disparar.

–Déjame a mí –gritó Yurio, apuntando con el rifle de aspecto siniestro –¿Tienes balas? Atrás viene más gente. Esto va a ser una carnicería.

Unos metros más atrás venía Chris, Emil y dos docenas de hombres armados hasta el cuello, disparando sin piedad. En cuestión de minutos, el ruido de cañonazos cesó, quedando sólo los tímpanos vibrantes dentro de sus cabezas. Yurio se asomó para confirmar.

Había cuerpos regados en dirección a la costa, tendidos sobre el pasto verde esmeralda, algunos aún moviéndose. La sangre contrastaba contra lo vibrante del pasto, luciendo casi irreal, como los químicos que usaba el peletero para darle color a las pieles. Estuvo a nada de vomitar.

Otabek le miró la cara verde y sonrió levemente. Había llegado justo a tiempo… y bien.

Como la vez que le conoció.

Estaba trepado en un poste de luz medio derruido, tratando de sacar la lámpara. Sus botas resbalaron en el metal frío y le había caído encima a Otabek, quien acababa de llegar a Leftovers. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero en realidad, cuando vio al chiquillo ahí arriba, supo que se caería, e instintivamente trató de atraparlo en el proceso, con un resultado más o menos exitoso. Los dos habían terminado en el suelo, empapados en el charco. En el momento preciso.

Le acarició la cara, serio. Yurio le sonrió y chocó su frente contra la de él, para levantarse de golpe, pero antes de eso Otabek le besó suavemente.

–Calma. Habrá tiempo para eso después –exclamó Yurio, cambiando la expresión a una no enfadada pero sí adusta –Hay algo que debes saber.

Le explicó la situación en lo que la gente de Nekola se regaba por la isla, sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez. Yurio tenía un don especial para contar historias cuando estaba con gente que le hacía sentir cómodo, y no muchas personas eran capaces de escucharle cuando usaba ese tono.

Cuando terminó, asintió un par de veces y se lo llevó hacia el hostal, aún procesando la información. Al menos, cuando se subiera la gente a los barcos ya no tendría que preocuparse de nada, al menos hasta nuevo aviso. Con todo, aún no podía relajarse. Seguía habiendo barcos de Gwin en la costa este.

Sintiendo que abusaba demasiado de su facilidad de palabra, Otabek buscó a Phichit entre el gentío asustado que no dejaba de acosarle con preguntas y emitió un nuevo comunicado.

Claramente, la gente no estaba conforme con tener que abandonar su hogar, pero al menos la corta balacera había servido para causar mella en sus cerebros y la mayoría había optado por marcharse. A pesar de haberles exhortado que no llevasen pertenencias, la mayoría corrió a sus casas por valijas y demás. Yurio sólo esperaba que no se las arrojasen por la borda.

Salieron del hostal (un poco para desembarazarse de las personas y se sentaron en una jardinera, mirando a los soldados de Garya correr hacia los riscos y ponerse en posición, aprovechando esos escasos minutos de calma maldita.

–Vamos a quedarnos, ¿no es así?

Yurio miró el piso, acomodándose el cabello. Después elevó el rostro y clavó sus ojos verdes en el horizonte.

–No quiero que despedacen el único lugar que puede recordarme a mi familia –sentenció, con una voz seca pero llena de sentimiento.

Otabek fijó la mirada en la misma dirección de Yurio, analizando las cosas despacio y con calma.

–¿Y crees que una guerra no estaría contribuyendo a su destrucción?

Yuri se recargó contra su hombro.

–Sabes de sobra que no podría quedarme en otro lugar esperando mientras algo así está pasando –comenzó, metiendo la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Otabek –Si difiere mucho de tu filosofía zen tú puedes…

–Mi filosofía no se basa en abandonar a la gente que amo –dispuso, dejándole acomodarse. Yurio sonrió, sintiendo la calma correr por su pecho por primera vez desde que Viktor había aterrizado en Leftovers –Así que anda. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Había una persona repartiendo armas como si fuesen caramelos y Yurio tomó un par de rifles, lanzándole uno a Otabek. Éste lo apretó hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos y avanzó hacia el risco, a lado de Yurio.

–"Espero que valga la pena".

* * *

"Si ves que están la misma altura que nosotros y a menos de cien metros, les disparas"

Esas habían sido las órdenes de Nikiforov, pero había un problema mayor, no veía nada. Tenía que asomarse por la mirilla de las ametralladoras para visualizarlo, pero a menudo perdía de vista el avión que parecía seguirles, apanicándose hasta que le volvía a encontrar.

Le había mandado a la cola, a vigilar (y disparar) en el dado y probable caso de que estuvieran siguiéndoles expresamente. Yuri se retorcía las manos tan fuerte, que sería bastante creíble que fuera capaz de romperse los dedos.

El viento le azotaba la cara con violencia. Se había puesto los lentes de seguridad de marcos de metal helado y vidrio, pero sólo empeoraban su visión. Los oídos le dolían y ya nos sentía la nariz, siendo esto último lo más desesperante a pesar de las circunstancias.

–¡Viktor! ¡Creo que son dos!–gritó, esperando que pudiera escucharle. Atravesó de nuevo el largo del avión y se lo repitió, cara a cara ––Viktor… no llevo gafas y está oscuro pero creo que son dos.

Y no se equivocaba. Dos aviones de caza les seguían, acercándose a una velocidad pasmosa. Viktor masculló una maldición, tratando de elevarse unos metros más, pero no quería arriesgase demasiado.

Sobrevolaban el océano. Las olas se movían de manera rítmica, sin detenerse a pensar en los líos de los humanos, como si fueran tan ajenas a éste como las estrellas de mar a las del cielo. La luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre las olas de manera bellísima, pero a Yuri sólo le distraía de vigilar los aviones.

–¿Siguen ahí? ¿Qué tan cerca están?

–Sí… no lo sé, ¿unos ciento cincuenta metros?

Viktor suspiró con fuerza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Yuri, dispárales.

Quiso replicar, pero el recuerdo del incidente en la bodega le dio un golpe en la cara y volvió corriendo a su puesto, acomodándose y buscando a los perseguidores con la mira. Después, apuntó, cerrando los ojos y apretando el gatillo (en ese orden).

Para su suerte, no le dio a su propio avión en la cola, pero tampoco rozó ni de lejos alguno de los cazadores. Viktor se volvió a verle, encontrándose con su cara aterrada.

–Yuri, tienes qué disparar ahora. Les hemos disparado primero, y ellos lo harán de vuelta. ¡Por favor! –exclamó, clavándole los ojos azules que casi resplandecían en la oscuridad.

Yuri asintió, recargándose de nuevo en la torreta y disparando, esta vez con un objetivo claro.

Con ayuda de la mira, apuntó a una de las turbinas del avión de la derecha, dándole de lleno y provocando que perdiera altura, saliendo de su campo de vista. Se enfocó en el siguiente sin querer saber realmente el destino del último, pero cobró altitud y no lo vio más.

–¡Está encima! –gritó Yuri, pero Viktor había comenzado a actuar.

–¡Por el amor de dios, Yuri, sujétate! –gritó a voz en cuello, no muy seguro de que le hubiese escuchado.

Y sin añadir nada más, giró el mando y algunas palancas y se puso de cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _Si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre la geografía de mi mundo, tengo un mapa colgado en el Curious Cat, el usuario está en mi perfil (:_

 _Siento si la relación entre Viktor y nuestro querido y amado por los ángeles Yuuri va despacio, pero recuerden que en este AU Yuuri no fue su fanático por años, más bien fue al revés. Y no es que el Katsudamn sea medio imbécil y no capte señales, es que simplemente no sabe cómo se hace. Está tan fascinado con Viktor, que ni siquiera se ha puesto a pensar en lo que le provoca._

 _Qué más... ah sí, para el bombardero me inspiré en un B-17 Flying Fortress. Para cualquier vehículo o arma me baso en algo, si quieren saber, no tienen qué hacer más que preguntar._

 _Y ya, besos y estrellas._


End file.
